Newest Crewmember
by SeekHim
Summary: The USS Saratoga receives a very special new crewmember and James T Kirk becomes an uncle. Part 12 of my AU 'New Start' verse
1. The Mating

_Disclaimer_  
I'm not making a cent from this story.  
Kirk, McCoy, Thelin, Arex and M'Ress all belong to Star Trek.  
The name U.S.S. Saratoga is from Neferit's story, but everything about the ship's class/design I made up!

 _Acknowledgment_  
Those of you who have read Neferit's works may have come across her 'This is the End' trilogy.  
In it Kirk is raped during shore leave. Instead of supporting him his crew, with the exception of Dr. McCoy,  
assumes that he was just fooling around and basically turn their backs on him. This betrayal, added to  
the already devastating trauma of the rape, leads Kirk to step down as Captain of the _Enterprise.  
_ Several months later he accepts command of a different ship, the _USS Saratoga._

When I read the series I was fascinated with the entire premise because it opened up a whole universe  
of new stories and possibilities. This story is my take on Kirk in his new command. I've written it with  
Neferit's kind permission.

 _Notes_  
Other stories in this universe are, in chronological order:  
 _Dreams to Nightmares_  
 _Prologue_  
 _Chastise_  
 _A New Start  
A New Season  
Amethyst Skies_ _  
Parallels  
Newest Crewmember  
Final Flight  
_ _Unforgiven_

Request  
If you fave or follow please leave feedback! I live for it!  
GOD bless  
John 3:16

* * *

 _Captain's Log_  
 _Stardate 2261.5.1_

 _The Saratoga has arrived at the Tymle Cluster, a large open star cluster containing mostly B (Blue)  
or A(white) type stars. We'll be spending most of our time on the edge of the cluster, we've discovered  
an A type star system with two planets, both of which share an orbit around a common barycenter.  
We've named them Gemini I and Gemini II. Both planets are moonless, although Gemini II has a ring  
around it, indicating that it did have a moon at one point. Gemini I is P class and completely covered  
with snow and ice. Gemini II is also covered in snow but M class and both filled with all manner of  
life forms.  
_

 _We're scheduled to be here for two weeks and I predict that all of our departments will enjoy the assignment._

 _James T. Kirk_

* * *

 _5/4/2261_  
 _Alyen and L'Naym's quarters_  
 _1:23 AM_

Alyen awoke from a deep sleep to find his lifemate moving gently against him, preparing to withdraw from  
their bed. He stirred and reached after her, curious as to whether she was slipping away to visit the fresher,  
or whether she was heading for their desk to look something up on the computer or to pick up a PADD,  
something she had been doing a lot lately.

For the past three days the entire ship had been busy. Shuttle missions had been sent out everyday  
to study different areas of the cluster and everyday away-teams had been sent down to both of  
the Gemini planets. The different Departments were all having a field day with the new data being  
collected and the Botanical Department was no exception. Although Gemini II was cold and covered  
in ice and snow, there was still plenty of both animal and plant-life to study and catalogue. And from  
someone born and raised on a desert world, every expedition had been filled with wonder.

"Where are y—" Alyen started to ask as he looked into his lifemate's face. The room was dark, but there was  
enough light see as their eyes met.

It struck.

The Mating.

L'Naym's eyes widened with shock and Alyen knew that his own expression was just as stunned.

But then she smiled at him and slipped back under their blankets and he embraced her eagerly. The demands  
of the Mating were immediate- already they could both feel the burning, the longing- and neither of them had  
any desire to resist it.

 _The Joined Souls joyfully embraced._  
 _Two bodies became one._  
 _Two Souls became one…_  
 _To give life to a Third.  
_

* * *

 _Later_

The lifemates lay together in silence, exhausted but filled with wonder and anticipation.

Alyen lay with his eyes closed, simply holding his beloved close, soaking in what they had experienced.  
At length, he felt her stir, and the touch of her fingertips tracing his face.

 _*Don't move.*_ Her large sea-green eyes were filled with tears of joy. _*Let me fix this moment forever.*_

Alyen's smile betrayed him. _*Shylea,*_ He flooded her with his love for her and his joy

He stroked her belly, knowing that a child had just been sparked inside her.

 _Their child._

The joy he felt was almost a physical weight.

A child. He and Shylea were going to be parents. They would be bringing a child into the world.


	2. Sickbay

_5/6/2261  
Saratoga Sickbay  
8:00 AM_

The two lifemates hurried to sickbay. They knew that the CMO was scheduled for an early morning  
meeting of the Senior staff today, but hopefully he hadn't left yet. Upon arriving they saw him talking  
to Nurse Belzoni.

"Doctor," Alyen called. "Doctor, you need to examine Shylea."

L'Naym squeezed her lifemate's hand. "We're going to have a child," she whispered. "I became  
pregnant last night.

"You've gotta be freakin' kidding me!" McCoy motioned to Nurse Belzoni. "Get me a tricorder  
and a monitor." He pointed to L'Naym. You. Up on a biobed."

Within moments, he had the tricorder calibrated and a monitor set to the tricorder's frequency.  
"Lie back and lift your shirt for me," he murmured.

L'Naym, did as McCoy instructed and laid back on the bed, grasping Alyen's hand tightly. McCoy  
made several passes over her abdomen before pausing."Well you're right. See that?" He pointed  
to the screen. "You, Mrs. L'naym, are expecting a little bundle of joy."

As the couples exchanged joyous looks he glanced at his tricorder again. "Let's get you a full work up.  
We're going to need to start you on some supplements and from there we'll get you on a dietary and  
exercise plan to keep you and the baby healthy."

He gave the Nlians one of his rare genuine smiles. "Let me be the first to congratulate you."


	3. Announcement

_5/6/2261_  
 _Sickbay_  
 _8:30 AM_

Kirk approached sickbay. He had been preparing for the morning staff meeting when McCoy  
had commed, asking him to come to sickbay at once.

Upon entering, he quickly spotted his CMO looking at a PADD. "Bones, is everything alright?"

McCoy looked up. "Everything's just dandy, Jim." He motioned toward a biobed. "But two of your crewmen  
asked me to have you come down right away because they had something important they wanted to tell you."

For the first time Kirk noticed L'Naym sitting on a biobed with Aleyn close beside her. Both of them  
looked up as he approached.

"Jim." Alyen spoke first, his face beaming. "We know that you were getting ready for a staff meeting,  
but we _had_ to see you."

L'Naym hopped off the biobed and approached and Kirk noticed she seemed to be _glowing._ "We couldn't wait  
until the end of the shift to tell you. We had to share our joy with you _now."_

She took his hand. "Jim…Soul Brother… something wonderful has happened."

* * *

 _Briefing Room_  
 _9:40 AM_

"Now that formal business has been taken care of, I have an _informal_ but very important announcement  
to make." Kirk nodded toward McCoy. "Dr McCoy here already knows, but now I'm going to share it with  
the rest of you."

All through the meeting the Senior staff had noticed that their Captain seemed unusually happy and they  
all looked at him with expectation.

A wide grin split over his face. "Senior staff, your Captain is going to be an uncle."


	4. Mess Hall

Mess Hall  
12:35 PM

"Were you both trying to get pregnant?" Natasha Holster asked curiously.

The lifemates had told the Captain to go ahead and tell the Senior staff of the pregnancy but please not  
to make a general announcement: They had wanted to tell their friends themselves.

Upon being told the seventeen year old has squealed and hugged L'Naym tightly and now was bursting  
with questions. "My parents tried for two years before I came along," she said.

L'Naym looked fondly at the seventeen year old. "And when you were born I'm sure they agreed that it was  
more than worth the wait and effort." When the Nlian had first come to the _Saratoga,_ the two of them  
had quickly bonded over their mutual love of music. And after the sensitive human girl had lost her two  
previous mentors, Chief Petty Officer Sean Edwards and Lieutenant Commander Natalia Ostrovosky,  
in a single year, the two had become steadily closer.

"But to answer your question, we weren't exactly trying to start a family, when it happened. No Nlian does."  
At Natasha's puzzled expression she continued. " I should probably explain the Mating in detail. It only occurs  
between Bonded lifemates. Lifemates make love all the time as a sign of loving intimacy, but don't become  
pregnant when they do. The Mating is different, it's the drive to create to new life. It only happens at certain  
times and conception can only happen when it occurs.

"Human females are generally fertile once every month and Human males, with few exceptions, are fertile  
all the time. Nlian males and females are only fertile during the Mating. When Nlian lifemates Join their souls,  
their bodies are 'keyed' to each other as well and when the Mating occurs they both go into 'heat,'I think  
the term is. They both of them go through an intense mating impulse, during which time the female ovulates  
and the male's sperm count is heightened. This is the only time when conception can occur."

"How often does it happen?"

"There's no set prediction for when or how often it happens. Tuskaro and I have been lifemated for four years.  
The first Mating usually happens within five years after Joining, but it can happen either much sooner or later.  
Some couples have gone through it only days after Joining and some had to wait for over a decade or longer.  
Some only have it happen once. Some go through it twice or even three times. Some have it happen several  
times in a relatively short succession, while others go several years between. Some very few couples have  
never had it happen and either tried medical intervention or chose to either adopt. But, as I've mentioned,  
that's extremely rare. Usually all Nlians lifemates go through it at least once.

She smiled slightly. "I've heard quite a few human couples say that they've decide to try to start a family.  
With Nlian lifemates no decision is involved aside from the decision to lifemate in the first place, because  
the moment they do they know that at some point the Mating will strike."

She gently rubbed her stomach. "We never know when or how often it will strike. When it strikes it's always  
a surprise, but always a joyful one so we call it the Joyful Suprise."

Her expression turned thoughtful. "My parents only went through it once. My mother died before it could  
strike again."


	5. A Promise

_Saratoga Arboretum  
1:00 PM_

"A baby? You've got a baby in your tummy!?"

L'Naym smiled. All day she had been telling her friends and colleagues about her pregnancy.  
And this one she had been particularly looking forward too.

"Yes, Trisha. I'm going to be a mother."

" _A baby!"_ Four year old Trisha Deerhorn squealed with delight and threw herself at the Nlian.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked excitedly after giving the L'Naym a crushing hug.

"We don't know yet."

"When's it coming out? I want to see it!"

"In about 40 weeks. That's ten months."

Trisha's forehead furrowed slightly. "Babies come out in nine months. I learned that in class."

"Human babies comes after nine months. Nlian babies take a little bit longer." Her face, although  
still smiling grew a little bit more serious. And there's something I'd like to ask you, Trisha.  
A very important favor for when my baby comes out."

That got Trisha's full, undivided attention. The little girl grew still and gazed at her, large eyes intent.

L'Naym's mind went back to a conversation held many years ago on Nlia. A conversation that she  
hadn't partook in but had been shared with her countless times in both words and soul touch.

* * *

 _Nlia  
The Southern Lands: Western Continent  
The Glowing Sands Region  
The city of Khasha  
The L'Naym residence_

 _Three year old D'Ray Torash quietly made her way through her uncle's house. She wiped some sweat  
from her forehead. It was a bit hotter here than it was used too. Aaupa, the famed City of Spices,  
was situated on the east coast, facing the great Trade Sea and ocean breezes constantly blew affording  
coolness. Khasha, the home of her Uncle Farseen and Aunt Kalii, was far from the sea surrounded  
by the Great Desert on all sides._

 _As stealthily as possible she made her way toward her aunt and uncle's room. Normally visits  
to family were happy. But this visit had been different. Mother and Father were both tense and upset.  
Mother, who usually always had a smile on her face hadn't smiled once since coming. Also, they  
had come to Khasha to visit her aunt and uncle, but her aunt hadn't once come out of her room once  
and her uncle only briefly._

 _She had waited until night when there would be less alert eyes. The L'Naym home had been  
crowded with visitors, mostly relatives. Grandmother Faroma was there and had seldom left  
her daughter's room. There were also friends and doctors. But now it was quiet. Mother and  
Father had gone to bed but she knew that at any moment one of them might come to her  
room to check on her._

 _D'Ray made her way over to the closed door of her aunt and uncle's room. Very ,very carefully  
she tried to open it a tiny crack._

 _Abruptly the door was yanked open and a startled face gazed down at the three-year-old.  
"D'Ray!" Farseen L'Naym exclaimed._

 _"I wanted to see the baby," D'Ray said. Her parents had told her that she had a new cousin  
and she'd been eager to see her, but ever since they had arrived in Khasha, she hadn't seen  
any sign of her. She hadn't seen much of her mother either; she had spent so much of her time  
in her aunt and uncle's room._

 _Farseen's face grew stern. "D'Ray, you know that you're not…."_

 _From her bed Kalii Grileth stirred. "Beloved, what is it?" she called. Her normally strong, vibrant  
voice was weak and her breath raspy. It was Lungarus Syndrone, D'ray knew. Back at home  
she had heard her parents whispering it to each other when they had thought she wasn't  
awake. It was 'an extremely rare but highly dangerous disease that shut down the respiratory  
and cardiovascular systems.' Whatever those where._

 _Aunt Kalii had contracted it during the last three months of her pregnancy. It had weakened her  
terribly, although it hadn't harmed her baby. Something which, according to Mother she had  
been deathly afraid of. Three months in the hospital and all of the healers' efforts to treat her  
had failed. Finally, two days after her child's birth, she had insisted on leaving the hospital  
and returning to her home._

 _D'Ray had wondered why her aunt had left the hospital if she was still so sick._

 _'She said the only reason she stayed in the hospital was to make sure that the baby was safe.'  
she had heard Grandmother say to Mother. 'Now she wants to spend her last days in her own  
home.'_

 _D'Ray had wondered what 'last days' where._

 _"What is it?" Kalii called again._

 _"Your niece has decided to pay us a visit," Farseem replied._

 _D'Ray slowly made her way toward the bed. "I wanted to see the baby." she said softly.  
"Mother and Father said that I had a new cousin. But I haven't seen her yet."_

 _"I see." Kalii's voice sounded washed out, nothing at all like the vibrant irrigator's usual strong  
musical voice. There was a shifting and then Kalii pulled back the blankets covering her, revealing  
a wrapped bundle at her side. "Come here, little one."_

 _D'Ray did so, noting, how odd her aunt looked with a breathing mask over her nose and mouth  
and all the tubes sticking in her arms._

 _She heard a faint mewling sound and as she drew near she saw the newborn's face amid a wrap  
of blankets._

 _"Here's your new cousin. Her name's Shylea. Twilight. Isn't she beautiful?"_

 _D'Ray hesitantly reached out and touched the baby gently on the cheek._

 _"She is beautiful," Farseem said. "And her mother needs to rest."_

 _D'Ray turned her attention to her uncle. There were dark circles beneath his eyes, his voice was  
strained and his words sharp-edged._

 _There were footsteps in the hall outside the room and moments later, Brimyl Grileth entered the room_

 _"D'Ray…" she began then she looked at Farseen, her expression apologetic._

 _"You've seen your cousin," Farseen nudged D'Ray toward her mother. "Time for you to go."_

 _D'Ray let her mother collect her without protest. Brimyl took her by her shoulders and began  
to usher her from the room._

 _"Sister, wait." Everyone looked at Kalii who was struggling to sit up. "Bring D'Ray back here  
for a moment."_

 _Brimyl did so and D'Ray felt her mother's curiosity._

 _Kalii slowly sat up, coughing painfully. She then slowly removed the mask from her face.  
For the first time, D'Ray noticed how gaunt her aunt looked and how darkly shadowed  
her eyes had become._

 _Kalii held up her swaddled infant again. "My daughter will need a friend, D'Ray. All children  
know both joy and sorrow. All must pass through the trials of life and she will too. She will  
have her father to help her, but I…" she paused. "Will you be a friend to my daughter, D'Ray?  
Will you help take care of my little girl?"_

 _"Of course she will," Brimyl's voice was choked. D'Ray looked at her mother and was startled  
to see that she was crying "You'll help take care of your cousin, won't you, Daughter?"_

 _D'Ray nodded solemnly as she faced her aunt. "Yes, Aunt Kalii. I'll help take care of her."_

 _Kalii lay back. "Thank you, little one," she whispered as she gave her niece a grateful smile.  
Then her haunting eyes closed with exhaustion._

 _"She must rest," Farseen murmured as he gently replaced his lifemate's mask and stroked  
her hair. His eyes were moist and he seemed to be struggling not to burst into tears._

 _Brimyl nodded and slipped out the door, closing it behind her. She marched D'Ray through  
the house, out the back door to the small courtyard that separated the main house from  
the guest sections._

 _"You mustn't sneak out like that again, D'Ray," she said at length. 'And don't go in to your  
aunt and uncle's room again without permission."_

 _"Yes mother," D'Ray whispered._

 _She looked up at the night sky. And as she did so she noted a falling star streaking overheard,_

 _*Flashback ends*_

* * *

 _Saratoga Arboretum_

"I wouldn't ask this of you, if I didn't know how strong, brave and clever you are, Trisha,"  
L'Naym continued softly. "You know how special you are to my lifemate and me. And we're both  
going to need you more than ever now. This is a very serious promise, so don't agree to do  
it unless you truly mean it with all your heart."

Trisha nodded, urging her to continue.

"We're both going to need your help in taking care of our child. He or she will need to be kept safe  
because there are many dangers. A child's eyes are full of curiosity and there are many things that  
he or she will want to know that someone will need to teach them. And of course a child needs other  
children to play with. My child will look up to you because he or she will know that you're strong  
and brave, smart and kind. Also, until now you were the youngest child on the _Saratoga_. The other  
children are much older and may not remember what it's like to be little.

"And above my my child will need someone to laugh with them when they're happy and to cry with  
and comfort them when they're sad. All children know both joy and sorrow. All must pass through  
the trials of life and my little one will too. It's important that a child have their parents to help them."  
Her face brightened into a smile. "And good friends are important too. My cousin D'Ray was a special  
friend to me. She became my sister in every way that mattered and she enriched my life more than  
I can say with the gift of her love. I'd like my child to have such a gift too."

Her face once again grew serious. "So I would like you to promise that you'll be there for my little one.  
That you will help take care of him or her. That you'll show them the world and that you will always be  
his or her friend. Can you promise me that, Trisha? Will you be a special friend to my son or daughter?  
Will you help take care of my child?"

Trisha watched her closely, then nodded fiercely. "Yes. I promise."

L'Naym smiled and drew her into a gentle hug. "Thank you, little one."


	6. A Brother and a Captain

_5/6/2261_  
 _Captain's Ready Room_  
 _3:54 PM_

"You wanted to see us, Captain?" Alyen asked as he and L'Naym entered. Both he and his lifemate  
had received comms asking them to report to the Ready Room. Upon entering they found him by the  
window staring out at the view.

Kirk turned to face them. "Have a seat, Crewmen." His eyes, as they always where when speaking  
to them were warm, but in the nearly two years since they'd known him, the Nlians had learned to tell  
when it was the Friend/Soul Brother speaking or the Captain.

It was the Captain now.

"Do you both remember that incident on Nerva Prime?" Kirk asked quietly once all where seated.

The Nlians nodded; they had never forgotten the incident. It had been the first time either of them had  
disobeyed orders.

Ever since the tragedy of Vulcan, Starfleet had been expanding their exploration of deep space, as well  
as the establishment of new colonies. Newly discovered, uninhabited M class worlds were always to be  
examined with the possible potential for colonization in mind. After larger ships discovered them and  
made the initial analysis, science vessels, such as the _Saratoga_ and other _Delphis_ class ships,  
would come and conduct a lengthier follow up study, sometimes lasting weeks. If they were satisfied,  
a long term research team would come and stay for up to year or longer.

A little more than a year previously, the _Saratoga_ had been ordered to study Nerva Prime, a lush  
M class planet that the _Enterprise_ had discovered. The former Flagship had studied it for a few days  
and after a cursory exam had listed it as a possible site for potential colonization in the future.

The _Saratoga_ had been dispatched to do what it did best-take a closer look. Shortly after arriving  
they had quickly learned that the planet was anything but safe. While conducting studies in the northern  
continent, Lieutenant Commander Belzoni, the _Saratoga's_ head biochemist had been attacked by parasites  
and had onlysurvived through the skills of Dr McCoy.

Even worse, while studying the southern continent, an away team had encountered the planet's previously  
unknown inhabitants. Apparently the indigenous population of Nerva went into a regular stasis-like period,  
during which time their life signs appeared no different than the landscape. The _Enterprise_ had arrived  
during such a stasis period and the _Saratoga_ arrived just as a Waking Period was about to begin.

The Nlians had been on the surface with the Captain, Chief of Security, Lieutenant Commander Hatcher  
and relief Helmsman, Lieutenant Blackhawk. They had come across some newly awakened inhabitants  
and had been immediately attacked.

The away team had been trapped and both Blackhawk and Hatcher had been injured. Kirk had commed  
the Saratoga yelling for them to beam them up. He had been informed that atmospheric interference was  
preventing the ship from beaming up the entire party- they could only beam up four. Kirk had then ordered  
the team to be beamed aboard while he tried to escape on foot.

He had reckoned without two very determined Nlians.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _3/24/2260_  
 _Nerva Prime_

 _"What the hell are you both doing!?" Kirk shouted. "I gave you both an order!"_

 _Alyen's face was set in a scowl, an utterly alien expression. His voice was quiet but intense._  
 _"To quote a Human saying; 'No way in hell!' You're our Soul Brother! We would no more_ _abandon  
you than we would each other!" _

_L'Naym's voice was no less intense. "We're not leaving here without you, Captain. You can_ _court-martial  
us when we get back but we're not leaving!"_

 _Kirk cursed loudly. "Saratoga, beam up Hatcher and Blackhawk. Alyen, L'Nyam and I, will_ _try to reach  
cover on our own."_

 _"But Captain…" the voice, Crewman Dalin's, protested._

 _"You obey my orders, Crewman." Kirk snarled. "Or I'll court martial you along with these two!"_

 _*Flashback ends*_

* * *

 _Saratoga Briefing Room_

"Things are different now," Kirk continued. "You can't risk yourselves for me like that anymore, no matter  
what we are to each other. It's no longer just the two of you now-you're going to be parents. You're going  
to have a child who needs you and your child has to come first."

"We understand, Captain," Alyen said softly.

"Do you? I'm going to repeat to you now, what I told you then: If we are _ever_ in a situation like that again…  
If I tell you to go, you go and no arguing. If I tell you to run, you run even if it's without me. If I tell you to  
abandon ship, you do it even if I'm still onboard."

He paused. "If you feel that you can't do this, say so now and I'll arrange for you both to be transferred.  
You'd have no trouble getting another posting. Your conduct onboard this vessel has been exemplary  
and your Department heads have nothing but praise for your work.

"We have no desire to be anywhere but here," L'Naym said. " _You_ are our Captain. We Pledged ourselves to _you."_

"Yes, you Pledged yourselves to me and part of that Pledge was that you honor and obey me. You disobeyed  
me then. I let it go because, A: I knew that you did it out of love and a desire to protect me. B: You didn't  
endanger anyone except yourselves. And, a major C: I wouldn't have survived if you hadn't done what you did."

While the three of them were fleeing, the Nevans had apparently decided to ignore the smaller Nlians  
and focus their attacks on him, the larger target. One of their spears had found his mark in his leg. It had  
been laced with some type of poison, that had first caused intense pain, then partially paralyzed him and  
then sent him into anaphylactic shock. His Soul Siblings had somehow managed to drag him to shelter  
and simultaneously perform CPR and hold the Nervans off with phaser fire, until reinforcements had arrived.

Later he and McCoy had had a few words.

" _They disobeyed a direct order, Bones. I can't just ignore that."_

 _"You're lucky they disobeyed you, Jim. They saved your life."_

"I'd be dead now if the two of you hadn't been there," he said quietly. "Your disobeying my orders turned out  
to be the right decision…that time. A fact which I included in my report. But it could have been very different.  
In ordinary circumstances, Crewmen, disobeying the orders of a superior officer has serious consequences.  
And in ordinary circumstances disobeying the orders of a commanding officer is a court martial offense."

He leaned forward. "As Captain I need to know that I can rely on everyone on board this ship to obey orders.  
To be where they are supposed to be and to go where they are ordered to go _when_ they are ordered. Plus,  
I'm responsible for your safety. And your child's."

His eyes now where both the Captain and the Soul Brother. "I'm going to repeat to you both what I told you  
then. You are _never_ to disobey my orders again. From now on if I tell you to go, you _go._ Do you understand  
me, Crewman?"

The Nlians both silently reached out their hands. Just as silently he took them.

 _Three Souls touched._  
 _The Joined Souls and the Soul they had touched._

 _*You are our Soul Brother, Jim. We know you and we know that you are doing this out of love._  
 _You know us and you know that we will obey you. Captain.*_

Kirk gently squeezed the Nlians' hands before releasing them. "Dismissed," he whispered.

After the Nlians left, he leaned back in his chair and sighed. Pike had been right; it _was_ hard at times having  
family members serve under him.

Sometimes it was _very_ hard to be both a brother and a Captain.


	7. Crystalline Springs

_5/13/2261  
Gemini II  
Southwestern Peninsula_

The weather was relatively mild for this part of the planet today; only a few flakes were falling from  
the sky but the winds where still icy. Kirk, Alyen, L'Naym and Lieutenant Taya Williams drew their  
hoods closer about their heads. Lieutenant P'lal didn't, as an Andorian she was used to cold and found  
the current weather quite pleasant. Thelin, during his regular trips to the planet, had greatly enjoyed it.

Gemini I and II were both cold worlds. (Kirk had jokingly called them Delta Vega II and III, while  
others had called them the Snow Planets.) Gemini I was a class P world and completely covered in ice  
and glaciers. It appeared to be lifeless but had incredible geography. Thelin had particularly enjoyed  
studying its climate since it greatly resembled Andoria.

Gemini II was slightly warmer although also perpetually covered in snow. It consisted of stunning  
mountains, vast tundra, a few tiny thicket-like forests in sheltered valleys in the equator and many  
species of animals. Part of the planet resembled Antarctica but other parts had reminded Williams  
of her native Alaska.

Tomorrow the _Saratoga_ would be leaving both planets and the Tymle Cluster and moving on to her  
next assignment, but Kirk had decided to make one last planetary trip and to take his Soul Siblings.

Kirk grinned at the lifemates. Most of Nlia's land masses comprised of desert and even the tiny forested  
Northern Continent never saw snow. Every time the Nlians had come to the surface, despite the cold,  
their eyes had always filled with wonder at such a different environment from their own.

He took note of their shivering however. "Come on, guys," he said. "We're almost someplace warm.  
Beautiful, too! You'll love it."

He and another team had discovered the promised spot some time ago. He had been determined to show  
it to his Soul Siblings and today he had brought them down. They had had to use a shuttle; due to their  
unique biology, it wasn't safe for pregnant Nlians to transport, so until her baby was born, L'Naym would  
have to rely on shuttles for transportation. And she wouldn't be doing much more of that either; pregnant  
crewmembers weren't allowed on potentially dangerous away missions, so her times off the _Saratoga_  
were going to become increasingly restricted.

The _Saratoga_ had been studying this planet for nearly two weeks. The particular area they were in now  
was located on a tiny peninsula that had no large predators and right now the weather was reasonably gentle  
with only a few flakes of gently falling snow so Kirk had deemed it safe. (Although he had both P'lal and  
Williams along for security and Petty Officer Ferien had the shuttle warmed and waiting not far away)  
His Soul Sister wouldn't be able to go on many away missions in the future and he wanted to make sure  
the few she still could go on counted.

The scent and feel of steam him them. With a grin, Kirk beckoned the Nlians forward. Alyen's eyes widened  
and L'Naym's lit up as they took in the scene.

It was a large geothermal spring, its waters bubbling up hot. Steam rising from the crystalline waters melted  
the surrounding snows and the cold weather froze the ground again. As a result, everything near the springs  
was slicked with glistening ice.

"It's just like crystal," L'Nyam breathed.

There were plenty of hot springs in both the Northern and Southern Lands, but since it never snowed  
on Nlia, neither she nor her lifemate had ever seen a sight like this before.

At the springs a small herd of creatures resembling white mountain goats were grazing on the tough  
surrounding plants. They were being teased by two canid- like creatures about the size of foxes.

Excitedly, L'Naym began to move closer. "Watch your step," Kirk murmured gently, so as not to dispel  
her wonder. "It's pretty slippery."

L'Naym carefully picking her way across the ice-covered rock. Side by side she and her lifemate made  
their way toward the herd with Kirk, Williams and P'lal trailing close behind.

When they were still several yards away, Alyen gently put a hand on his lifemate's shoulder. "Best not  
to get too close, Beloved. We don't want to startle them."

"He's right, they startle easily," Kirk put in. "And those horns of theirs aren't for show. The last team got a  
little too close and one of those rams gave Ensign Keller a nasty head butt."

As if on cue one of the rams looked up. It had apparently had enough teasing because with a sudden  
charge it butted its head into one of the canid's shoulders. It was hurled back with a startled yelp and both  
it and its companion fled.

"See what I mean?" Kirk said.

L'Naym nodded silently, not taking her eyes off herd of the springs.

For several minutes the party simply stood, silently taking in the beautiful scene: the herd, the crystalline  
springs, the surrounding field of snow and all the while snowflakes falling gently to the ground around them.

At length, a comm came through.

 _"Captain. Our sensors report that a snow storm is approaching your location. It won't reach you for another  
half hour but you and your party should probably return to the shuttle."_

"Will do, Akari," he answered. He put back his comm and turned to the Nlians. "Come on, Guys, we should  
head back."

Both the Nlians nodded and all of them turned and started heading back toward their waiting shuttle.

As she drew close to Kirk, L'Naym reached out and took his hand. "Thank you, Jim," she whispered.  
They were both wearing gloves so they couldn't touch souls, but her eyes conveyed her gratitude.

"You're welcome, sis," he said softly.


	8. I can use the paractice

_Captain's Log_  
 _Stardate 2261.7.27_

 _For the past month the Saratoga has been conducting her survey/research mission on the outer edges_  
 _of known space. We have been charting the Scarlet Expanse, an incredible region discovered by_  
 _the Valiant during her historic Five Year Mission._

 _The area is aptly named. Every star in this region is either a red giant or a red dwarf and the incredible_  
 _nebulas and gaseous formations are red as well. The Valiant only spent a few days here before moving_  
 _on, but we plan to be out here for two months, taking a real look. We've already gotten_ _several treasure  
troves worth of data, starting with the red hyper-giant that we encountered when we __first came,  
to the stunning open cluster that we are currently examining._

 _Coming out here has taken us further than most ships in the Fleet have ever traveled and we're past  
the range __of Starfleet's subspace arrays. Being out here it's easy to imagine that we're on a Five Year  
Mission too. __We have another month to go before we head back toward familiar space. Part of me would  
like __to keep going and never turn back. But another part will be glad to turn back because we have  
precious __cargo to protect and one can never have too much help in protecting them._

 _James T Kirk_

* * *

 _Matthews' Quarters_

"He's beautiful," L'Naym whispered as she gazed down at the four day old baby in her arms.  
She then looked at his brother who slept in his mother's arms. "They both are."

Danielle Matthews, wife of Petty Officer Greg Matthews and the Saratoga's best meteorologist  
smiled. "Hey you're going to have one of your own very, very soon!

L'Naym smiled. "I know it's hard to believe sometimes,' she whispered. Nothing in life had affected  
her so much as knowing that she would become a mother.

Matthews looked down at the son in her arms. "Well, feel to help with David and Jonathan as often  
as you like." Her expression turned rueful. "I'll certainly need the rest."

L'Naym chuckled. "And I can use the practice." Since coming to the _Saratoga_ she had become very  
popular with the children on board and was much in demand as a babysitter. But the youngest child  
on the _Saratoga_ until now had been five year Trisha Deerhorn. Little David and Jonathan Matthews  
were the first babies that had been aboard in a long time. They were of particular interest to Kirk  
since they were the first children born under his command.

 _And in a few months Jim, another will be born under your command too_ , she thought happily.

She glowed with joy as she recalled how she'd felt when Dr McCoy had informed her and Tuskaro  
of their child's gender.

* * *

 _*Flashback_  
 _7/1/2261_  
 _Saratoga Arboretum*_

 _L'Naym moved joyfully among the plants of the arboretum. Today during her regular pre-natal exam,_  
 _Dr McCoy had told her the gender of her child. She would have loved her child no matter what gender_  
 _it was but knowing it had somehow made it seem even more real. And now her heart was bursting with joy._

 _As she moved lightly, almost dancing among the green, a joyful song burst from her lips and it wasn't  
until she was nearly done __that she noticed that Commander Filars and Lieutenant Patariki had entered  
the room._

 _"Well somebody's very happy today," the Chief Engineer remarked with a smile._

 _Patariki, Filars' second in command, chuckled. "And a little bird is singing a happy song."_

 _"Because my heart can't contain what it knows," L'Naym said dreamily. She reached out and clasped_  
 _both engineers' hands. It may not have been proper on other ships but the Saratoga was informal and_  
 _she had already given the blustering CMO a hug._

 _"A son. My Beloved and I are going to have a son!"_

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

"You're doing it again," Matthews pointed out.

L'Naym jerked back to her awareness of the present.

"I know that look," Matthews went on. "That glow of happiness. It was all over me when I was carrying  
Elizabeth years ago. It looks good on you."

L'Naym blushed. "Thank you."

Later after the two women had put the babies to bed, Matthews turned to L'Naym. "There's something  
that I've wanted to say a long time, Shylea. Thank you. You've been a good friend to Elizabeth over the  
years and I know you'll be a big help with the twins." She took a deep breath. "You were also a big help  
to me during…" she paused.

L'Naym nodded not needing her to say more. The twins had been a healing balm to their mother.  
Early the year before Matthews had suffered a miscarriage. Although L'Naym hadn't been among  
the meteorologist's close circle of friends, she had offered comfort and support and it had been her  
suggestion that a memorial be held for the unborn baby.

Matthews went on. "I also want to say that from the care and compassion that you've given to everyone  
on this ship- I know that you'll make a wonderful mother."


	9. There are no words

_Captain's Log_  
 _Stardate: 2261.8.22_

 _The Saratoga completed its survey of the Scarlet Expanse and came back within range_  
 _of Starfleet's subspace arrays yesterday. No sooner had we done so when we were ordered_  
 _to go to the remote Campor System to investigate a strange anomaly that Starfleet's remote_  
 _sensors had picked up. We'll be arriving shortly._

 _James T. Kirk_

* * *

 _Saratoga Sickbay_  
 _9:40 AM_

"Beatin' strong and steady," McCoy said warmly as he held the fetal doppler over L'Naym's  
stomach. At three months along, her belly was just beginning to round.

L'Naym listened enraptured to the sound of her unborn child's heart. "Beloved, that sound,"  
she whispered to her lifemate.

Alyen squeezed her hand tightly, too moved to reply.

Kirk watched from a distance smiling. In preparation for their upcoming mission he'd decided  
to personally visit each Department. Upon arriving in Sickbay he'd discovered that he'd walked  
in on his Soul Sister's regular pre-natal exam.

Pre-natal exams. That was one of the many plusses about the Saratoga; her class was one  
of the few in the Fleet that allowed families aboard. Altogether there were nine children onboard  
with a tenth on the way. The Saratoga's greatest treasures L'Naym called them.

"I need to get back to the botany lab," McCoy had completed his exam and L'Naym was getting up.  
"Commander Rodriguez is very excited over the algae collected from that rogue planet."

In the last days of its Scarlet Expanse survey, the _Saratoga_ had come across a rogue planet.  
Although lifeless on the surface it had many subterranean caverns with countless blue acid  
streams warmed by the planet's molten core and filled with bioluminescent algae. Kirk had  
nicknamed it the Blue Planet. A blue planet in the midtst of the Scarlet Expanse. A blue planet  
with no sky, but caves, tunnels and illuminated rivers.

L'Naym hadn't been allowed to go on any of the away missions but she was eager to get to  
the labs to look at the algae collected.

As she headed off to change back into her work uniform, Kirk stepped closer to Alyen.  
"Baby-making doesn't slow her down does it?" he asked with a grin.

"Why would it?" Alyen answered with a grin of his own. "She's as fearless and dedicated as you are."

"Though with a lot more brains," McCoy murmured as he put away his equipment.

Kirk ignored the CMO's jab and clapped Alyen on the back. "So… _Dad,_ has it all started to sink  
in yet?"

"Jim…" all levity had fled from the Nlian's face. Nothing in life had affected him so deeply as  
knowing that he was going to be a father and his most joyful moments where when he placed  
his hands over his lifemate's belly, felt the little one move and tried to imagine what his son  
would be like. At moments like that his joy and gratitude knew no bounds.

"Jim, there is no end to the joy I feel when I think of the little one, Shylea and I have created."  
His voice dropped to a near whisper. "When I hold her and I feel the baby moving…I feel like  
I could drown in my love for both of them."

He held a hand out to his Soul Brother. "Can I show you?"

"Of course," Kirk said softly, reaching out to take the Nlian's hand.

Two Souls briefly touched.

The Joined Soul shared the depth of his love for his beloved.  
His pride, joy and love for their child.

The Touched Soul rejoiced for them both and for the little one to come.

"I'm so glad for you, Little bro," Kirk whispered solemnly as Alyen's hand dropped away.  
"You and Shylea both.

He knew that joy over their upcoming child had consumed the Nlians from the moment the Mating  
had struck and all their hopes and dreams were now tied up in the birth and raising of the son that  
couldn't arrive soon enough as far as they were concerned.

"If anyone deserves this much happiness it's the two of you."

"All right you two," McCoy grumbled. "This is a sick bay not a daytime drama soap." McCoy sounded  
like his usual sardonic self, but his eyes showed that he was moved.

Arex's voice came over the intercom. " _Captain. We're approaching the Campor System."_

"On my way, Arex." As he turned to go he winked at his Soul Brother. "Catch you later. _Dad._ "


	10. No unnecessary risks

_Bridge of the Saratoga_  
 _10:00 AM_

"That thing is _huge,"_ Kirk murmured as he gazed at the viewscreen.

Huge was an understatement. According to readings the anomaly was as large as a planet.  
The anomaly that Nero and Ambassador Spock had come from had resembled a massive black  
hole surrounded by lightning streaks.

This anomaly was completely different in appearance. It was red in color and appeared to be  
constantly fluctuating, in both size and appearance. One moment it resembled a round sun-like  
object, the next a nebula, the next a formless mass. It also appeared to be seething with energy  
and massive lightning-like flashes regularly shot through it.

It _definitely_ didn't look like something to be lightly trifled with.

Kirk turned to his Helmsman. "Hold us here, Akari. Until we know more of what we're dealing with,  
this is close enough."

Once he would have gotten a lot closer, but having a ship with children on it tended to make him  
cautious when dealing with huge unknown anomalies that appeared to be fluctuating and for all he  
knew could expand at any second.

He thought briefly of Matthew's month old twins and the tiny life growing within his Soul Sister.

His future nephew.

Knowing that they was going to become parents had changed his Soul Siblings and knowing that  
he was going to become an uncle has changed him as well.

 _'Your lives I will defend. Your trust I will never betray.'_

No, he would take _no_ unnecessary risks.

He glanced around at his Bridge crew. Unlike larger ships, not every post on a _Delphis_ class bridge  
needed to be fully manned. But Kirk had ordered that until they were far from this…whatever it was,  
it would be, 'All hands to Science Stations.' So every post and console, on both the bridge and  
the rest of the _Saratoga_ was full.

He turned to Petty Officer Steven Bower, who stood at Sensors. "Bower, run a series of long range  
detailed scans and launch probes. I want as much information as we can get."

He looked at his Navigator. "Arex plot an escape course and keep our shields at maximum."

He turned to his Helmsmant. "Akari, you watch that thing like a hawk and get us out of here _fast_ if it starts  
to do anything weird. If both Thelin and I are away from the bridge, you're to remain at the helm.  
Keep your foot near the pedal at all times and burn rubber if you even _think_ that thing's doing something."


	11. Briefing

_Briefing Room_  
 _1:25 PM_

Kirk sat in the Briefing Room with Thelin and several scientists: Lieutenant Commander Pierre Gaston,  
Head of the Physics Department. Lieutenant Mark Baines, whose passion was physics and energy  
and Cres Vumor, a civilian scientist from Oranga III, who specialized in dimensional and interspatial physics.

Also attending was Petty Officer Bower. He'd been dubbed the _Saratoga's_ Eyes because he was undisputed  
master of her sensors and probes and Kirk knew that his sharp eyes missed nothing when it came to readings.  
He was also a good friend of Alyen's and was the one the medic turned to when he wanted to improve his  
computer and technical skills.

Only a few days ago Alyen had confided in Kirk _."Steven's truly the eyes of this ship. And I feel better_  
 _knowing that his sharp eyes are always on the alert for danger."_

 _I'm sure you do, little bro,_ Kirk thought. _Especially now that you and Shylea have a little Someone on the way._  
He smiled inwardly as he glanced at Bowers. _I feel better too. Knowing that he's watching over this ship._  
 _And my family._

Thelin began the meeting. "Our initial scans were inconclusive at first, but they match those taken from  
the _USS Kelvin_ before it was destroyed. We do have a theory." The Andorian's voice was thoughtful as  
he continued. "It's possible that we're looking at some kind of Quantum Storm."

Gaston now spoke. "Think of all possible realities existing parallel to each other, but separated by  
a temporal barrier. What we're seeing now is a place where the barrier has weakened."

"Think of the barrier as a cloth," Baines said. "This is a place where the cloth's gotten ragged and holes  
have appeared. This could enable something to pass from one reality to another."

"Like the _Nerada,"_ Kirk said thoughtfully.

Vumor now spoke in his soft, high pitched voice. "The anomaly seen by the _Kelvin_ was described as a  
'lightning storm in space.' It's possible that the storm was the result of some kind of temporal entanglement.  
Of the different realities not only touching, but becoming entangled with each other."

"We may have seen indications of that, "Bower said. "We sent several remote probes toward the anomaly.  
When they got close to it they began to show signs of…entanglement; programs suddenly started routing  
through different sections or operating in entirely different ways."

Kirk frowned. _Proximity to the anomaly could cause 'entanglement' between inanimate objects._  
 _If that anomaly can also affect organic matter as well…._

Further discussion was abruptly cut off by a sudden lurch as the Saratoga rapidly began to move.

Before Kirk could hail the bridge, Akari's voice came over the comm. " _Captain! The anomaly's_  
 _expanding! I'm backing us up!"_

"On my way!"

As Kirk raced toward the bridge he thought; _And I also feel safer knowing that Akari is at the Helm_!


	12. Encounter

_Saratoga Bridge_  
 _1:45 PM_

Kirk arrived to find that Akari had once again brought the ship to a halt and was staring at the viewscreen.

"Captain, the anomaly's stopped expanding." The Helmsman's eyes widened. "And something's coming  
out of it! It's a ship!"

It was true; a large silver, very familiar looking vessel had been hurled out of the anomaly as though  
it had been spat out.

M'Ress was going over her readings. "Captain it's one of ours! _Constitution_ class." Abruptly she paused  
and a shocked look came over her face as she stared at the screen.

"M'Ress?" Kirk pressed.

Slowly she turned back to the Captain. "Sir. It's the _Enterprise."_

The Bridge went stone quiet. All eyes trained on the Captain.

Kirk had frozen but managed to keep his face was expressionless.

"They look like they've taken a beating," he said after a moment. _And despite what happened, they're still  
Starfleet and may need help._

He gave a resolute sigh. "Patch me through to them."

"Aye, sir."

" _Enterprise,_ this is Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Saratoga",_ he began calmly _._ "What's your status?"

There was no answer.

" _Enterprise_ this is the _Saratoga_ ," he repeated. "Please respond."

A voice came. A very _familiar_ sounding voice. " _Wait…Did you just say…James T. Kirk?"_

Another image appeared on the screen.

And Kirk felt the universe shift.


	13. Is this a joke?

_Saratoga Bridge  
1:48 PM_

"Is this some kind of _joke?'_ Kirk demanded.

On the screen, on the bridge of the _Enterprise_ ….James T Kirk responded. "I was about to ask _you_ the same thing.  
Not exactly in the same words, maybe. But close enough."

Kirk stared at his double. " _You're_ James Tiberius Kirk?"

"Yes," the other Kirk replied calmly. "And you are too?"

"You're from Iowa? Born on _Kelvin_ medical shuttle 37, Stardate 2233.0.4? Parents, George and Winona Kirk?  
Brother, George Samuel Kirk?"

"Bingo, on all counts. And you're Captain of…" the other Kirk's eyebrow raised, "the _USS Saratoga_?"

"And _you_ , " Kirk said quietly; "are still Captain of the _USS Enterprise_."

He looked past his double to the _Enterprise_ bridge; seeing several familiar faces not seen for three years.

 _Spock…_

 _Uhura…_

 _Sulu…_

 _Chekov…_

And somewhere down in that other ship's Engineering... _Scotty._

His first crew. The ones who had…

Suppressing a shudder he stepped back and turned to his First Officer who was standing close behind him.

"Thelin," he managed weakly; "are you seeing this?"

"I am, Captain," the Andorian said quietly.

He looked over at McCoy, never more grateful for his best friend's presence than now. "This isn't a  
hallucination is it, Bones?"

McCoy had his instruments out. "All of our brains are in perfect working order."

Thelin spoke again. "It would appear, Captain, that we are encountering an _Enterprise…_ from another reality."

Kirk's voice dropped to a whisper. "An _Enterprise_ where I wasn't...where the crew didn't…"

He glanced again at the _Enterprise_ Bridge. Standing beside the other Kirk was Spock and another Bones.  
His double was talking to them both now and he could faintly hear the Vulcan say; 'Fascinating,'- before  
launching into a logical observation about the situation.

One could always trust Spock to be logical, even when he was being as cold as Delta Vega.

Over the years he had become adept at reading people and noticing small details. And there was something  
about his double and his Spock that he right away noticed.

There was a closeness between the two of them. His double and his Spock were close friends.

Like Ambassador Spock and his Kirk had been.

Like he and his Spock could have been.

One could always trust Spock to be logical. Even when he was being as cold as Delta Vega.

Over the years he had become adept at reading people and noticing small details. And as he watched  
the viewscreen there was something about his double and his Spock that he right away noticed.

There was a closeness between the two of them.

His double and his Spock were close friends.

Like Ambassador Spock and his Kirk had been.

Like he and his Spock could have been.

 _"You will have a friendship that will define you both."_

 _"My Jim's first best destiny was as a Starfleet Captain. Mine was to serve at his side."_

 _"The crew of the Enterprise...were extraordinary."_

He was looking at what might have been. What could have been if...

 _Well, looks like someone had a wee of a night eh?_

 _"Can't you at least keep these things off duty? Captain?"  
_

 _"With all do respect, Captain, I believe that your personal affairs should remain exactly that…personal."  
_

 _"Serves him right."_

 _"Sorry Captain but I'm a wee bit busy here.  
_

 _"Sorry, sir, but there's this experiment we have running at the botany labs…"  
_

 _"Excuse me, Keptin, but I have several things to do at ze astrolabs…" "  
_

 _Doesn't he get that people just aren't interested?'_

 _"This crew and I...we're done."  
_

Ancient wounds began to reopen.

 _Focus, Kirk!_ he told himself. _This situation needs to be dealt with.  
_

He took a deep breath and once again approached the viewscreen. "I think, Captain, that we should continue  
this conversation in our Ready Rooms."

* * *

 _Enterprise Bridge_

As their Captain exited the bridge, McCoy turned to Spock. "So what exactly is Starfleet protocol here?  
Do we invite the other Kirk over for a drink?"


	14. Ship Announcment

_2:00 PM_

 _"All decks this is the Captain speaking_."

Every person onboard the _Saratoga_ paused in the midst of what they were doing and listened.

 _The anomaly we've been studying is apparently some kind of quantum storm. We have learned  
that there_ _are many different realities existing in parallel; that anything that **can** happen, **does**  
happen in a different_ _reality. The anomaly is some kind of knot where all of those realities meet .  
Its basically a doorway to countless other realities __and apparently objects that come_ _in contact  
with it are able to pass from one reality to another."_

* * *

 ** _Sickbay_**

Alyen's eyes widened. The mysterious anomaly that the _Saratoga_ had been sent to study had been a lot more...  
 _cosmic_ than anyone could have imagined. Not long after they'd first arrived, Dr McCoy had sent him down  
to Engineering to deliver a PADD to Filars. Along the way he had taken a moment to peek out a window in  
order to see the anomaly for himself.

The sight had left him feeling _very_ uneasy. Once again he'd been glad that he wasn't in charge of the _Saratoga_  
and that his Soul Brother was. He _knew_ his Captain and there was no person that he trusted more with the safety  
of his fellow crewmembers, as well as his lifemate and unborn son.

* * *

 ** _Botanic Bay_**

L'Naym's eyes widened. There were windows not far from the Botanic bay and in the hours since  
they'd arrived, everyone in the Department had taken a moment to peek outside.

None of them had particularly enjoyed what they saw and she had enjoyed it even less. Who knew  
what that…anomaly was, how it had formed or what it could do. To the ship. To the crew.

To her baby…

She had gently rubbed her hand over her stomach; reminding herself that her Soul Brother was on  
the Bridge and would do everything in his power and beyond, to protect everyone on board.

And not only him- the Senior staff would too. She didn't have the close friendship with any of them that  
she did with her Soul Brother, but in the two years that she had served under them she had gotten to  
know them and trusted them completely.

She felt her lifemate reaching out to her. He had sensed her concern and wanted to give comfort.  
During their lunch break the two had each other. Through their Bond, they'd silently communed their  
fears and worries, as well as sending each other reassurance.

 _They weren't alone. Their Soul Brother was there, as was the Senior staff._

When the ship had abruptly lurched she had wondered why. Someone had told her that the anomaly  
had suddenly started to expand and Lieutenant Akari had moved it further back.

Not long afterwards, two crewmembers from Engineering: Petty Officer George Martin and Crewmen Todd  
Daniels had hurried past the labs. Rodriguez had asked them what was going on and Martin had breathlessly  
told them that another ship had come out of the anomaly.

The _Enterprise_.

Both her hands had flown toward her mouth in shock.

 _"A USS Enterprise, under the command of…myself came in contact with this anomaly in its own reality  
and was pulled into ours."_

L'Naym closed her eyes. The anomaly was some sort of gateway to a parallel reality. And another  
 _Enterprise_ had come though it. An _Enterprise_ commanded by another James T. Kirk.

She didn't have time to think through all of the ramifications of parallel realities. She was far too  
busy worrying over how all of this would effect her Soul Brother.

 _"Captain Kirk will soon be arriving by shuttlecraft with his Senior staff to discuss the situation  
and hopefully_ _come up with solutions as to how to return them home. Everyone is to extend to  
both him and his staff full_ _cooperation and courtesy._

 _"Kirk out."_

 _"Captain Kirk will soon be arriving by shuttlecraft with his senior staff to continue the discussion_  
 _and hopefully come up with solutions as to how to return them home. Everyone is to extend to  
both him and his staff full courtesy_."

Dismay filled her. _This other Kirk and his crew are coming over **here?** Oh, Jim. Jim._

* * *

 ** _Medical Bay_**

Alyen groaned internally.

The _Enterprise_. There was nothing that caused his Soul Brother more pain or opened more wounds  
than any discussion of the _Enterprise._ And now it was _here._

No, not the _Enterprise_ that had betrayed him, that would have been bad enough. Instead it was another  
 _Enterprise_. An _Enterprise_ under the command of…himself. An _Enterprise_ that was a constant reminder  
of what might have been.

And now that other _Enterprise's_ Kirk was coming here to the _Saratoga_ with his Senior staff.

Alyen's head was spinning and his heart was filled with foreboding.

He could only communicate with his Soul Brother when they were in physical contact, but he didn't need  
to touch or even see him to know one simple fact:

His Soul Brother was hurting. Badly.

He could feel his lifemate reaching out to him.

 _*Beloved. Jim's going to need us.*_

 _*I know, Beloved. I know.*_


	15. Shuttlebay

_Saratoga Shuttlebay  
2:30 PM_

Kirk stood rigidly at attention as he watched the _Enterprise_ shuttle, _Warrant_ slowly pull inside  
of the shuttle-bay.

He glanced at his First Officer and Chief of Security, who had accompanied him. Arex and Akari were still  
on the bridge and the rest of his senior staff where waiting in the Briefing room. He'd chosen Thelin and Hatcher  
to accompany him and glanced at them both.

He knew that McCoy had wanted to accompany him when he first met with the other Kirk, but his best friend  
had been seething from the moment that the other ship had first arrived and he wasn't quite sure that the irascible  
southern doctor wouldn't say something unpleasant when he first saw their old crew again.

 _They're not the same crew,_ he kept reminding himself.

 _But knowing something in his head and feeling it in his heart were two very different things._

And original _Enterprise_ crew or not, the result was the same-a knife twisting in his heart.

As he watched the _Warrant_ land he silently held his breath and braced himself _._

After a moment the door opened and Kirk beheld…himself.

A wide eyed James T. Kirk stepped out of the shuttle and his eyes grew wider still as they beheld him _._

 _This is mind-bendingly strange,_ Kirk thought.

Three other very familiar figures stepped out of the shuttle.

Spock…

Scotty…

Uhura…

Kirk stared at them in both fascination and pain.

 _I haven't seen them in three years but…_

He angrily chided himself.

 _They're not the same crew! Remember that, Kirk!_

His eyes widened as another figure stepped from the shuttle.

Another McCoy….

 _More and more mind bending._

He nodded politely once all had exited. "Captain Kirk. Welcome to the _Saratoga."_

His double smiled and nodded back. "Captain Kirk. Thank you for having us."

After Kirk had introduced Thelin and Hatcher, his double introduced his staff with obvious pride.  
"This is my First Officer, Commander Spock. My Chief Medical Officer, Doctor McCoy, who I believe  
you know. My Chief Engineer, Lieutenant Commander Scott. And my Chief of Communications,  
Lieutenant Uhura."

Kirk once again nodded. "I'm familiar with all of your Senior staff, Captain."

 _ **Very** familiar._

He noticed that Spock was gazing at him intently and no doubt formulating all sorts of observations and deductions _._

 _I'm sure this is all quite fascinating for you, Mr. Spock. No doubt, I'd make an interesting science experiment._

He recalled those dark eyes going over readings, searching and categorizing the tiniest detail.

Those same dark eyes gazing at him in coldness and disproval. Seeing only supposedly unprofessional behavior  
and completely blind to the bleeding wounds that had caused it. Seeing the slightest detail but completely blind  
to another's pain.

Uhura was staring at him as well.

 _Do you find anything you disprove of, Uhura? You were so quick too before._

A maestro of languages, but speaking nothing but harshness. Incredible ears but deaf to another's pain.

His eyes warmed as he looked at the other McCoy. "Hello, Doctor. I'm sure that you and my McCoy will have a lot  
to talk about."

The wide eyed doctor nodded. "Should be interestin'."

"This is one wee hangar bay!" Scotty noted. "I'm surprised we were able to fit!"

 _No ship will ever be as good as the Enterprise in your eyes, Scotty. I'm sure this ship is just a 'wee tub' in your eyes.  
And I see that you haven't changed…still so quick to form opinions._

 _Just like..._

Trying desperately to ignore the knife twisting in his chest, he turned toward the door. "If you'll all come with me,  
the rest of my Senior staff have assembled in the Briefing Room."


	16. Hearing what is not said

_Saratoga Corridors_  
 _3:15 PM_

 _"All decks this is the Captain."_

Once again everyone on board the _Saratoga_ paused and listened.

 _"Both the Saratoga and the Enterprise will be working together to hopefully find away to get them_  
 _back home. The Enterprise Senior staff will spend about four hours gathering data aboard the Saratoga_  
 _before returning to the Enterprise to continue our collaboration from there. All of you are to give Captain_  
 _Kirk and his crew your full cooperation._

 _"As I've told my Senior staff I'm now telling you- I'm counting on each and every one of you to give_  
 _your best. The way you always have._

 _"Kirk out."_  
_

 _Medical Bay_

Alyen winced. He had done more than just hear the words of his Captain. He had heard the pain in his  
Soul Brother's voice.

He looked around. There were no patients in sickbay at the moment and it would probably be awhile  
before Dr McCoy returned.

He glanced over at Belzoni who discerned his silent question and nodded.  
_

 _Saratoga Botany Bay_

L'Naym closed her eyes. The _Enterprise_ crew would be on this ship for the hours and every minute  
they were here would be in knife in her Soul Brother's heart.

Her face set in determination. Most of the coordinated efforts would no doubt take place in Engineering,  
Operations, Communications, Physics and Astrophysics. It was doubtful that there would be much work done  
in the Botany Department.

She turned to Rodriguez. "Sir, can I be excused for a few minutes?"

 _Saratoga Corridors_

Both Nlians made their way through the ship's corridors.

Their Soul Brother needed them both and he needed them now.


	17. Cutting Deeply

"You have a fine ship." After following him to the bridge and silently watching him make the announcement,  
his counterpart was now accompanying him toward Engineering.

 _Being with him shouldn't be as bad as being around the others. He didn't turn his back on me, after all._

"I know," Kirk replied. "To quote my Chief Engineer: 'She may not look like much but she's got it where  
it counts. But a ship's only as good as its crew."

 _You're not the only one proud of your crew._

"Mine might not have gotten the highest scores in the Academy but they've never given anything less than  
their all. Most importantly they've always been there for each other. And me."

 _They stitched me back together after…_

His double nodded. "Well, it definitely paid off. I have to admit I was surprised to see a _Delphis_ class  
so deep in space."

 _Obviously. I would have been too once upon a time. As far as I was concerned the bigger a ship was the better.  
I was so arrogant and naïve._

"You're in good company. For a long time most people thought that a _Delphis_ class was little more than  
a glorified shuttlepod. I've spent the past two years proving them wrong."

"Well, I guess you convinced Starfleet if you made it all the way out here to the Campor System."

"That I did." He couldn't keep the pride from his voice. "The _Saratoga_ is currently on a Five Year Mission."

His counterpart's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"An extended research survey," he clarified. "We set out last year. We're circumnavigating the entire Federation,  
something that few ships have attempted and none as small as ours. We dock at the closest base or outpost  
to refuel and shore leave every six months. We work both in known space and on the edges of unknown space."  
He managed a smile. "And occasionally we peek over the edges."

His double grinned back. "If you're anything like me you've probably been peeking more than _occasionally."_

 _His grin. It's brighter, more cocky and so much more innocent._

"Guilty as charged. We've already made a few First Contacts. Ever since Nero, Starfleet's been stepping up  
exploration of space big time and ships are being sent out in droves. They're finding new worlds and phenomena  
every day. Someone needs to study them and no one's better at doing that than a _Delphis_ class ship.  
Big ships come in, discover a place and then move on. We come in and take a closer look and in the process  
we make a lot more discoveries.

"This is the furthest we've been out so far. We'd just finished mapping a new area of space that the  
 _USS Valiant_ discovered, when Starfleet contacted us and asked us to take a look at a strange anomaly  
their remote sensors had picked up. They had a few misgivings about sending one of the smallest ships in  
the Fleet to check it out, but we were the closest ship in the area."

His double smiled. "Same here."

Kirk took a deep breath. "And what where _you_ doing out this deep in space, Captain Kirk?"

His double gave a proud smile of his own. "The _Enterprise_ is currently on a Five Year Mission  
of deep space exploration."

 _A Five Year Mission. What I would have killed to go on once. And on the Enterprise._

He recalled the first time he had seen the Flagship gleaming in the sunlight. He had fallen in love  
with her from the start. Those first few months when he had commanded her had been the happiest  
of his life and sailing the stars with her all that he had ever wanted.

 _I would still be sailing her now, if only…_

"We set out last year too," his counterpart continued; "Although we've had a few delays and setbacks along  
the way. We were finally getting firmly underway and were just passing the furthest subspace relays when  
Starfleet told us to look at a weird anomaly."

He once again smiled. "We're doing what the _Enterprise_ was meant to do…explore." He paused for  
a moment. "And I can't imagine doing it without my crew at my back."

 _I could tell in the Briefing Room how much your crew means to you. You're close to them. Very close._  
 _The way my original crew and I could have been._

The other Kirk's tone was now quiet. "You're right, a ship's only as good as its crew and mine's everything that  
any Captain could ask."

 _Your crew. Your crew never turned your back on you. Betrayed you. Stabbed you and left you to bleed_.

The knife twisted ever deeper.

His double gave a faint smile. "Is that where your _Enterprise_ is now? Somewhere in deep space on a Five Year Mission?"

 _Of course he would assume that_.

The knife twisted again.

"Not quite. She's currently on an extended patrol along the Federation's borders."

The other Kirk's eyebrows shot upward. "Patrol?"

"The _Valiant_ is currently on a Five Year Mission now; she set out earlier this year. Starfleet's planning  
on a second soon; they're going to send the _Aurora_ , which is being constructed now. They're both going  
to spearhead Starfleet's deep space exploration program."

The other Kirk frowned slightly. "They didn't want to send the Flagship?"

"The _Enterprise_ isn't the Flagship anymore."

 _She's been in disgrace ever since the 'Incident.'._

"The _USS Excalibur is_. She was launched last year, I attended the ceremony. She mostly serves in diplomatic  
and defensive capabilities. The official bearer of the Federation flag."

He could _smell_ the puzzlement coming off of his counterpart.

 _And of course he's going to want to know what happened. And won't stop pushing until he get's an answer._

"If you don't mind my asking, who's Captain of the _Enterprise_ here?"

"Jason Morrick. You know him?"

"Yeah, he was one of my teachers at the Academy. Strict but fair, always gets his point across.  
I imagine he and this universe's Spock get along great, since he's a real stickler for regulations."

 _No doubt. The Spock I know has regulations in his veins. Concern and compassion however..._

The other Kirk paused. "How long have you been in command of the _Saratoga?"_

I knew this was coming.

He took a breath. "Almost two years. I boarded her for the first time on 2259.0.1. A new start for a new year."

"But you _were_ Captain of the _Enterprise_ before?" his double pressed. "On the bridge I noticed you said I was  
 _still_ the Captain."

 _Trust another me to notice that._

"You're right, I was. After Nero, Pike got promoted to Admiral and I got his ship."

The other Kirk didn't bother to hide his incredulity "You were handed the _Flagship._ And you left after less  
than a year? Why?"

 _Why indeed_.

He felt the knife twisting again.

"Did it have anything to do with Nibiru?" his counterpart asked.

I"Nibiru?"/I Kirk raised an eyebrow. "

No. I've never been there." He paused. "Were you on shore leave on Stardate 2258.72?

It was his double's turn to raise an eyebrow now. "Yeah, I was planet-side. Went to a bar, had a couple drinks.  
Nothing big happened though."

 _Nothing happened. An ordinary, uneventful shore leave. He went down, had a few drinks, went back to the ship  
and went on his merry way._

"I see," he said quietly

 _Nothing happened. If I hadn't walked into that particular bar, or those two men hadn't been there, or they'd  
targeted someone else. _

_Everything would have been different. If only…_

The knife was drawing blood

 _I was wrong. It's every bit as bad being around him as the others._

"I take it that something happened to you?" his double asked.

 _Something happened all right. Something that ripped my heart out and sent my life spiraling straight to Hell._

"Yes…" His voice was a near whisper. "It's the reason I left."

Once again his double was unable to contain his surprise. "Something happened during a _shore leave  
_ that made you decide to leave the _Enterprise?"_

The knife was plunging ever deeper and the pain was becoming searing.

"It's more like what happened _afterwards_ , Captain" And I prefer not to discuss it right now."

"Captain?"

Both Kirks looked up to see two Nlians standing in the passageway watching them.


	18. Love Heals

_Saratoga Hallway_

The two Nlians hurried through the corridors. They had been told by a crewmember that the Captain  
had left the bridge, along with his counterpart, and was now heading toward the Astrophysics lab.

Ahead of them they heard two familiar voices.

"Did it have anything to do with Nibiru?"

"Nibiru? No. I've never been there." A pause. "Were you on shore leave on Stardate 2258.72?

"Yeah, I was planet-side. Went to a bar, had a couple drinks. Nothing big happened though."

"I see."

They briefly froze. They recognized their Soul Brother's voice and…the other's. They also recognized  
the date mentioned and what the conversation was about.

"I take it that something happened to you?"

"Yes…It's the reason I left."

"Something happened during a _shore leave_ that made you decide to leave the _Enterprise?"_

"It's more like what happened _afterwards,_ Captain. And I prefer not to discuss it right now."

They rounded the corner and beheld…Captain James T. Kirk and Captain James T. Kirk.

"Captain?" Alyen said softly.

As the two men paused and turned to them, both Nlians stared. Both Kirks could have been  
identical twins. But the lifemates knew their Soul Brother. Even without touching him they could  
pick him out from a dozen other Kirks.

This other Kirk…he was him and yet he wasn't.

He didn't recognize them, they were nothing but two faceless crewmembers. He had obviously  
been through hardships and trials…but there was an innocence in him that their Soul Brother had  
lost that tragic night three years ago. He may have been hurt over the years, but he had never  
been _betrayed_. He hadn't gained the same wisdom that their Soul Brother had. He hadn't had  
the same sorrows or the same joys.

Upon seeing them, their Soul Brother's gladness to see them was obvious….as was his pain.

"Captain, may we speak to you for a moment?" L'Naym asked earnestly.

He gave his double a nod. "If you'll excuse us for a moment, Captain." He turned back to  
the Nlians and motioned them toward a door. "Let's step in here for a moment, Crewmen."

As soon as the three of them were in the room, L'Naym grabbed him and hugged him tightly.  
"Jim," she whispered. "When we heard what was happening…" She stepped back and looked at him.  
"How are you holding up through all of this?"

"I've been better." His voice was weary.

"What do you need, Soul Brother?" Alyen asked softly.

"Right now, both of you," he whispered.

The lifemates each reached out a hand. Kirk laced his fingers with both of theirs.

 _Three Souls briefly touched._

 _The Joined Souls felt the depth of the Touched Soul's love for both of them._  
 _His love for them…_  
 _His gratitude for their presence..._  
 _And above all his pain._

 _Pain at the reminder of the past…_  
 _Pain at the sight of the vast silver starship, Enterprise._  
 _Pain at the sight of its crew._  
 _Pain at the sight of his double._  
 _Pain at the reminder of what he had lost…_  
 _Pain for what might have been._

 _The knife re-plunged._  
 _Old wounds reopened._

 _The Joined Souls wrapped their arms tightly around the Touched Soul…_  
 _Embracing him, in both body, heart and soul._  
 _He returned their embrace just as tightly, almost desperately._

 _*Feel our love, Soul Brother. Let it heal you.*_

 _The Touched Soul felt the depth of the Two Joined Souls' love for him._  
 _Their grief for his pain._  
 _Their unwavering support._  
 _He drank it like a man dying of thirst being given water._  
 _The bleeding slowed and the pain eased._

 _The Three Souls spoke what had been their Truth for two years._

 _*You are Jim and you are ours.*_

 _*You are Shylea and Tuskaro. You are one and you are mine.*_

 _The Joined Souls gently drew the Touched Soul's attention to the tiny life growing_  
 _within the female half._  
 _It was still too young to Share or communicate…._  
 _But its presence could be felt._  
 _A precious little spark of light and being._

 _*We love you, Jim._

 _*And our son, your nephew, he will love you too.*_

 _*You are our brother and you are family.*_

 _*I know. And I'm glad.*_

 _Love heals and love strengthens._  
 _The wounds were still there._  
 _They would always be there._  
 _And they would ache for as long as the other Enterprise as her crew where there._  
 _But they were no longer bleeding._  
 _The knife was no longer plunging._

 _The Three Souls embraced tightly…and then slowly withdrew._

"I need everyone on this ship to pull together and stay strong for now," Kirk whispered as he gently  
disengaged himself from his Soul Siblings. "Hopefully we'll soon find a solution to this mess."

"Everyone on this ship is with you, Jim," Alyen said quietly. "You know that."

Kirk smiled. "I do know that, Little bro."

"Let that knowledge, like our love, give you strength," L'Naym whispered.

"It does, Sis. More than you know."

He had his Soul Siblings and he had his crew.  
He could hold everything else as long as they held him.

All three took a moment to compose themselves. Then L'Naym straightened. "Do you have any orders  
for us in particular. Captain?"

Kirk gave another slight smile and then looked at Alyen who had also straightened and was looking  
at him with determination.

"Alyen, get back to Sickbay and help Dr. McCoy in any way you can. I also need you and all the other  
Medical personnel to keep an eye out for anything unusual, health or otherwise. And be your usual  
encouraging self, I'm sure everyone down there will need it." His eyebrow raised. "Especially Bones."

"Of course, Captain."

"L'Naym, you'll still help in the botanic lab. Every department on this ship will be collecting and going  
over data. Most of it will be from Engineering, Operations, Physics and Astrophysics, but the other labs  
might come up with something as well. And keep your eyes open; we know that inanimate objects react  
to the anomaly, there's a chance that plants might too. Your main priority though, will be as morale officer.  
Do what you can to help the crew through this. I'm sure everyone will need as much cheering up as possible."

"Right away, Captain."

The three exited the room and both Nlians headed down the corridor back toward their posts.  
Their Captain had given them jobs to do and they had no intention of letting him down.

The other Kirk watched them curiously. "Who were those two? If you don't mind my asking?"

Kirk paused. "Crewmen Tuskaro Alyen and Shylea L'Naym. Husband and wife. Paramedic  
and Botanist respectively."

"Friends of yours?"

 _Friends?_

Kirk's face was expressionless but his voice was anything but. "They're more than friends, Captain.  
 _Much_ more."

Something about his tone let his counterpart know not to press for more info.

 _This is out of your league, Kirk so don't stick your nose in it._


	19. Mind-bendingly Strange

_Saratoga Medical Bay  
3:30 PM_

Alyen arrived back in sickbay to the sight of Belzoni going over a PADD.

The Head Nurse looked up at him. "Dr. McCoy hasn't gotten back yet." Her voice quieted.

"Did you see the Captain?"

He nodded. "All of this has upset him. Badly," he said softly. "But he's strong, he'll get through this."

Belzoni nodded sadly. "Hopefully we all will."

Any other comment she might have made was cut off as the turbolift doors opened to reveal…

Dr. Leonard McCoy…And Dr. Leonard McCoy.

Both Belzoni and Alyen stared. The two men could have been identical twins. Even their uniforms were…  
No not quite. Alyen, always good at observation, noticed that their pants were slightly different,  
but the difference was minor.

Both doctors were staring at each other now and both wore almost identical perplexed scowls. "Jim, said  
this was strange," one of them, the _Enterprise_ CMO, said finally. "Try _mind-bendingly_ strange."

"That's for sure," McCoy managed.

Alyen silently agreed and knew from her expression, that Belzoni felt the same.

The other doctor took a breath. "I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If anything happens  
to MY Captain, he will be treated by _me_ and _only_ by me. _Not_ some doppelganger."

McCoy raised an eyebrow. "This is _my_ sickbay. Hell, this is my _universe_. You and your friends  
are the doppelgangers."

"Don't remind me." His double glanced around. "This is one tiny sickbay."

McCoy's face darkened slightly. "It suits our needs and I'll thank you not to insult it. Lives have  
been saved here and crewmembers have _died_ here."

The other McCoy actually flushed slightly. "Sorry," he muttered.

 _He's stressed_. Alyen noted. _How can he not be? He's been ripped from his own universe_.

He couldn't even imagine how he would react if this had happened to him. If he were separated  
from his beloved. From their baby….

McCoy nodded and his expression grew slightly warmer. "We've got a few hours, let's get started."  
He motioned to Alyen and Belzoni. "This is my Head Nurse, Diana Belzoni and Medical Assistant,  
Tuskaro Alyen."

He handed Belzoni the PADDs he was carrying. "Belzoni, my… double and I are going to be in  
the lab. I need you to pull up as much biomedical data as you can from our records and transfer  
them to these PADD's."

Belzoni took the PADD's. "Right away, Doctor."

McCoy turned to turned to Alyen. "Alyen, you'll help her. Also, both the _Saratoga_ and the _Enterprise_  
are running ongoing sensor sweeps of that crazy anomaly out there. Run it through our computers  
and note anything that might be medically relevant." He snorted. "As if there's anything about cosmic  
doorways that open between infinite universes that _wouldn't_ be relevant to one's physical and mental  
health."

Alyen nodded. "I'll put all of Bower's lessons to good use, sir."

While the two CMO's made their way to the lab, Alyen caught the eye of the newcomer. "It's an honor  
to meet you. Dr McCoy," he said softly.


	20. A friendship that will define you

_Botanic Lab_

 _4:30 PM_

Rodriguez handed L'Naym a PADD. "Shylea, could you take this to Commander Falno right away?  
He's in Stellar Cartography now."

L'Naym nodded and took the PADD. Since the _Enterprise_ crew had arrived, all of the Departments  
had been intensely collecting and going over data. As she had assumed, most of the action was taking  
place in Engineering, Operations, Physics and Stellar Sciences. But the other Departments were busy too;  
the _Saratoga_ was getting ready to launch another probe toward the anomaly, and both the Biology and  
Botanical Department where preparing samples to send with it.

L'Naym nodded and took the PADD. Since the _Enterprise_ crew had arrived, all of the Departments had  
been intensely collecting and going over data. As she had assumed, most of the action was taking place  
in Engineering, Operations, Physics and Stellar Sciences. But the other Departments were busy too  
and Botany was no exception.

As she wandered through the corridors she noted the mood of her fellow crewmates. Everyone was  
professional, focused and determined.

And everyone was upset as well.

The _Saratoga_ was a small and close knit crew and fiercely loyal to their Captain. All of them know how badly  
the _Enterprise Incident_ had scarred him. And all of them knew how badly this new _Enterprise_ was affecting  
him now.

But their Captain had given all of them a task and all of them were determined to not do what the _Enterprise_  
crew had done years ago…let their Captain down

* * *

 _Stellar Cartography_

L'Naym exited the turbolift and made her way to Stellar Cartography. She had always enjoyed visiting  
both it and the astrophysics lab; they reminded her of the vast observatory in Oslamth that she had  
so loved to visit in her youth.

When she entered the chamber, she noticed Lieutenant Commander Falno, Head of Stellar Sciences.  
He was involved in an intense conversation with Commander Thelin and…she paused in recognition…  
Commander Spock.

She took a breath and made her way over to Falno. "Sir. Commander Rodriguez told me to give this to you,"  
she said softly.

Falno nodded and took the PADD. After briefly looking through it, he handed it back to L'Naym and called over  
to another officer. "Silverstein, download this and transfer over files A-79, C-29 and H-10."

"Yes, sir."

L'Naym silently made her way over to the consol where Lieutenant Abigail Silverstein sat. She managed  
a slight smile as she approached which Silverstein returned.

Both women were good friends. Silverstein was practical, level headed and passionate about stellar dynamics.  
She also had an interest in botany and L'Naym, while plants would always be her first love, had always had  
a deep interest in the stars. The two had bonded as a result and over the years had conducted several projects  
and studies together.

" _Shalom,"_ Silverstein whispered as she the Nlian arrived at her side.

 _"_ _Shalom,"_ L'Naym returned. Exchanging the ancient Hebrew greeting had become a longstanding habit  
between them.

Silverstein took the PADD and looked over it. "This will take a few minutes."

L'Naym nodded and moved closer. "How have things been down here?" she whispered so as not to interrupt  
the other officers' conversation.

 _"Very_ busy." Silverstein answered. "Commander Falno's constantly moving back and forth between here  
and Astrophysics. Commander Thelin's been in here a lot too, although he's spending most of his time in  
Physics."

"What have they found so far?"

"A _lot_ of stuff about that anomaly." She glanced at the anomaly's image which was being displayed on the vast  
viewscreen. "The Departments are focusing on three main things right now: finding out the physical effects  
of the anomaly on organic matter, finding ways to enhance the _Enterprise's_ shields while near or _in_ it, and  
indentifying the unique quantum signatures of each of our realities. The theory is that every reality has its  
own quantum signature, its own 'fingerprint.'

"And they need to find the _Enterprise_ reality's 'fingerprint'."

"Exactly."

As the download continued, L'Naym glanced back over at Falno, Thelin and Spock..

She had encountered Vulcans before; growing up she had seen a few on Nlia. And of course there had been  
Jim's mentor, Ambassador Spock.

The elderly Vulcan had called Jim regularly and the two had struck a close friendship. Jim had mentioned  
once that the Ambassador had become almost a father-like figure to him. She had found it ironic that while  
one Spock had hurt her Soul Brother so badly another version of him could become a close friend and mentor.

Last year, her Captain had been notified that the Ambassador was dying and asking for him. He had immediately  
taken the _Saratoga_ and had headed to New Vulcan where he had spent three days in the dying Vulcan's company.

During that time, much to her surprise, the Ambassador had asked to see both her and her lifemate.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _4/1/2260  
_ _New Vulcan  
_ _Residence of Ambassador Spock_

 _Upon beaming down to the dying Vulcan's home, Jim had led them both to the elderly Vulcan's bedside.  
The Ambassador had silently gazed at the Nlians for several moments before speaking._

 _"_ _Jim's path…is different here," he whispered haltingly. "Every reality…has its own path. In my reality…  
Dr. McCoy and myself were always at his side. That…is not the case here. Here…instead of my counterpart…  
it is the two of you and your friendship has greatly aided him." He paused. "Jim…chose well in you both.  
Thank you…for being there for him." _

_He had paused and coughed for a few seconds before continuing. "Cherish…your friendship always…  
For it will define…all three of you… in ways that you do not yet realize."_

 _*End Flashback*_

* * *

L'Naym forced her thoughts back to the present.

The Ambassador had been right. The bond she and her lifemate shared with their Soul Brother  
had changed and enriched all three of them.

She thought about her universe's Spock. Jim had told her and Tuskaro that according to the Ambassador,  
in the elderly Vulcan's reality, Kirk and Spock had been best friends. As close as brothers.

Here…because of mistakes and misunderstandings that wasn't the case and never would be.

She thought of the other Spock who was somewhere in space on the now disgraced former Flagship.

 _I pity you Commander_ , she thought sadly. _You have no idea what you threw away. What you lost._

She had seen Jim's soul _._ She _knew_ him and knew that there was no better person to have as a Captain,  
as a brother, or _…_ she thought lovingly of her unborn child _…_ or an uncle _._

She looked over at the other Spock who was now talking to Thelin.

An elderly Spock from one reality.

A second Spock from this reality.

And now a third Spock from yet another.

It was all enough to make her head spin.

"It's done."

Silverstein's voice startled her and she glanced over to see her holding the PADD out.  
Murmuring her thanks she quickly took it.

As she made her way back towards the door, she once again gazed at the Vulcan.

 _I hope that you haven't made the same mistakes that your counterpart here did._


	21. Take care of yourselves

_Saratoga Medical Bay_

 _10:30 PM_

"You should get some rest," McCoy said quietly.

Alpha shift had long since ended and Nurse Minil and Crewmen Vlaxa had arrived to replace the Medical staff,  
but both Belzoni and Alyen had remained at sickbay to help in any way they could during this entire incredible,  
painful situation.

"Are _you_ going to be resting, Doctor?" Alyen asked.

McCoy snorted. "I doubt that any of the Senior staff will be doing much of that tonight."

Alyen knew that was definitely true. Every Department on both the _Saratoga_ and the _Enterprise_ was working  
around the clock studying the anomaly and trying to find a safe way for the _Enterprise_ to return home.

McCoy had insisted that his staff take a break to eat, although he himself had remained in Medbay.  
While in the Mess Hall, Alyen had briefly reunited with his lifemate. She'd been excused from regular  
duty after Alpha Shift, but had spent the time since trying to encourage and/or help other crewmates  
in whatever way she could. In fact, he'd arrived to find her singing a Cheering Song to three crewmembers  
in an attempt to lift their spirits. When he left the Mess Hall he'd brought back a plate for the doctor,  
which the CMO had accepted with quiet thanks.

Although it was late at night, all of the Senior staff were still up, with the exception of Akari and Arex;  
Jim had ordered them to take breaks because he'd wanted whoever was at Helm or Navigation to be fully  
rested with all reflexes sharp.

Lieutenant Akari.

Alyen shuddered when he thought about what could have happened if it weren't for their Helmsman.  
He would have to thank him personally for moving the _Saraotga_ out of danger earlier when the anomaly  
had first expanded.

Since then, both the _Saratoga_ and the _Enterprise_ had moved back even further, but as unpredictable as  
that thing was, he knew he'd be on edge until they were well away from here.

The _Enterprise_ staff had returned to their ship after a few hours on board the _Saratoga,_ but they hadn't  
gone alone; several engineers, including Commander Filars, had accompanied them to assist in repairs.  
As tense as the mood had been onboard the _Saratoga_ with the _Enterprise_ crew, Alyen wondered how  
difficult it would be for the Saratogans on board the massive Flagship.

And if any other of the _Enterpris_ e crew now knew the truth.

While the other Dr McCoy had been onboard, both doctors had worked together, exchanging data,  
theories and studying the physical effects of the anomaly. Probes launched from both ships containing  
biological samples had indicated that while 'entanglement' affected machines, it didn't seem to affect  
biological matter. Nobody from the _Enterprise_ seemed to have suffered from their trip through it.  
And Ambassador Spock had never seemed to suffer ill effects from his trip though a similar anomaly.

At some point though, the _Enterprise_ CMO had asked McCoy for comparative scans of the Captain's DNA.  
Although McCoy had been willing he had naturally wanted to know why. This had led to a conversation  
about some of the events of the other _Enterprise's_ reality.

Alyen hadn't been eavesdropping, but since he was right there in the room running data, he couldn't help  
but hear the conversation. From what both McCoy's discussed, it was obvious that the other Captain Kirk  
had had quite a different life from his Soul Brother in more ways than one.

And then the other McCoy had said something that had made him freeze.

 _"Looks like your Jim's had it pretty easy."_

Alyen had stiffened. He'd gripped the test tube he was holding so tightly he was surprised it didn't break  
and felt unfamiliar anger sweep through him.

 _Easy._ This other McCoy had thought that Jim's life had been _easy!?_

He'd managed to keep himself from confronting the other doctor, but his CMO had had no such constraints.  
He had been furious.

 _"Easy!? Don't think that my Jim's life has been all peaches and cream! Because it sure has hell hasn't!"_

He had turned to Alyen and none to gently handed him another PADD _. "Go help Belzoni run this data through.  
_ _ **Dr McCoy**_ _and I are going to have a little conversation."_

Wordlessly Alyen had taken the PADD and gone to the other room.

When, shortly afterwards the two doctors had come out as well, he had been able to tell from the slightly pale  
expression on the _Enterprise_ McCoy's face that the conversation had shocked and upset him.

 _Both your Jim and mine have had very different lives, Doctor,_ he had thought.

McCoy's tired voice brought his thoughts back to the present.

"I'll be staying near Medbay tonight in case anything new turns up. I'll catch a nap later." He frowned  
slightly. "I'd better set up a cot for Jim, because I _know_ that there's no way he'll be going to his quarters tonight."

Alyen was certain of that as well. He _knew_ his Soul Brother. "I'll help."

The two of them got a cot from storage and made their way with it toward the Ready Room to set it up.  
Alyen had commed Shylea and when they arrived she was waiting for them. While the two men set up  
the cot she placed a small vase of _keolla_ flowers on the desk. The flowers gave off a sweet smell that helped  
one to relax. After the cot was set up she put a pillow and blanket on it.

McCoy pulled out his comm. "Jim, there's a cot set up in your Ready Room. I expect you to _use it_ at some point."

 _'_ _Thanks, Bones,"_ came the reply.

McCoy put away his comm. and stifled a yawn.

L'Naym looked at him with concern. Would you like me to make you a herbal drink, Doctor?" she asked.

McCoy shook his head. "Thanks but no. I'll grab something from the Mess Hall." He gave her an appraising look.  
"It's getting late, you should turn in." Pregnant Nlians needed plenty of rest.

He turned to Alyen. "You too." Pregnant females rested better with their lifemates nearby; their Bond soothed  
not only the mother but the unborn child as well.

"Are you sure there's nothing else we can help with, Doctor?" Alyen asked softly.

" _Go_. You guys have been helping take care f others all day. Go take care of _yourselves_ for awhile, while it's still  
relatively quiet."


	22. Something's happened

_8/22/2261  
Alyen and L'Naym's Quarters  
6:10 AM_

Nlians were by nature a gentle and peaceful race. But they were _anything_ but weak; one couldn't survive  
in a harsh desert world without strength, cunning and above all awareness.

All Nlians had an acute awareness of their environment and they were very good at sensing danger.  
Pregnant Nlians' senses were particularly heightened when it came to something that might affect  
them or their young.

So when L'Naym jerked awake from a sound sleep…she _knew_ that something had happened to the ship.

Alyen awoke beside her. "Beloved? What is it?"

L'Naym looked around. "I…don't know. Something's happened."

There were no alarms, but Alyen wasn't about to doubt his lifemate's instincts. He reached for  
the COMM near his side of the bed. He would have liked to have called Jim, but immediately  
shoved that thought aside. If something was happening to the ship their Captain didn't need  
to be distracted.

He thought quickly.

 _Crewmen Ceron._

Yes, Antir Ceron from Security. At 6'3 the Moaven was regarded as strongman by the crew and a gentle  
giant by the children. The Nlians had become acquainted with him as a result of their mutual bond  
with young people.

He was currently assigned to Gamma Shift. He might know what was going on.

Alyen flipped open the COMM. "Alyen to Ceron."

 _"_ _Ceron here,"_ came the reply.

"Ceron, do you know if anything's happening with the ship right now?"

 _"_ _Something's happened all right. That anomaly started expanding again."_

Both Nlians stiffened. L'Naym's hand went protectively to her stomach.

 _"_ _We weren't close to it when it happened, but Helm still moved us back further. I just spoke with Kissi  
down in Sensors and she says that readings have gone off the scale."_

"Thank you."

Alyen flipped the comm shut.

L'Naym was starting to get up. "We may as well get dressed, Beloved. Neither of us are going  
to get anymore sleep."

Alyen nodded. It was only three hours to the beginning of Alpha shift and extra hands would no doubt  
be appreciated in sickbay. Rodriguez had told L'Naym not to come back to the labs before her shift,  
but there were no doubt crewmembers who could use encouragement until them.

No staying in their quarters for them. They would help this ship, their crew and their Soul Brother,  
in any small way that they could.


	23. You have a fine crew

_Captain's Log_  
 _Stardate 2261.8.23_  
 _06:45 hours_

 _At 0:6:10 hours the anomaly once again expanded, even more than it had previously. It once again_  
 _retracted after several minutes, but we noticed that it was now smaller than it had originally been_  
 _and a lot more turbulent._

 _Based on our combined reading, both ships have been able to determine that while the anomaly constantly_  
 _fluctuates, sudden expansion and then retraction is an indication of instability. That thing is beginning_  
 _to destabilize and we estimate that it will begin to dissipate within fourteen hours._

 _That thing being gone would make everyone here on the Saratoga feel better. The whole ship has been_  
 _tense, and not just from the Enterprise. Knowing that there's an anomaly nearby that can throw you into_  
 _another universe would make anyone nervous._

 _But if it goes now the Enterprise will be stuck here. Which will open up a whole new can of worms._  
 _So there is no escape from tension._

 _But with tension is determination. Both ships have been working non-stop to indentify the unique quantum_  
 _signatures to each of our realities. Both our scientists and the Enterprise's, along with Comander Spock_  
 _and Ensign Chekov. They're guardingly optimistic._

 _I remember Spock's brilliance, he wasn't selected Chief Science Officer of the Flagship for nothing._  
 _All other candidates had only half of his qualifications. And Chekov. I remember how I was sometimes_  
 _in awe of the things he could do with computers and calculations. It's not everyone who can count_  
 _the variables for emergency transport quicker than a computer_

 _Yes, with the Enterprise crew one can always realy on their IQ's and their skills, if nothing else and if_  
 _they say that there's a good chance I won't doubt that._

* * *

 _09:30 hours_

 _Good news, at last our scientists have successfully discovered the correct frequencies. Both Ensign Chekov_  
 _and Lieutenant Arex have since been working on ways for the Enterprise to set a course. Chekov_  
 _(or his counterpart) was one of Arex's students while he taught at the Academy and the two work well together._

 _Engineering and Operations have also been busy sending over data and suggestions about further enhancing_  
 _the Enterprise's shields. I've seen that anomaly from the outside and sensor readings of it on the inside and_  
 _I do NOT envy the Enterprise having to go in it again. But it's the only way. To reach a goal you sometimes…._  
 _just have to take the plunge. You have to go through the obstacle or circumstance and come out the other end._  
 _No going back, only forward._

* * *

 _12:45 AM_  
 _Arex and Chekov have completed all of their adjustments and the Enterprise has laid in a course._  
 _They're now busy with last minute preparations and everyone on both ships is holding their breaths._

* * *

 _Ready Room_  
 _1:20 PM_

Kirk sat at his desk having a last minute conversation with his counterpart via viewscreen.

"There's no telling how long our shields will hold up inside that thing, even with the enhancements,"  
his counterpart said.

"We'll keep our comms open," Kirk answered. "M'Ress and Uhura have been working with Operations  
to boost communications between our ships. We're hopeful that with the enhancements we should be able  
to maintain contact with you while in the anomaly and hopefully for a few minutes after."

His counterpart nodded and silently gazed at him.

Kirk knew what was going through his mind. He had known that it was only a matter of time before  
the _Enterprise_ crew, especially their Captain figured out what happened. Bones had told him about  
the _discussion_ he'd had with his counterpart. Filars had had a similar conversation with Scotty while  
onboard the _Enterprise_ and M'Ress with Uhura.

But even if they hadn't said anything to their Captain yet, he had known from the start that any double  
of him would be as relentless as a bulldog once he wanted to find out something. The other Kirk had known  
that he had once been in command of the Flagship, but had left after a very brief time. He also knew that  
 _something_ had taken place during a shore leave on Stardate 2258.72?

He had contacted his Chief of Communications and given her instructions. Some hours later when the _Enterprise_  
Kirk had attempted to access the Saratoga's files she had been ready.

 _"Can I assist you with something, Captain?_ " she'd asked.

The other Kirk had looked a bit sheepish but unapologetic. " _Yes Lieutenant. I need access to your ship's_  
 _records regarding news and current event reports from the period around the year 2258."_

 _"Captain Kirk said that you'd be interested in those records. He left instructions that if you inquired you_  
 _were to be given access because you'd just hack them otherwise."_

So the other Kirk had looked through the files and had seen the headlines and reports.

'HERO COMES OUT – I WAS RAPED.'

'FAMOUS STARFLEET CAPTAIN RAPED.'

'THE ENTERPRISE INCIDENT'

'DISGRACEFUL ACTIONS OF ENTERPRISE CREW'

'CAPTAIN KIRK LEAVING THE ENTERPRISE'

'FLAGSHIP CREW DISGRACED'

'LESSONS FROM THE INCIDENT'

'REORGANIZATION OF STARSHIP CREWS'

Yeah, he had seen it all. And it had no doubt sent him reeling.

His counterpart took a breath. "Jim…" he began; "I'm sorry about what happened to you."

Kirk nodded. "So was I," he said quietly. "But I've learned to move on." Their eyes met. "I've built a new life  
for myself. A good life." He recalled the words of Tolliver when they had spoken in the Lounge, just before  
the anomaly expanded againt.

 _"The way I see it, Jim, one shouldn't dwell on the what if's, but what is. You shouldn't focus on what you had_  
 _but on what you have. And when tragedy comes…you should to try to make something good come out of it."_

He thought of his crew, Bones, his Soul Siblings and his unborn nephew. His _family._ "A life that I wouldn't  
trade for _anything."_

"I'm glad," the other Kirk said softly. "You've got a fine crew."

He was silent for a moment. "So do you."


	24. Both Counts

_Saratoga Botany Bay_  
 _4:15 PM_

L'Naym took a deep breath.

The _Enterprise_ was gone.

At exactly 1:25 PM it had departed. L'Naym and the others in the Botany Department, even Rodriguez, had gone  
to the nearby windows to watch. She had felt her stomach clench as the silver ship vanished into the red chaotic  
depths of the anomaly.

"It's just a matter of waiting now," Rodriguez had said solemnly. 'They've rigged two way communication  
between both ships. Hopefully we'll know something soon."

Several tense minutes later the Captain had made a ship wide announcement that the _Enterprise_ had safely  
made it back to its reality.

It had seemed that everyone on the ship had let out a long exhale.

Nobody had been happy about the _Enterprise_ crew being here. But nobody had wished harm to come to  
to them either.

The anomaly…she had heard Commander Thelin refer to it as a Quantum Storm … had dissipated not long  
afterwards. She had felt a surge of relief and knew that everyone else felt the same.

The _Saratoga_ was now slowly moving away from the area at impulse so as to monitor for any further  
changes. They would be going to warp tomorrow.

Not soon enough as far as she was concerned. The Quantum Storm might be gone but who knew if it might  
come back or what affect it might have if it did? The Captain had ordered warning beacons left behind to steer  
any ships clear of the area and she knew she wouldn't be the only one breathing a sigh of relief when they were  
far away.

The rest of the ship was still cataloging all of the data collected, filling out reports, but she could sense that  
everyone was going through the slow exhale after a storm.

And this had been quite a storm for everyone.

Which is why she had a request for Commander Thelin. The Andorian had a knack for being everywhere at  
once and he had once again come to the Botany Labs where he was going over some data with Rodriguez.

She waited until he had finished his discussion before approaching. "Commander, may I have a word?"

* * *

 _Captain's Ready Room_  
 _4:15 PM_

Kirk let out a sigh. Since the Enterprise's departure he'd been busy, either on the bridge, visiting all  
the Departments, or talking to personnel. Not to mention having a few subspace meetings with Starfleet  
Command. He'd been ordered to take the _Saratoga_ to Starbase Sigma. While there he'd confer with  
Starfleet about what happened and share the data collected about the anomaly.

This is big, he thought. We've studied a strange anomaly and encountered beings from a parallel reality.

He was now taking the time to go over some reports. Now that the immediate crisis was finally over,  
things were finally slowly down. But there was still subtle tension which he knew wouldn't leave until  
they were far away from here and would probably continue for awhile after that.

In the meantime he had ordered his Senior staff to take well deserved breaks after this shift was over.  
He knew that tonight a lot of people would enjoy long sleeps in their own quarters.

He looked up as the chime sounded. "Come in."

His expression lightened as his Soul Sister entered. "Shylea. Have a seat."

"Captain," she said softly. "I had a formal request that I wanted to make. When I spoke to Commander  
Thelin about it, he said that it was alright to ask you directly, since you were going over some reports."

"We may still be on duty but there's no need to be formal, sis," he said warmly.

She let out an exhale. "I'm glad. I know how busy you've been. And how busy you still will be for awhile."

"Tell me about it. Starfleet's going nuts over everything that's happened. But what did you want to ask?"

"The whole crew's been on edge since this entire incident started. We're leaving the area where the anomaly  
was, but there's still a lot of tension and probably will be for the next few days. I wanted your permission  
to put a potluck together for the crew."

Kirk's eyes widened and then he smiled in appreciation at his informal morale officer. "I think that's a  
great idea, Shylea. These past few days have been beyond stressful on everyone and a potluck will do  
us all a world of good. Go right ahead and start putting it together. I'll bring the hamburgers." He chuckled.  
"If I can manage not to burn them."

She smiled and then quickly became serious. "And how are _you,_ Jim?"

Wordlessly he reached out his hands. Without hesitating she took them.

 _Two Souls touched._  
 _A Joined Soul and a Soul that she and her Other Half had touched._

 _*They were only here for two days, Shylea. But it feels like a lifetime. This took quite a toll on me._  
 _I've been thinking over and over about other realities and what might have been. And that hurt…_  
 _a lot.*_

 _The Touched Soul shared his pain._  
 _The Joined Soul poured out her love and support._

 _*You and Tuskaro helped me more than you'll ever know.* The Touched Soul poured out his love_  
 _and gratitude. *You and the entire crew. I know Thelin told you it was ok to see me because he_  
 _thought it would cheer me up. The whole crew's been hovering close. I wish I had a credit for_  
 _every concerned look or someone asking me if I was alright.*_

 _*You are our Captain, Jim,* the Joined Soul responded. *And our friend. We're all with you._  
 _We all love you. Part of the reason the crew was so tense was because they knew how badly_  
 _all of this was hurting you.*_

 _*I know. Last night I was talking to Tolliver and he helped me put a lot of things into perspective._  
 _When the Enterprise showed up I spent too much time thinking about what I had and not enough_  
 _appreciating what I have. And what I have is the best crew that anyone could ever ask for.*_

 _The Touched Soul squeezed the Joined Soul's hands. *And I also have the best brother and sister_  
 _anyone could ask for. How have Byou/I been Shylea? You and the baby? I know you've_  
 _been stressed too.*_

 _The Joined Soul smiled reassuringly *We're both fine, Jim. Not long after the Enterprise left,_  
 _Dr McCoy had me come down to sickbay so he could run a few more scans.*_

 _*That's good.*_

 _*I've already made one request, Jim. Can I make another?*_

 _*By all means.*_

 _*I hope you'll be taking a break once this shift is over.*_

 _*Oh yeah. The whole Senior Staff will. Bones told me he'll probably sleep straight through_  
 _to tomorrow.*_

 _*In that case, Captain, I'd like you to join Tuskaro and me and for dinner tonight. I think you could_  
 _use with a home-cooked meal. And a well-fed, well-rested Captain is good for morale too.*_

 _The Touched Soul chuckled. *I will consider that an order, Sis.*_

* * *

 _"All decks this is the Captain._

 _"When the Enterprise first appeared I asked you to put all of your skills and expertise into finding a way_  
 _to help them get return to their reality. And that's exactly what you did. Even though this was a very_  
 _perplexing and difficult time for all of us, you all performed admirably, as you always have. You all gave_  
 _your best as you always have. And I thank you for that._

 _"I want all of you to know how proud I am of all of you. But even more, how **grateful** I am to all of you._  
 _For being there for me as you've always been. For being the finest crew that any Captain could ask for._

 _"Captain Jason Morrick can have his Enterprise and the other Kirk can have his. As far as I'm concerned_  
 _I've got the far better deal on both counts._

 _"Kirk out."_


	25. Shared in Silence

_9/5/2261_  
 _Alyen and L'Naym's Quarters_  
 _1:15 AM_

L'Naym awakened from a light sleep and stretched. She glanced over at the clock and noted the time: 1:15 AM

Her slightly dry mouth and feelings of thirst reminded her of why she had awakened. Dr McCoy had explained  
that increased thirst was a common response due to the increase in blood volume that pregnant women of many  
species, Human and Nlian included, experienced.

Careful to not wake her sleeping lifemate, she reached over to the glass and small pitcher that had been placed  
next to her side of the bed for the purpose and poured herself some water. The water was kept mostly frozen  
during the day and put beside her before she went to bed so that it would be cool in case she needed a drink.

After finishing her drink she lay back down, knowing she'd soon drift back to sleep. Her thoughts drifted to the  
past several days.

After leaving the Campor System and the site of the Quantum Storm, the _Saratoga_ had spent four days traveling  
to Starbase Sigma. They day before they arrived they had the potluck dinner she'd organized. Everyone had  
enjoyed it and she had been able to see and feel the tension easing out of the crew as they reaffirmed their ties  
with each other. Her heart had especially gladdened to see her Soul Brother smile and laugh, the shadows of the  
Enterprise fading. It was her greatest joy…to give joy to others.

After two days at Sigma, the _Saratoga_ had departed for their original intended destination, the Keelon System.  
The USS Leonidas had flown threw it during its maiden voyage and their scans had detected tantalizing life signs.

The life signs had become apparent to the _Saraotga_ two days after they'd arrived. The system had six planets,  
mostly gas giants, and two large asteroid belts. None of the planets or their moons were inhabited, but the asteroid  
belts were apparently a feeding ground for an incredible species of spaceborne lifeforms.

Of all the many lifeforms that the _Saratoga_ had encountered this was one of the types that L'Naym found the most  
incredible.

 _What is it like?_ she had often wondered. _To soar among the stars without needing a ship and to have the entire_  
 _universe as one's home?_

The encounter had reminded her lifemate of the spaceborne lifeforms he had encountered during his first  
away-mission two years previously. Although these lifeforms were very different from the tiny ones he had seen.

They were much larger, about the size of a shuttlecraft. Their heads resembled Earth jellyfish, but they had long  
snakelike bodies. Their bodies were mostly black, but their heads had bioluminescent stripes of blue which they  
apparently used them to communicate with each other by changing hues and brightness. They were able to travel  
at faster than light. When they were about to do, so their entire bodies would glow before streaking away.

So far they had seen two dozen of them. Their scientists didn't think that they were native to this system.  
From what they could tell they seemed to be nomads and the asteroid field was a favored feeding spot during  
their regular migrations. Each day new ones arrived while others left.

Starfleet was exited. There had been countless in and outgoing transmissions between the Saratoga and dozens  
of different scientists on dozens of Federation worlds

The entire crew was excited. It was just what they'd needed- getting back to being a science vessel again.

Jim had been especially happy because this was just what he'd needed- the chance to get back to taking a closer  
look and making new discoveries. In fact he had left yesterday for a twenty four hour away-mission with the _Waverider,_  
in order to get an even _closer_ look

She chuckled silently. Her Soul Brother would use any excuse to take out the Waverider. He loved to fly his 'baby',  
as he called it.

Her thoughts turned, as they always did now, to her unborn baby.

It had been exactly sixteen weeks,(four months) since the Mating had struck and her child conceived.  
Human mothers normally didn't start to feel their children moving inside them until 18-24 weeks (four to six months).  
Nlian mothers started feeling them much sooner, not physically but telepathically.

She extended her senses and smiled as she felt her son. He had been sleeping but had come awake in a sudden  
burst of movement. He was still too small to be felt physically, but he came through loud and clear telepathically  
and she reveled in the feel of the tiny soul.

L'Naym felt her child doing a lazy somersault inside of her and love and pride filled her. * _My precious little one,*_  
she silently said to the tiny presence. * _You'll be a strong one, won't you?*_

Something as delicate as the touch of a moth's wing brushed against her.

She froze, all of her attention focused inwards on the tiny spark within her. Until now all of her Soul  
touches had been silently absorbed but now…

 _The Joined Soul reached out..._

 _A precious tiny Soul reached back to her._  
 _Nothing verbal….a simple brush of awareness._  
 _A baby feeling his mother's touch and reaching back._

She gasped, tears of joy coming to her eyes. _*Beloved!*_

Alyen jolted awake beside her. _*Beloved? What is it?*_

 _*The baby!*_ she said joyfully, placing his hands on her stomach. _*I heard him! Our son touched me!_  
 _He can communicate now!_ * She laughed from sheer joy.

Alyen silently reached out to their son

 _The other Joined Soul reached out..._  
 _And felt pure joy at the feel of a tiny responding touch._

The lifemates both felt their unborn child do another turn and then settle back to sleep. Afterwards they  
lay awake in each others' arms, celebrating the event in silence.

Not all discoveries were found on the bridge of a ship, some were quiet but every bit as profound.  
Some were trumpeted all over Starfleet while others were shared in silence.

When their Soul Brother came back they would share their joy with him, but this moment was theirs alone.


	26. Small Details

_Captain's Log_  
 _Stardate 2261.9.19_

 _Earlier this year the Federation made contact with a species called the Zaneem, who only recently developed_  
 _Warp Drive. They live in a remote area of space and their ships are only capable of Warp 1. The USS Tereshkova,_  
 _which was on a deep space survey, was their First Contact. While other Starfleet vessels have been handling_  
 _the diplomatic matters, we are assisting them in another vitally important one._

 _The Zaneem homeworld is severely overpopulated. Large numbers of them live on large orbiting space stations,_  
 _but that's only a stop gap measure; they desperately need to establish a planetary colony to relieve their excess_  
 _population. Their planet is the only one in their system and their large moon is class Y: saturated with toxic_  
 _chemicals and deadly radiation._

 _Their scientists discovered an another M class world is in a system five light years from theirs, but at Warp 1_  
 _getting there is a five year trip. They sent a large survey team to it seven years ago and they've been studying_  
 _it for nearly two years, as well as establishing an outpost. The long range plan is to have the team perform_  
 _surveys for another three years and then to send a 'Seed ship', containing about 10,000 people with more_  
 _to follow every ten years._

 _We've already brought a larger team and additional equipment from the Zaneem homeworld to the colony_  
 _planet, which the Zaneem have named 'Areeva' which means 'New Hope'. Our higher warp capabilities_  
 _brought them here in a much shorter time. Our mission now is to assist the survey team in their studies._  
 _We've been here for about four days so far and are scheduled to stay for another three weeks._

 _Once again we're doing work that might be unnoticed and unsung, but is critically important._

 _The USS Tereshkova will be lauded for making the First Contact and other ships for forming diplomatic_  
 _ties. The Saratoga's work may not be mentioned, but that doesn't bother me in the slightest. I know_  
 _the worth of my ship and crew and our work is important even if nobody cheers._

 _James T Kirk_

* * *

 _Surface of Areeva  
Zaneem Survey Outpost  
3:40 PM_

"There were fifty scientists and engineers in our initial survey group." Dr Kolasha explained. "Our task  
was to study and monitor all forms of life on this planet and prepare for the first wave of colonists."

Areeva orbited the outer edge of the system's habitability zone, but due to its dense atmosphere,  
it had a potent greenhouse effect, resulting in surface temperatures only slighter cooler than Earth's.  
Large ice caps covered the polar oceans, but in the temperate bands, the climate was mild and warm  
at the equator.

Unlike Earth, which had several large continents separated by deep oceans, Areeva had one supercontinent  
which was broken up with many landlocked seas and fjords. The survey team had established their  
main encampment at the equator near one of the inland seas.

Kolasha's long four digited finger pointed to various areas of the three dimensional map he and Kirk  
were studying. "We've established one main outpost here, at what will be the initial site of the colony  
and this area is where we're concentrating our main studies. However as the colony expands we want  
to know what they will face further afield from the initial area, so we've established smaller outposts  
in different areas of the planet, including near the ice caps.

The thirty additional personal you've bought will be extremely helpful."

"Always glad to be of assistance," Kirk smiled. "We'll bring an additional complement from the homeworld  
before our mission here is over."

"Excellent. With them we should be able to establish some outposts here and here..."

Later after he and the Zaneem doctor had finished their discussion, Kirk made his way toward the outer  
edges of the encampment. As he did so, he spied Lieutenant Gloria Michaels. The seas of Areeva teamed  
with all sorts of creatures, but there was a comparative lack of animal bio-diversity on land. In the two years  
they'd been here, the survey team had catalogued about twenty different avian species, and several different  
insects. There seemed to be only about a dozen different species of terrestrial animals: all of them herbivorous  
or omnivorous and small, ranging from a one to three feet in height.

One of them was standing in front of the _Saratoga's_ zoologist now, making small squawking sounds.  
It was a small biped, about one foot high with powerful hind legs. It had brown, hairless, scaly skin,  
but was warm blooded. It reminded Kirk of a miniature tyrannosaurus although it was omnivorous  
and its forelegs were larger. The Zaneem had dubbed them the _Hoeti,_ or the "Squawkers" and they  
were very curious. In the two years since the base had been established they would constantly wander  
nearby or into the camp.

"Made a new friend, Lieutenant?"

She looked up from the readings she was taking and smiled. "I think so, Captain. These little guys have  
absolutely no fear of us. The other animals around her keep their distance but these guys are quite friendly.  
They're smart too; from what I can tell they have the intelligence level of a dog or a cat. Several of the original  
survey team has already giving some of the more familiar ones individual names. I'd say that they might wind  
up getting domesticated very fast."

"Well, just remember we're not taking any of them with us when we leave."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir."

Kirk continued on his way until he had reached the outskirts of the camp. Beyond it the area was wooded  
and covered in vegetation. In contrast to animal life, plant biodiversity was tremendous. All plant-life fell  
into two categories: what the _Saratoga_ botanists called the 'Greens' and the 'Purples'. Greens relied on  
photosynthesis to make their food. Purples used a combination of photosynthesis and a symbiotic  
relationship with various types of fungus.

The fungi were incredible too. Notable was what Kirk's crew had dubbed "Mushroom trees." They resembled  
large purple mushrooms but could grow up several stories and were thick enough that several people could  
fit inside one. Many of them had holes in their trunks that could be hollowed out and ranging survey team  
members had often used such burrows for shelters.

But the most incredible sight was his destination now. Just outside the camp was a marvel that the Zaneem  
called _Casseo_ trees. It was a cross between a tree and a fungus. It was about seven stories high, as thick  
as several oaks put together and had the appearance of a giant fern. It was a mix of green and purple that  
glistened in the sunlight. During the night it gave off a soft bioluminescent glow

Surrounding it where several scientists. Among them was L'Naym. At four months along she was definitely  
starting to show. She had earnestly requested to be allowed to assist with studies of the planet and he had  
consented, with the strict condition that she remain at the main base at all times.

As he approached, Kirk noticed her having a conversation with Crewman T'rill from Operations. The young  
T'lodi had transferred to the _Saratoga_ earlier that year. A member of an avian-like species she had very sharp  
senses and was good at detecting sound waves, which made her an asset in Communications. But she also  
had an intense interest in mycology and sometimes helped in the Botanic Department during planetary surveys.

L'Naym saw him coming and smiled. "Captain look at these readings." She handed him the PADD she held.  
"The fungi sections and the plant sections both communicate with each other through sound waves. Our ears  
can't detect them but our scanners can. They've been working on developing ways to hear them audibly.  
The plant sections have their own unique frequency, the fungi have theirs and when they communicate with  
each other they form something entirely unique."

Kirk smiled as he handed back the PADD. "You always did love to hear the 'Song of the Green.' Here it's  
the 'Song of the Green and the Purple."

He glanced around. "Where's Rodriguez and the rest of the Department?"

The botanist motioned toward the forested hills far in the distance. "They took a ground transport toward  
the forests east of here. There's a large grove of _casseo_ trees that they wanted to look at."

Kirk nodded. He could tell by the tone of her voice that the Nlian would have loved to go too.

But he had made his orders clear; other surveys could visit the different areas of a planet, but until her child  
was born, she would either remain onboard the ship, or if she did go to the surface, had to remain at base camp.  
L'Naym had accepted his orders without question but…

L'Naym looked at him and smiled. She knew him enough to guess what he was thinking.

"Don't worry, Captain. I know that I have to think about the baby and truthfully I feel safer here at camp  
and near the shuttles. The area the others are heading to is pretty rugged and I'd rather not go tramping  
up and down hills. I would have liked to have seen those groves up close but they can take samples  
and holo images."

Kirk smiled. "And just looking at one tree is beneficial too. If you study one instead of a group you might  
notice small details others miss."

"That's very true." She motioned to T'rill. "T'rill and I have already…

Abruptly she paused. Kirk gave his Soul Sister a concerned look and T'rill put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you alright" she asked in her high pitched but musical voice.

L'Naym nodded and smiled. "It's the baby. He's moving around again. He's been doing a lot of moving  
since we came down here. I think he likes this world."

Kirk smiled. "There's a lot to like."

* * *

 _Captain's Log Supplemental_

 _Delphis class ships spend a great deal of time in-system during their missions and often on planet._  
 _Some in Starfleet might prefer to spend their time in space, but I've found that spending time on solid_  
 _ground can help one feel grounded._

 _The universe might be endless but that simply means that there are infinite small details to discover._  
 _And discovering them with people you care about makes the joy even greater._

 _James T Kirk._


	27. V'dras Cloud

_Captain's Log_  
 _Stardate 2261.10.17_

 _The Saratoga has left Areeva after staying there for a month, assisting with studies and construction_  
 _of the future colony. Our time there was very enjoyable and we made many important discoveries._  
 _We also took shuttle trips to Areeva's moon and the two other planets in the system, both of which_  
 _are Class K. The Zaneem may want to establish colonies on them too at some point._

 _The Zaneem have applied to join the Federation and Starfleet is in the process of helping them increase_  
 _their warp drive. Their future Seed Ships won't have to wait five years to reach their new home and_  
 _they won't need to put the colonists in stasis during the trip as they had originally intended. All of this_  
 _will no doubt enable them to accelerate colonization_

 _Many of the crew would beam down to the surface of Areeva in their off hours. Dr. McCoy always enjoys_  
 _time on 'solid ground' as do several of the crew. Our civilians were allowed to take their children to the surface_  
 _as well: with the condition that they not leave the base vicinity. It always does young people good for a chance_  
 _at sunshine and fresh air. Connor McDowell became enamored of the 'Squawkers' and would have smuggled_  
 _a dozen back to the Saratoga if he could. As if he doesn't already have plenty of pets in that menagerie of his._

 _But now its time for us to head back out into the black. We've spent a month in system, so our next assignment_  
 _will please Stellar Sciences and our pilots. We'll be heading to the remote newly discovered Golee Region;_  
 _a huge newly discovered area of space that needs charting. We won't be going alone, we'll be joined by a_  
 _fellow member of the Delphis Pod: the USS Andaman, which focuses on the study of astronomical phenomena._

 _The area is pretty far from our current location. We should be there in about a week and plan to do some early_  
 _star-charting while along the way._

 _James T Kirk._

* * *

 _Captain's Log_  
 _Stardate 2261.10.21_

 _We're still four days away from rendezvousing with the Andaman but we're making good time._  
 _We'll be passing close by the V'dras Cloud, a micro-nebula. We'll be the first Starfleet_  
 _vessel to get close to it, so Stellar Sciences will be happy._

 _James T Kirk_

* * *

 _Saratoga Bridge_  
 _1:30 PM_

"So what do we have here, Commander?" Kirk asked

Thelin was busily looking over readings. "It is a mutara class nebula. It has a few constituents  
which aren't in our database but they're showing up in minute quantities."

Kirk nodded and looked over at Bower who stood at Sensors. Normally that post wasn't fully manned  
but whenever the ISaratoga/I approached something new for the first time, it was 'All hands to  
science stations.'

"Sensors picking up anything interesting Bower?"

"Yes, Captain. I'm detecting a slight radioactive field. It seems to be…"

Abruptly ship's alarms began to go off.


	28. Life Support

_Captain's Log Supplemental_

 _At 1330 hours we came within proximity of the V'dras cloud. Unfortunately it emits an unusual  
form of radiation, which while not seemingly harmful to humanoid life, wrecked havoc on the  
Saratoga's systems, specifically our life support systems._

 _We immediately moved the Saratoga back, but the damage was done._

* * *

 _Saratoga Bridge  
1:40 PM_

"Captain!" Arex reported. "Life support systems are failing all over the ship. Temperatures and oxygen levels  
are slowly dropping."

"Are we facing depressurization?" Kirk asked grimly.

"Not yet, Captain. But at the current rate we will in 24 hours."

He turned to his Chief of Communications. "M'Ress, open a ship-wide channel."

"Aye, Captain," the Caitain responded.

"All decks, this is the Captain. Our life support systems have been damaged. We will follow emergency  
life-support protocols. All power is being rerouted and oxygen directed toward certain areas. All crew are  
to put on your life-support suits. All civilians, children and _pregnant crewmembers_ are to report to  
Cargo Bay 1 and prepare for possible evacuation."

* * *

 _10/22/2261  
Saratoga Engineering_  
 _12:45 PM_

"Any luck Joyce?" Kirk asked.

His Chief Engineer looked solemnly back at him. "No Jim. Getting away from the cloud didn't help.  
The radiation caused a cascade effect in our life support and the effect is cumulative. We'll completely  
lose life support in another hour. I'm not giving up though."

"I know, Joyce. But until we find a solution..."

He turned to his First Officer. "Thelin, it's time to start the first evacuation."


	29. Splitting up

_10/22/2261_  
 _Cargo Bay_  
 _1:30 PM_

Kirk gently clasped his Soul Sister's hand. She and her lifemate both looked at him intently.  
In their suits they couldn't soul touch, but they could read the worry in his eyes.

"I know you're worried, Jim," L'Naym whispered. "But I'm fine and so is the baby."

Kirk nodded and then moved toward the front of the room. Once he did so he looked over the  
assembled faces, noting who would be leaving with the _Waverider._

Lieutenant Akari, his Chief Helmsman and the _Saratoga's_ best pilot would be flying it.

Lieutenant Devon Maxwell would serve at Operations. He was also in Command and a skilled pilot,  
but his first love was computers and engineering. Very straightforward and responsible

Ensign Tanor Dal would be at Science. The young Betazoid had transferred to the _Saratoga_ the year before.  
Specializing in both astrophysics and technology, he was highly intelligent and incredibly observant.

Ensign Darlene Givens, who had also arrived the year before, would be at Engineering. She was quiet  
but possessed of an endless supply of creativity and had often served at the Engineering station  
on the bridge.

 _This Mini-Crew will be the lifeboat crew,_ he thought.

Aside from the cockpit, the _Waverider_ had twenty seven seats.

Thirteen year old Anna Mayberry would be in one of them, as well as her parents, Chief Petty Officers Robert  
and Silvia Mayberry. Robert was in Engineering but his expertise was with the impulse engines not life support  
and so he wasn't needed. Neither was Silvia who was in charge of ship's resources.

Ten year old Connor McDowell was there, accompanied by five animals. Four of them his pets and one of which  
was Filars' Yorkshire terrier, Chandler, which he had unofficially adopted. There was also his sixteen year old  
sister Melissa and their aunt and uncle, Clara and Fergus McDowell from Engineering.

There was seventeen year old Natasha Holster and her parents. Petty Officer Brandon Holster was good at both  
impulse engines and shuttle maintenance. Petty Officer Maria Holster was in Security. Boisterous and charismatic,  
determined and dependable she excelled at working with young people.

Five year old Trisha Deerhorn and her mother Lieutenant Monica Deerhorn, also in Security.

There were both his Soul Siblings and standing near them was twelve year old Kevin Park. His adoptive father,  
Chief Petty Officer Tolliver would be staying behind. As a member of the Senior staff and in charge of Operations,  
Kirk had decided that he couldn't spare him, although it tore at his heart to separate them. L'Nyam had told him  
that she had asked Kevin to help watch out for her and her baby during the crisis. Known for his strong sense  
of responsibility the boy had immediately agreed.

 _Between him and Trisha that baby's going to stay safe for a long time,_ Kirk thought.

Petty Officer Greg Matthews from Personnel along with his wife Danielle and their three children: fourteen year  
old Elizabeth and the three month old twins, David and Jonathan, whom both parents were holding tightly.

Lieutenant Selene Davis would also be going. As well as a highly dedicated Security officer, she was also  
a skilled pilot who had often gone on shuttle missions. She could serve as relief to Akari, as well as providing  
protection for the evacuees.

Crewman Ceron from Security was there as well. Kirk had picked him to go for his great physical strength  
and his rapport with children.

Lieutenant Diana Belzoni, the _Saratoga's_ Head Nurse would be going too. Although she'd be leaving behind  
her husband, Lieutenant Commander Belzoni. She would serve as CMO to those leaving. Competent and  
dedicated Kirk had full confidence in her.

The rest of those going were all civilians.

Botanist Amiseru Flibye was only three inches in height, but only an idiot would judge her by her size.  
The avian-like, Fluveen was vibrant, regal and majestic. She would someday be a member of the ruling council  
of her homeworld, but every prospective Heir was expected to spend some years off world learning and serving.  
She had decided to spend two years of her Service Time onboard the _Saratoga._ A skilled botanist With a vast  
amount of knowledge she had been dubbed the Queen of the Arboretum.

Naturalist/Archeologist, K'lik from Cel Prime was also on a two year study. An exacting naturalist with meticulous  
attention to the slightest detail, the insectoid like being, had written volumes of notes and Kirk had often joked  
that he had collected so many samples, that there wouldn't be any room left in the archive. ' _If the universe is  
truly endless that means that there are endless __things to learn!"_ was his favorite saying.

Dr. Iri Nelena was a geneticist specializing in molecular ecology. The elderly Rigelian was possessed  
of a sharp active mind and always noticed details others missed

Wyleen Ezba Srinel, from Zorla III, was a prominent anthropologist and historian. She was a master of cultural  
appropriation and had proven invaluable on missions involving the study and contact with other civilizations.

Dr. Beverly Travis was both a skilled microbiologist as well as a good teacher.

Cres Vumor, from Orangen, was skilled at both dimensional physics and hydrology. He was determined  
with a sharp formidable intellect and yet always approachable and good at explaining complex problems  
and theories.

Kri'siya was currently on a three year project. The Azoren was over a hundred years old, yet had the form  
and face of a woman in her mid twenties. A master of the study of mineralogy and crystallography, she was  
wise and pragmatic yet had a healthy dose of humor. She was popular with young people and a good teacher.

"It's been 24 hours and we have been unable to repair our life-support," Kirk began. "This ship will  
completely depressurize in an hour. There will still be power, but no heat and no oxygen. I have every  
confidence that we will find a solution but asking all of you to stay will be asking you to risk your lives  
and that is something I have no intention of doing. We are a family and our strength comes from each other."  
He paused. "But sometimes it's necessary for families to split up." His eyes briefly met those of his  
Soul Siblings. "It's time for you to go."

He took a deep breath. "You are all to report to the Waverider. It's warp capable and well supplied.  
Lieutenant Akari, our finest pilot will be at the helm and there's not a man alive I trust more to fly you  
to safety. Lieutenant Belzoni and Crewman Alyen will be with you for any medical problems that may arise.  
I have complete confidence in them.

"There's a star system not far from here. At warp 3 you should reach it late tomorrow. According to  
Stellar Cartography, it has several planets, one of which is class L. It's not as good as an M class,  
but it can support life. The _Waverider_ is stocked with supplies to last you for weeks. It has weapons  
in the event that you run into danger. It's also equipped with long range transmission capability  
so that you can contact any other ships that may be in the area and a subspace beacon which is  
how we'll keep track of your location.

"The senior staff and I and the rest of the crew will remain behind and continue to attempt repairs.  
Our suits will provide us with life support for two weeks. If we're not able to repair the ship before  
then we'll evacuate as well and follow your course.

"When we see each other again…and _we will_ …I expect all of you to have interesting stories to tell."

* * *

 _Saratoga Bridge_  
 _2:15 PM_

From his Captain's Chair, Kirk watched as the _Waverider_ soared away from the _Saratoga_ and then  
went to warp.

"We _will_ see each other again," he whispered.


	30. A Walk in the Park

_Helmsman' Log_  
 _Stardate 2261.10.25_

 _It has been three days since we left the Saratoga and two days since we arrived at our current refuge,_  
 _which we have named Haven. It's the fourth planet of an eleven planet system. An L class planetoid:_  
 _uninhabited, rocky and no life except for vegetation. Fortunately the atmosphere is breathable._

 _I landed the Waverider near an area that had large caves and we've set up shelters inside them._  
 _L class worlds have little water, but we have located a small stream in the vicinity of our camp_  
 _and fortunately it rains regularly, as the downpour we experienced not long after arriving proved._

 _There is little vegetation except for scattered shrubs, mosses and bits of grass here and there, but our_  
 _botanists have determined that some of them are edible. We have plenty of supplies, but we have no_  
 _idea how long we might be here and if the rest of the crew is unable to repair the Saratoga, they will_  
 _come here as well, so it's best to start making long term plans._

 _Harutu Akari_

* * *

 _Surface of Haven_  
 _2 kilometers away from camp_

"I really hope we don't have to stay here long," Ceron muttered. "This world is so barren."

L'Naym looked up from the readings she was taking. She could understand her fellow crewmember's  
viewpoint; his homeworld, Muev III, was a world of rolling hills and plains.

"It's not all that barren," she said gently. "I grew up on a desert world. The Great Dune Sea is larger than  
Earth's Sahara; millions of kilometers of windswept sand dunes as far as the eye can see. But there is life  
there and cities and kingdoms have graced its sands.

"You want to see barren?" Lieutenant Davis asked. "I grew up on the moon. _That's_ barren. No oxygen  
and nothing but rock and dust outside the domes. Compared to that, this planet's a garden."

"But it's your home," L'Naym smiled.

Davis smiled. "That it is. People may think moons are barren but I've always found them beautiful in their  
own way." She looked around. "Commander Hatcher's home planet was an L class world. She told me once  
that it had nothing but rocks and a couple of shrubs ever kilometer or so."

L'Naym nodded thoughtfully. She knew that Davis had become an unofficial protégé of Hatcher since  
coming to the _Saratoga_ and greatly admired her.

"Well this world has lots of shrubs. And more besides." She grabbed a clump of earth and lifted it up.  
It was covered with a red lichen-like growth, and underneath its roots was a fistful of soil of a vivid  
shade of purple. She showed the handful to Ceron. "I'm sure it's not often that you've seen purple soil,  
eh, Crewman?" she chuckled.

She continued her scans "The soil is rich in nutrients. We should have no problem planting gardens."

Since coming to the planet L'Naym had insisted on making herself useful, wanting to analyze the soil  
and plants as a possible food source. Knowing that such work was critical now, Akari had assented,  
with the strict condition that whenever she left camp she be accompanied by two other crewmembers.  
It was the same condition he set for anyone leaving camp- no one could go anywhere alone.

But she had seen the concern in his eyes. She knew that her Soul Brother had asked him to keep  
a close eye on her. And she also knew that he wouldn't have needed to ask; both Kirk and Akari  
had a deep camaraderie, both as Captain and Helmsman and Student and Teacher.

Although their camp was situated near a cave system, much of the surrounding area was flat.  
That morning another scout team had headed in the opposite direction toward terrain that was quite  
rugged. L'Naym hadn't been allowed to go with them but she had been allowed to go on a survey  
of the flat areas at the camp's outer parameters.

 _"Two ground teams can cover more ground_ ," the Helmsman had said. _"One of the areas immediate_  
 _to the camp and another further out."_

After about another hour of going over readings, Davis glanced at the sky. "It will be getting dark in  
another couple of hours. We should probably head back."

L'Naym glanced up as well. The change in sunlight brought out the most striking feature of the sky.  
Arching high overhead, filling almost half the sky, were a series of milky bands. Long ago gravitational  
forces had tore one of the planet's moons to pieces, resulting in a ring around the planet.

"You're right." L'Naym stood up. "I'd like to be back at camp before the other team does. I don't want  
Tuskaro to worry." Her lifemate had been sent with the larger team in case they ran into any accidents  
on the rougher terrain.

" _I'd_ like to get back to camp before Lieutenant Akari does." Ceron put in. The Helmsman had taken  
the _Waverider_ that morning along with a few other officers. Their plan was to do a survey run of the  
planet. "If we're the last team back, he might think that something's happened to you."

L'Naym smiled. "I'll be sure to tell him that I was perfectly safe with the two of you."

The three set out. L'Naym's survey had started close to camp and then about two kilometers out.  
When they were about halfway back Ceron glanced at L'Naym. "You're not tired are you?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. My ancestors were nomads. They thought nothing of walking for miles across  
the desert each day. My grandmother was a scout and caravan guard. She took me on countless treks;  
both though the deserts outside my home city and even across the Dune Sea. She would think this  
a mere 'stroll through the park.'

"Maybe. But if we let anything happen to you, the only place Davis and I will be strolling to is the brig."

L'Naym chuckled. "But you wouldn't let anything happen to me if it were within your power."

She looked at Davis. "It's not often that a botanist gets to have a tactical officer escort her for a simple  
botanical survey."

Davis smiled back. "As you like to say, _'Every member of the caravan is vital_ , Crewman."


	31. Refugees

_Haven Campsite_  
 _5:30 PM_

As L'Naym, Davis and Ceron drew near the camp they saw Doctors Vumor and Travis busily going  
over readings of the small stream the group had discovered. Travis was a well known microbiologist  
on her home, the Federation colony at the Planet Q. And although Vumor's main focus was physics  
he also had an intense interest in hydrology.

"Find anything useful?" Davis asked as they drew near.

Travis looked up from her readings. "We certainly have. The water is drinkable. It has bacteria that will  
need to be treated, but we can manage that with our equipment."

"We were discussing how to create some type of pump or hydraulic system," Vumor put in.

"I might be able to help," L'Naym said. "The task of Water Guardian is one of the most highly esteemed  
on my world." She paused. "My mother was one. Although I chose a different path then her, botany and  
water are closely entwined and I've studied some ways of irrigation."

Travis smiled "We'll certainly welcome your input." Her smile faded. "I'm sure everyone will if we  
have to stay here for a long time."

The trio continued on. The group campsite was in the foothills of a chain of large hills which had a series  
of natural caves. It was in the largest of these that the refugees had settled. The cave mouth faced south,  
which ensured that the cave faced sunlight most of the day.

As they approached the cave they saw it was busy with movement. Several had gone out with the  
second survey team but there were still plenty at camp. One of them when she saw approach,  
broke into a run.

"Mrs. L'Naym!" Trisha ran up and threw her arms around the Nlian. "You're back! I didn't like it  
when you had to leave and they wouldn't let me go too. What if something bad happened?"

"I'm fine, Trisha," L'Naym reassured the little girl.

"Is the baby, ok?"

"The baby's just fine. Lieutenant Davis and Crewman Ceron were fine protectors to us both."

"Well now that you're back I'm going to protect you!" Trisha said imperiously as she took  
her hand.

"I think we're out of a job," Davis chuckled.

"Don't I get a hello?" Ceron asked with a wounded expression.

Trisha give him a bright smile. "Hi, Ceron. How was your day?"

"It was fine. But it's even better now that I get to do… ** _this!"_ ** He grabbed the little girl and tossed  
her in the air to her shrieks of delight.

With a chuckle he lifted her up and placed her atop his massive shoulders.

She clutched at his hair. "You're my giant bear-horse!" she teased.

Another young figure joined them as they got closer. "Hi, Lieutenant," Elizabeth said quietly.  
The fourteen year old had formed a friendship with Davis since her transfer to the _Saratoga_  
and the two were often seen together.

The five of them entered the cave. The interior comprised of a large main chamber with a high  
vaulted four story ceiling with enough room to contain well over fifty people. In the back was  
a passage which branched into three smaller chambers

L'Naym's destination now was the one chamber which had been designated, for now, as a lab.  
As she walked she greeted the rest of her fellow exiles and carefully made her way around the  
engineers. The planet was warm during the day but chilly at night and they didn't know yet what  
the temperature would be during other seasons. The engineers: Robert Mayberry, Brandon  
Holster and the McDowells had been busy, first by putting up shelters and then by working on  
small portable generators. Young Anna was hovering nearby. The imaginative thireteen year old  
was never happier than when she was around machines.

Upon entering the smaller chamber, L'Naym greeted its occupants, Belzoni, Silvia Mayberry  
and Srinel and Nelena, all of whom were busy going over PADDs and data.

"Shylea!" Mayberry said when she noticed her. "Glad to see you're back. Find any potential  
resources during your excursion?" As head of Ship's Resources, Mayberry had always known  
down to the atom's weight what resources and supplies, the Saratoga had and how much.  
Now she was the New Monarch of the bases' supplies.

L'Naym nodded. "I believe so." She brought out one of her PADDs and for the next several  
minutes the women all conferred.

Kevin Park entered the room carrying a PADD. "Mrs. Mayberry, I just finished…" He smiled  
when he saw L'Naym. "Mrs. L'Naym. Hi."

"Hello, Kevin" she said. Since leaving the Saratoga she had taken the quiet boy under her wing.  
Doing all she could to comfort him during his worry about the ship and adoptive father.

Mayberry had been keeping and close eye on him too. "Kevin's been a big help to me," she said.  
"He's helping to tally up all of our supplies. Maybe he'll be in charge of our resources before long."

Kevin blushed slightly. The quiet, thoughtful twelve year old always thrived on responsibility.

Ceron abruptly entered the chamber. "The second team's just got back."

L'Naym quickly put down her PADD and hurried out.

In the main cavern she saw the survey team entering. She spotted her lifemate and hurried over  
to embrace him.

 _The Joined Souls embraced._

 _*I missed you, my Beloved.*_

 _*I know.*_

 _*I was worried; I don't like being separated from you. Certainly not now.*_

 _*As was I. I kept reaching for our Bond to feel you. But our work is crucial now. We need to find_  
 _out as much about this planet as possible and what can help us survive here. For the crew's sake_  
 _and our baby's.*_

 _*How is he?*_

 _*Fine and active.*_

 _The Joined Souls gently reached out to their unborn child and reassured themselves with_  
 _its tiny touch._

 _*We're both here, our precious little one.* they whispered. * We love you and we will keep you safe.*_

A loud voice brought their attention back outward.

"The _Waverider's_ coming," someone announced. And indeed they could all here the hum of the craft's  
engines.

L'Naym found herself exhaling. _*We're back together_.* she whispered to her lifemate.

Alyen squeezed her gently. He knew that since coming to this planet his lifemate felt most at ease  
when the entire group was together. Not just for herself but for everyone. Their strength came from  
each other after all.

The _Waverider_ landed a few meters from the cave entrance and the officers onboard disembarked  
and entered the cave. Everyone gathered together in a great circle to share reports and stories  
of the day's expeditions.

Akari began. "We took the _Waverider_ on a sweep of the entire system. We all know that there are  
eleven planets in this system. The first two are B class: Geomoteus. Small, close to the sun, very hot  
with surfaces that are highly unstable and partially molten.

"The third planet is also rocky and has oceans of liquid methane. We think that the planet was M class:  
Earthlike, long ago, but something happened to ignite the methane, resulting in anything and everything  
organic igniting."

"Methane is definitely a potential fuel source," Fergus McDowell pointed out.

Akari nodded. "That's something that we'll be looking into. This planet is the fourth and we all know  
that it's L Class: Marginal. Rocky and barren but with a breathable atmosphere and fortunately for us,  
suitable for humanoid colonization.

"Beyond this planet is an asteroid field. Meteorites fall on this planet. A lot. In fact we witnessed a shower  
in the lower hemisphere. On Earth, meteorites fall about five to ten times a year. From our readings and  
projections this planet has meteor showers five or ten times a _month_. So we'll need to develop a monitoring  
system to watch for danger and focus on additional methods of safety."

He glanced at L'Naym and she knew that she would not likely be going on any more long excursions  
in the immediate future. Alyen knew it too and felt grateful.

"The fifth planet is Class K: Adaptable. Small, weak gravity, thin atmosphere, barren surface.  
Think Mars.

"The sixth planet is Class P: Glaciated. It's completely covered in ice and snow. We didn't detect any signs  
of life, but the ice and snow are potential sources of water.

"The seventh through ninth planets are all Class J: Gas giants. The tenth and eleventh are both Class C:  
Geoninactive. Tiny frozen rocks with no atmosphere."

The Helmsman paused. "This system is our home for now and we all need to pool our resources to find  
the best ways to survive."

* * *

 _7:30 PM_

After everyone had given their reports for the day they had all eaten. However someone might eat  
during the day it had been unofficially decided that in the evening everyone would eat together.  
It silently reaffirmed their bonds.

L'Naym took Kevin and Trisha just outside the cave where, along with her lifemate, they all sat on some  
boulders "Why don't we all do some stargazing for awhile?" she suggested.

Outside it was night, but thinks to the planet's rings and three other moons, nights were quite bright.  
On most worlds the night would be filled with the sounds of insects, but nights here were silent.

"The rings are pretty," Trisha said as she gazed upwards.

"They are." L'Naym said. "And they effect the planet too. Depending on where you are on this world,  
the rings can shade the sun and lower the temperature– or magnify sunlight and raise the temperature.  
They're still trying to figure out how the seasons turn here. That's why Lieutenant Akari chose a site  
near the equator. It will be warmer here than anywhere else on the planet, but at the same time there  
will be a less dramatic change between the seasons."

"It's so bright, you can't really see the stars very well," Kevin frowned. Both Nlians knew he was wondering  
where out there the _Saratoga_ was.

"That means that we can do some ring gazing then," Alyen said with a smile.

* * *

 _9:30 PM_

Gradually nearly everyone had withdrawn to their tents. The exiles had situated their shelters near the front  
of the cave. Six tents for families were further back. Closer to the front and on one side were two large tents  
for the single males and on the other side two for the females. If their stay became longer they would prepare  
more durable ones.

Almost everyone. A subspace communications device had been set up in one of the smaller cavern chambers.  
It constantly broadcasted a distress signal and at the same time listened for any outside signals. Kri'siya had  
volunteered to stay by it throughout the night in case anyone tried to signal them. Lieutenant Maxwell would  
be sleeping on the _Waverider_ for the same reason and also to move the craft if need be.

K'lik sat by the mouth of the cave in order to keep watch for danger. This world was supposedly uninhabited  
but in case they were wrong, the Celite could see in the dark and his ears and antennae could detect sounds  
and signals long before a human could. In addition he was nearly twice as strong as a human and could also  
eject poisonous spines

Lieutenant Akari placed his bed roll beside K'lik's. He would sleep, but very lightly.

Alyen and L'Naym snuggled close to each other in their bedroll. Not far from them they could hear Kevin  
stirring; they had insisted that he share their tent.

Kevin stirred again and sat up. "Mrs. L'Naym?" he whispered.

She raised her head. "Yes, Kevin?"

"Do you think that everyone back on the Saratoga's ok? That my dad's ok?

"I think so, Kevin. I know that the Captain's still alive; if he had died Tuskaro and I would have felt it.  
And if he's alive I've no doubt that the rest of our crew is." _Because he would die before letting anything_  
 _happen to them._ "I'm sure right now they're all worrying about us."


	32. No answer

_Captain's Log  
Stardate 2261.1.1_

 _It's been ten days since we were forced to evacuate several of our crew. Nine days since our family  
was split up. Ten days that have weighed heavily on us all. _

_Six days after the Waverider left we were finally able to restore life support due to a complicated process  
of jumpstarting that Engineering and Operations developed. I've given each member commendations.  
We left behind warning beacons to steer other ships away from the V'Ras Cloud and set off to find  
the rest of our crew. The jump starting caused a power drain so we had to travel at low warp for _  
a couple of days. Along the way we ran into the USS Andaman. When we didn't rendezvous with  
them they began to search for us. We met up with them two days ago and they assisted us with  
power transfers to get back to full power.

 _We're now both traveling at maximum warp toward the planet where we sent the Waverider.  
We don't know much about the system except that it has eleven planets that orbit an K type _  
(Orange) star and that the planet that our crew is on is an L class planetoid. It has no official name  
but since it's the fourth planet in a K type system, we call it simply K-4.

 _James T. Kirk_

* * *

 _Bridge  
1:30 PM_

Kirk completed his log entry and commed Engineering. "How're the engines down there, Joyce?"

 _"There're holding up fine, Captain. The power transfer from the Andaman did the trick."_

Kirk nodded. "Good." He would have to think of a suitable way to repay the Captain of the _Andaman._  
Without their help they would have eventually been able to increase their warp speed, but it would  
have taken several more days. Several more days before they could find their crewmembers.

He glanced at Tolliver. For the past nine days his Chief of Operations had been as thorough  
and professional as ever, but Kirk knew his old friend well enough to be able to see the worry  
in his eyes.

 _He lost one family years ago. If anything's happened to his second_ ….

He forced himself to think positive. _Tuskaro and Shylea aren't dead. If they were I would have felt it.  
And Shylea promised she'd keep an eye on Kevin._

But he couldn't stop worrying. And he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop until he had all his  
crewmembers back.

Nlian lifemates sensed each other all the time. As a Soul Sibling he could only feel and communicate  
with them if in actual physical contact. Always before he had cherished his Soul Sibling bond.  
But now, for the first time he actually resented it.

Because all it could do from afar was tell him if they'd died. He wanted more than that!  
He wanted to know that they were alright! He wanted to reach out to them and let them know  
that he was coming! To let all of his sundered crewmembers know that their family was coming!

He looked at Blackwood, who had been serving at Helm ever since Akari left. Blackwood was a skilled  
pilot and highly intelligent, especially in a crisis.

But the Captain wanted his Helmsman back and the student missed his teacher.

"How much more time until we arrive, Lieutenant?"

"About 2 hours, sir."

That was two hours two long.

He turned to his Chief of Communications. "M'Ress, try hailing them. We should be close  
enough for them to hear us."

The Caitian's hands moved over the controls of her station for a few moments.  
"Captain I'm not picking up any transmissions in the area."

Kirk frowned. "Is their subspace beacon still working?"

Another few moments. "Yes, Captain, it appears to be functioning perfectly. I'm not sure  
why there's no answer."

Kirk's frowned deepened. "The system restart and power transfer might have affected  
our communications. Contact the _Andaman_. Ask them if they're picking up any transmissions."

More tense moments.

Then…

"Captain, the _Andaman_ isn't picking up anything either."

Kirk's hands clenched tightly.

* * *

 _3:30 PM_

"Approaching planetoid K-4," Blackhawk announced.

Kirk glanced over at McCoy, who stood beside him in silent support.. For the past two hours  
the Captain had been as tense as a coiled spring. His best friend had come up from Medbay  
to keep an eye on him and he had never been more grateful for it.

The _Saratoga_ and the _Andaman_ dropped out of warp near the small ringed planetoid.

"Captain, there appears to be a large meteor shower in the equator," Thelin announced.

"Captain," M'Ress called worriedly; "that's the same vicinity of the subspace beacon."

"Hail them again, M'Ress!" Kirk could hear his voice rising but couldn't bring himself to care.  
"Thelin, scan for life signs."

Agonized moments passed.

Then.

His Chief of Communications' words sent icy chills through him. "Captain, there's still no answer.  
Neither I nor the _Andaman_ are picking up any response."

His First Officer's words cast a pall over the entire bridge. "Captain, I'm not picking up any life signs."


	33. Storms

_Haven Cavern_

L'Naym and Alyen sat huddled in the back of the main cavern. Alyen had both arms securely  
wrapped around his lifemate. Kevin Park sat close beside them. He was trying to be brave but  
one could see the fear as he listened to the thunder of the meteo shower outside.

Close beside them were all of the other children. Trisha sat closest with her mother beside her.  
Elizabeth sat beside her parents, who were each holding one of the twins. Anna sat with her parents,  
tightly holding a flashlight. The caves had each been fitted with light sources but having her  
own made her feel better. "In case the storm knocks them out," she'd said.

The McDowell's sat tightly together. Connor had Chandler on his lap. On one shoulder was  
a squirrel-like Ogdal and on another a nine inch, guinea pig-like Qoboo. Beside him in one  
cage was his 6 cm Merkis and in another was his five cm long Flutterlizard. All of the animals  
were obviously frightened by the distant roaring and their owner was too although he was  
trying not to show it.

Although seventeen, Natasha, who sat close to her parents, was clearly unnerved as well.

L'Naym's eyes kept going to each of them. She had been protective of all the young people  
since their exile and from the moment storm had started she had gone into full protect mode,  
not just to her unborn, but to every child in the group. And although she accepted her lifemate's  
comfort there was no doubt that she was prepared to leap up in an instant to protect all of them.

Little Trisha had gone into protect mode too. She had insisted that she and her mother sit close  
to L'Naym "So I she watch over her and the baby," she'd declared in a tone that permitted  
no argument.

The rest of the refugees all sat or stood nearby. One might have thought that some might  
have tried to go into the smaller back rooms. But the refugees always gained strength  
from each other and nobody really wanted to be out of anyone's sight.

In the week since they had first learned of the regular meteor showers Lieutenant Akari had  
been considering all scenarios and tightening up on security and everyone had been busy.

The _Waverider_ was a critical source of power and transportation and needed to be protected  
from showers They had used its phasers to blast a large hangar sized hole for it in the hills  
and were working on making a tunnel to connect it to the refugees' living cave.

Scans of their caves had revealed that behind one of the cave walls was an entryway to a tunnel  
that led downward to deeper underground caverns. The refugees hadn't tried to clear it yet but  
that was definitely on the 'to do' list. If they had to stay here permanently underground shelters  
were a strong possibility.

The _Waverider_ had also done scans of the entire hill range, which stretched about 500 km,  
determining the location of other over caverns and a few other streams.

L'Naym, for the time being, had been required to confine her expeditions to the camp area.

She spent her time either analyzing the soil and plant samples near the cave or at the spring,  
helping Travis and Vumor. Engineers often were there too.

There were still plenty of water rations but they needed to think long term. Travis had been  
developing a solution to act as a water purifier. Vumer and Petty Officer Robert Mayberry

were going over plans for a pump and L'Naym offered ideas for irrigation; they needed to  
plan for gardens. They had brought seeds with them and they had been continuing their studies  
of the planet's native flora.

She had been spending the morning of that day doing that, but from the time she had awakened

she had felt a slight unease. When no ground teams were sent out that morning, nearly everyone  
working on projects in the caves instead, she had felt relief.

But the unease had stayed. And it didn't decease as the morning passed.

At around 12:00 she had heard Akari mentioning that he was thinking about sending a small  
team out later that afternoon her unease had spiked.

"Sir," she had said urgently. "I don't think that you should send any ground teams out today."

"Is there something wrong, Crewman?" he had asked

She nodded. "I think so. The baby's fine, I just have a feeling of… wrongness."

"Are you sensing anything telepathically?"

"Not really. It's just…an instinct. Sir, I don't think it's safe for anyone to go out."

Akari nodded. The Nlian had told him that pregnant females of her kind had heightened instincts  
when it came to danger. She had suggested that maybe they could use this ability to help the refugees.  
That she could act as a sort of early warning system. She hadn't asked to go with any of the survey  
teams; she had known he wouldn't allow that. But it seemed to be helping anyway.

The engineers were working on satellites to put into orbit to monitor for any potential showers.  
But it would be a few more days before the first ones were ready.

They still had the _Waverider_ though.

Akari and Maxwell had taken the _Waverider_ out. Not long afterwards the Helmsman had commed  
the colony informing them that a large meteor shower was approaching and ordering everyone into  
the cave. He and Maxwell had flown the _Waverider_ into his hangar and entered the main cavern  
only moments before the storm had started.

The storm was terrifying. Most huddled in the back of the caves listening to the rumble and thunder  
of the storm. Those closer to the entrance monitored the size of the rocks, some of them boulder sized  
and some as large as shuttles, smashing against the ground.

"Are you afraid, Trisha?" L'Naym asked.

"No," the little girl said quickly.

L'Naym smiled gently. "Well I am. A little bit. There's no shame in being afraid. Fear is a response  
to danger. I know that storm outside is frightening to everyone, but these caves will keep us safe.  
Why don't I tell all of us all a story to pass the time?"

Trisha perked up. She always loved L'Naym's stories.

L'Naym paused. "I think I'll tell a story about my home Nlia."

"Do they get meteoroid showers like this?" Anna asked.

"No, not like this. But it has its dangers. All of you here were either born on Earth or your parents  
where. My home Nlia is very different. Earth has seven continents. Nlia has three: the Northern Land  
in the north and the Western Land and the Eastern Land in the south.

She smiled at her lifemate. "By beloved is from the Northern Land. It's a small island about the size  
of the Earth country of Turkey. Its ancestors called it the Evergreen because it is covered with  
beautiful forests. People who live in the North are often called The Children of the Forest.

"But the Northern Land is tiny. The Western Land and the Eastern Land are both to the South  
and called collectively the Southern Lands."

"And that's where you're from!" Trisha said. "People who live there are called the Children  
of the Sand because its a desert and there's sand everywhere!"

L'Naym smiled. "You're right. In both the Southern Lands there is grass and scrublands in  
the northern coasts and that is our primary farming area. But most of the Southern Lands are  
made up of desert. A desert much vaster than Earth's Sahara.

"Picture a golden ocean of sand stretching from horizon to horizon. Vast seas of dunes stretching  
as far as the eye can see in all directions. These are the deserts of Nlia. And it is there that my race  
was born.

"The sands of Nlia hold many secrets to those skilled in their lore. The greatest of these is the art  
of finding sources of water. Oases and springs were more valuable to my ancestors than gold and  
the task of Water Guardian was one of our most highly esteemed."

"It certainly explains why you've got so many ideas for that spring," Robert Mayberry put in with smile.

L'Naym blushed before continuing. "My people have a saying 'The desert is never barren.'  
Because even though it is sparse, life exists in great variety and in it we find great beauty.

"But even though it has great beauty the desert has many dangers. One is the heat. The temperature  
can reach well over a hundred degrees.

"That's really hot!" Connor said. His family was from Scotland.

"It is. One of the most dangerous things to encounter are sandstorms. Imagine a wall of sand stretching  
up to two miles high, 50 miles wide and sometimes traveling 100 miles an hour. Imagine that wall  
sweeping toward you, engulfing you."

"I got sand thrown in my face once." Elizabeth said. "It was awful."

L'Naym nodded. "A sandstorm is far worse. It can darken the sky so that it is literally as dark as night  
and you literally can't see your hand in front of your face. And the sand not only blinds you it chokes you.  
Some storms only last for minutes. Some last for hours and some have lasted for days."

"What do you do if you get caught in one?" Melissa asked. The sixteen year old always had an intense  
curiosity.

"On my world everyone in the Southern Lands is taught what to do if caught in a sandstorm.  
If you're in a city of course get inside. If you're not, if you're traveling by foot then above all  
do not panic, stay calm. Try to get to some sort of shelter. If there is none, keep your back  
to the wind and face away from the storm. Crouch down, this will give you some leverage  
and the storm's force is less towards the ground. Above all keep your eyes, nose and mouth  
covered. Many of my people, when traveling by foot, have veils and face coverings. If all you  
have is the shirt on your back, take it off and use it as a cover."

"We're all crouching down right now, aren't we?" Kevin asked.

L'Naym smiled. "That we are. Our group here is like the tribes that lived near Tanlon, on the edge  
of the Great Dune Sea of the Western Land. Wandering tribes often came to that area because  
there were a series of rocky outcroppings that offered shelter from both heat and storm.  
They set up permanent camps by them and in time it became a great city."

"If we have to stay here will we built a city like them?" Trisha asked.

"We might. And like them when a storm comes we seek shelter, crouch down and wait it out  
knowing that storms always pass in the end."

"Indeed they do." Everyone looked up to see Lieutenant Akari approach. "The one outside is  
beginning to let up now."

Indeed, upon listening they all noticed that the roaring had died down considerably. After a few  
more minutes the noise gradually stopped altogether.

Everyone in the cavern let out deep breaths.

Alyen reached out and gently ruffled Kevin's hair. "Storms always pass."

A shout interrupted before he could say anything else.

"Lieutenant Akari!"

Ensign Dal ran out of the chamber where he had been monitoring their listening device.  
"Sir! I'm picking up a signal!"


	34. Together again

_Captain's Log_  
 _Stardate: 2261.11.3_

 _It's been nearly two days since we left at Planetoid K-4._

 _We arrived just in time to witness a large meteor storm in the equatorial region, which the subspace beacon_  
 _revealed to be the location of our missing crewmembers. The storms resulted not only in communication_  
 _disruptions but the caverns where they sought sanctuary also masked life signs._

 _For nearly an hour we had no way of communicating with the surface and the storms made it too dangerous_  
 _to beam anyone down or to send a shuttle. We had absolutely no choice but to wait out the storm._

 _It was the longest hour of my life._

 _When the storm finally passed and we got back a signal it was the sweetest music I'd ever heard._

 _Even without the storms, ionic disturbances in the atmosphere due to the rings made it impossible to beam_  
 _anyone down so we sent two shuttles. I of course was on one of them. Seeing our missing crewmembers_  
 _all gathered outside to greet us was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen._

 _We all spent another twelve hours in the system. While we packed up equipment, Dr McCoy made sure_  
 _that everyone (particularly a certain pregnant crewmember) got a complete physical. L'Naym insisted that_  
 _both she and the baby were fine and that both Alyen, Belzoni and the rest of the children had taken care_  
 _great of her. But McCoy only said,_ _ **"I don't care if an entire Starbase was watching you, Sweetheart.**_  
 _ **I'm still the Chief Medical Officer of this bucket of bolts.**_ _'_

 _We also had extensive briefings. I have nothing but praise for Lieutenant Akari's leadership of the refugees_  
 _during our separation and I've been sure to put a commendation in his file. Crewman L'Naym was important_  
 _too, in acting as an 'early warning system' for the colonists. But then everyone there played an important part._  
 _Every member of the caravan is vital._

 _We also went over the system data the crewmembers gathered during their stay. I doubt that anyone will be_  
 _interested in establishing a colony on Haven. The frequent meteor storms make it unsafe and the regular block_  
 _in communications when they happen only add to its undesirability. The fourth planet's methane oceans_  
 _are very interesting and I can see definitely someone coming back here to take another look at them._

 _But that will be someone else's worry. We, along with the Andaman, are now heading toward Depot 14._  
 _One of the main functions of a starbase is to act as support for all the ships that explore and patrol our frontiers._  
 _But over the past several years the frontier has been growing faster than new starbases can be put in place_  
 _to support it._

 _Depots, like the one we're heading too now, are an affordable and quick solution and more and more_  
 _of them have begun dotting the Federation's perimeters. They comprise of three or four habitat modules_  
 _plugged into a central communications/sensor hub and are easily assembled, disassembled and relocated._  
 _They usually only have crews of about two hundred, but they serve as support, supplier and repair station_  
 _for ships in remote, far away areas. Well, they'll be supporting us, we're heading there to get repairs done_  
 _and resupplied._

 _Since we picked up the rest of our crewmates, I've heard a few jokes about them being 'The Castaways.'_  
 _I suppose they were. They were on that planet for nine days and had no way of knowing if they would ever_  
 _leave it or see their families or home worlds again. But during those nine days they all conducted themselves_  
 _as Starfleet personnel and they made a mark on a world, albeit briefly. As dangerous as that planet was,_  
 _it granted them sanctuary and if circumstances had been different it might have become their new home_  
 _and ours as well._

 _The kids certainly made their mark. Crewman L'Naym had encouraged them to decorate one of the smaller_  
 _caverns and its walls were filled with 'cave paintings.' Any archeologist who goes to that planet thousands_  
 _of years from now will find an interesting puzzle! Little Trisha Deerhorn was even complaining that now that_  
 _they were leaving they wouldn't get to build a city on the planet anymore._

 _The entire ship has been happy about the reunion of our family. Our enforced separation has made us all_  
 _appreciate each other more. We're Starfleet, we're Saratogans and our strength comes from each other._

 _James T Kirk._


	35. Clusters and Showers

_Captain's Log  
Stardate 2261/11/5_

 _We've spent two days at the depot, being restocked and undergoing remaining repairs. I had a couple  
of on-screen meetings with Admiral Pike and a couple other admirals as well. Before leaving the  
area of the V'drass Cloud we left behind warning beacons to steer other ships away. Starfleet plans  
to launch regular probes to try to learn more about the radiation the cloud emits so that we can  
possibly come up with shielding against it._

 _I had a lot of talks with my crew, particularly the 'Castaways.' I'm proud of all of them. During their exile  
they didn't just sit around waiting to be rescued, they put together and implemented long term plans.  
I doubt that they would have stayed on that planetoid for the rest of their lives; the Andaman was looking  
for us after all and if they hadn't found anything, other ships would have come to check. There are some  
benefits to being a high profile Captain-if you turn up missing people want to know why._

 _But still…they might have been there for months or years. I don't think when any of them joined Starfleet,  
that spending months or years on a barren rock was what they had in mind. But Starfleet teaches you  
to expect the unexpected._

 _I'm proud of the rest of my crew as well. All of them held together during the crisis. Even Dr. McCoy,  
who never once stopped complaining about having to wear an environmental suit and helmet non-stop  
for six days. I can still hear his voice in my head: **"Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it is to**  
 **sleep or work in these things? I'm a doctor, not an astronaut!"**_

 _I knew how he felt. When I was finally able to take my helmet off I wanted to burn it. And I don't  
want to see another environmental suit for at least a year._

 _We and the Andaman are now on our way to the Golee Cluster, a large cluster of G and F type stars  
that stretches across two sectors. The Andaman's focus is the study of astronomical phenomena  
and this is right up their alley. The Saratoga's scientific focus is more general but we exist  
to take a closer look._

 _And I sense that all of this is a chance for things to get back to normal for the crew. As normal  
as possible for a Federation starship anyway._

 _James T Kirk_

11/16/2261  
Alyen and L'Naym's Quarters  
11:00 AM

L'Naym rubbed her stomach gently. She was six months along. Four more months to go until she  
and her lifemate could hold their son in their arms. They were counting the days.

While at the depot they had made an official request. It was a little sad to leave the quarters that  
they had had for nearly three years, but with a child coming they needed the extra room.

The request had been readily granted and they had spent much of the two day docking period  
moving their things. (With help from their many friends of course)

She glanced down at her arms noting another change made. From the time she had come to the  
Saratoga she had worn the short sleeved dress uniform. After returning from Haven she had started  
putting on the long sleeved one. On Nlia it was common to changing the one's dress style when  
going through a major life change.

 _And so much has changed_ she thought happily. _I'm going to be…no, I **am** a mother. My son may _  
_not be born yet but I have a son._

 _The Joined Soul gently reached out and caressed the soul of her unborn._  
 _And rejoiced when she felt him reach back_.

Her smile broadened when she felt stirring. At six months she could now feel her child physically  
and loved the feel of his tiny movements.

She focused her attention back outward to the others surrounding her. Lieutenants Richards,  
Rodriguez, Deerhorn, Silverstein, Chief Petty Officer Mayberry and Matthews, Natasha and  
Trisha had all come together to give her what Humans called a 'baby shower.'

Humans had some different customs than she was used to. On Nlia there were many ceremonies  
to celebrate the birth of a child and both males and female participated. But her Saratogan friends  
had insisted that a baby shower was a 'woman's only' event. Well, in a few months she and her  
lifemate would hold a proper Naming for their son and everyone would see how Nlians celebrated.

Her own Naming had been tinged with sorrow. Her mother, Kalii, had died seven days after giving  
birth; the very same day that Namings were traditionally held. On Nlia the deceased were buried  
as quickly as possible due to the hot, desert climate and the funeral had taken place two days later.

The Naming had taken place two days after the funeral. Before Kalii had died, family and friends  
on both sides had already gathered to say their farewells to her and to comfort her lifemate,  
so they had simply stayed longer, first for her Burial and then the Naming of her only child.

For the Naming, Farseen L'Naym had had the house lavishly decorated and the Naming  
accompanied by music, feasting and celebration. But everyone had felt his grief.

L'Naym's hand once again went to her stomach. Hopefully her son's Naming would be a time  
only of joy.

She once again focused her attention on her friends. She had been part of the shower held  
for Matthews and always delighted to put together parties and events for the crew. But it was  
another matter entirely to have one held for herself and it moved her no end.


	36. Engineering and Sickbay

_Captain's Log_  
 _Stardate 2261.12.5._

 _The Saratoga and the Andaman charted the Golee Cluster together for nearly a month._  
 _We made incredible discoveries together and more importantly we formed many new friendships._  
 _I hope Starfleet considers having ships working in tandems more often. I've heard some Captains_  
 _say that out in space just with yourself and your crew, it can seem a bit lonely. It's always good_  
 _to see new faces. It's always good to be reminded that you're not alone out here._

 _But eventually our two ships once again had to part ways. We're going to be spending the next_  
 _two weeks performing studies in the Ychara System. The second planet is an M class world_  
 _with a pre-warp, pre-Industrial civilization. I've been regularly sending down survey teams_  
 _to gather as much data as possible and yet avoid being spotted by the locals. The first planet_  
 _is K class and has a very unique moon which exploded about thirty years ago, so Stellar Sciences_  
 _will be busy as well._

 _James T Kirk._

* * *

 _Engineering_

Rather a ship was at warp, impulse or simply holding in space, Engineering was always busy  
and the Saratoga's was no exception.

Filars paused in her discussion with one of her engineers and looked upward at the sole blue uniform  
in the room. "Are you all right up there, Crewman?"

L'Naym nodded. Usually when she wanted to think she would go to the botanic labs, the arboretum  
or the lounge. But sometimes she came down to Engineering. She would stand or sit on one of the  
upper bridges and silently watch those below her work. She was always quiet and never in the way,  
but of late others had noticed her doing it more often.

"I'm not in the way I hope?" she asked.

"Not at all. It's just I've been seeing you come down here a lot lately."

"The sound of engines and machines remind me of the foundries of Khasha sometimes. I've always  
found it soothing." She paused. "And lately I've had a lot on my mind."

* * *

 _Sickbay_

"Well, the baby's doing just fine," McCoy said. "Getting bigger every time I examine him."

"Thank you, Doctor." L'Naym sat up slowly. Normally her lifemate was present for her regular pre-natal  
exams, but today he had been assigned to one of the away teams on the planet's surface. Many teams had  
been sent since arriving. L'Naym hadn't been allowed to go but she had kept busy with studying the plant  
samples that the teams brought back.

"Doctor…" L'Naym paused and rubbed her rounded stomach gently. "Doctor…what do you know  
about Lungarus Syndrome?"

McCoy paused. He knew both L'Naym's personal and family medical history and had thought that at  
some point she might ask that question. "I know that it's a Nlian illness. Very rare but very nasty.  
It shuts down both the respiratory and cardiovascular systems. They found a cure for it back in 2242."

"It's how my mother died," the botanist said softly. "She was seven months into her pregnancy when  
she contracted it." She paused even longer. "As far along as I am now."

There was silence for a few moments. L'Naym bowed her head. "She spent three months in the hospital.  
But all the healers' efforts to treat her failed."

She looked up at the doctor. "But her greatest fear wasn't for herself…it was for me. A Nlian female's  
womb's has natural defenses that protect the baby from disease. But due to the strong vascular link  
between a mother and her unborn child, she knew that if she died before I was ready to be born…  
I would die too. Because of the link I couldn't be removed and placed in an artificial womb.

She drew a shuddered breath. "So she fought. For three months she fought to stay alive. Even after it  
became obvious that there was no hope for her, she fought to live long enough to give birth. She wasted  
away until she was a shell of her former self. But she kept fighting. For me."

McCoy gently put a hand on the Nlian's shoulder "And you were more than worth it," he said softly.

L'Naym smiled very slightly before her face once again grew solemn. "She died only a few days after  
I was born. Jim and I have something in common: He never knew his father and I never knew my mother.  
I know her only from holo images, recordings she made for me, and the stories and memories that  
my father and others shared with me. But it wasn't the same as her actually being there.

"Unlike Jim I never lacked for a moment's attention. I grew up surrounded by the love of my family.  
But I still lacked for my mother. I never knew her but I did miss her."

She sighed "And I still do. Especially now."

"That's pretty natural," McCoy said quietly. "It's normal for people to think about the past when  
they're expecting. Have you talked to Alyen?"

She nodded. "There are no secrets between us."

"That's good. Keep talking to him. From our exams I know that you're not suffering from depression,  
just regular concerns and thinking about the past. The baby is healthy and I want you both to stay  
that way both physically and mentally.

"Jim won't be allowing you on away mission until the baby's born and that's good. The less stress  
you're under the better. Take it easy and relax whenever possible. Spend as much time with your  
lifemate as possible. If you think about your mother, feel sad or anxious, talk to him. Talk to Jim.  
Talk to your friends. I'm also recommending that you talk to Sanchez." He smiled slightly. "And I'm  
here too."

"Thank you, Doctor."

L'Naym got up and prepared to go change.

"Shylea."

L'Naym looked back in surprise. The CMO very seldom addressed her so informally.

"Shylea, there's a difference between you and Jim. "You never knew your mother, but _she_ got the chance  
to know _you_ , if only for a few days. That's more than Jim's father had."

L'Naym's eyes moistened. "My father often told me that she called me her greatest treasure," she whispered.

"You were. And I know she'd be very proud of you."


	37. Thoughts on both past and future

_Captain's Log_  
 _Stardate 2261.12.23_

 _The Saratoga is currently enjoying its bi-annual break and is being upgraded at Starbase Libra_  
 _Which orbits the 7th planet in the Kovel System. I've decided to spend my vacation on the 4th_  
 _planet in system the Federation world of Caprilel._

 _It's a lush green world very similar to Earth and with a pleasant climate, particularly in the region_  
 _around the capital, Delvi, where I'm staying. The inhabitants are known for their love of cosmopolitan_  
 _life, as well as their great hospitality and it's a very popular place for tourists. Several of my crew_  
 _have chosen to shore leave here as well, including two Nlian crewmen that I'm well acquainted with._

 _James T Kirk._

* * *

 _Lobby of the Galassa Hotel_  
 _6:12 PM_

"Still keeping a log, Jim?" Alyen asked with one of his gently smiles. "You are _on_ leave you know."

Kirk grinned back at his Soul Brother "What can I say? Old habits."

He glanced around the huge lobby. He always enjoyed being in the center of the action and  
the elegant hotel where they were staying was a great place for it.

Delye was huge city, located on the shores of a vast lake. It had a population of over nine million  
and was famous for its graceful skyscrapers and incredible nightly laser displays, which had earned  
it the nickname, "The Laser City." It had been a popular place to visit even before a starbase had  
been built in the system fifty years before

Several of his crew were also shore-leaving on the planet. McCoy, Filars and Tolliver were staying  
in the same hotel. In the five days since they'd arrived, Kirk had made it a point to spend time with  
all of them. And it had felt good…good to not be the Captain for awhile. Good to be just a man  
on vacation, spending time with his friends.

Today he had spent the day with his Soul Siblings.

While Kirk had quite a few exciting plans for his stay on this world, including mountain climbing  
in the Northern Province and some of the "Extreme Sports' in the southern hemisphere, his Soul Siblings,  
he knew, planned for theirs to be a relaxing shore leave.

The lifemates had spent much of their first morning sleeping in and when they'd gotten up they  
had explored the hotel, its gardens and a nearby park. That had pretty much been their schedule  
since: resting, exploring nearby areas of the city, doing a bit of shopping, with an occasional  
tour thrown in.

It did L'Naym good to be outside. She hadn't been allowed to go on away missions for some time,  
so she'd had to confine her wanderings to the ship. It felt good to be outside, under the sky and  
breathing fresh air.

She'd particularly enjoyed the night tour that the three of them had gone on last night. It was a  
boat tour that took passengers on a two hour excursion along the lake shore, letting them see  
the city lights and stunning laser show from a distance

Today they had visited the Tower Gardens, a huge, many-storied botanic garden that had vaguely  
reminded Kirk of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. It was a masterpiece of both botanic, engineering  
and hydraulic design. The Nlians had enjoyed every minute of it and Kirk had too. He would always  
be an adventurer, but during his command of the Saratoga he had come to appreciate quieter  
pastimes as well.

And quieter pastimes had taught him to become more observant as well. Even though his Soul Sister  
had enjoyed herself, he had noticed that she often seemed thoughtful. Kirk had often noticed that  
in her aboard the _Saratoga_ lately and he and his Soul Siblings had had quite a few talks.

He was having one now with Alyen while L'Naym had stepped into a hotel shop. "How's she been  
lately, Tuskaro?" he asked.

"She's been very thoughtful," Alyen said quietly. "It's not sadness or depression, she's just as overjoyed  
about our little one as always. It's just…" He took a breath. "So much has changed, Jim. Our baby's  
going to change our lives in so many ways. So many changes…so many new responsibilities.  
They say that the past is always close at times like this. I suppose with everything that's happening  
and will happen, it's natural. She's thinking about the past and the future."

He glanced in the direction his lifemate had gone. "If Shylea's mother had lived she would be constantly  
turning to her for comfort and advice now."

"But she didn't and so she can't," Kirk sighed. Things had always been tense between him and his own  
mother. But he still called her now and then. Even though he didn't do it often it was a comfort to know  
that he _could._

"She's been calling her father a lot," Alyen continued. "And she's not without female advice. She's been  
talking to all the mother's on the _Saratoga_. And she's been talking to her Aunt Brimyl back home too.  
After her mother died, Brimyl, along with her grandmother, were the only mother figures Shylea knew.  
Talking to her always comforts her."

He took a deep breath. "I've been thinking a lot too. About my growing up years. Wondering if I'll be  
a good father. Jim... I've loved my son from the moment that he came into existence and I know that  
there's nothing that I wouldn't do for him. But sometimes I'm so afraid that I'll do something wrong.  
That I'll fail him."

"I think every father worries about that." Kirk smiled gently. "At least the ones who deserve to be fathers."

"I've been talking to the different father's on the _Saratoga._ "They all told me they thought the exact  
same things when their children were on the way."

"See? You're perfectly normal."

Alyen gave one of his shy smiles before abruptly straightening as he looked over Kirk's shoulder.  
"Beloved."

Kirk turned to see L'Naym approaching with some packages. "Hey sis."

She smiled at him and then went to her lifemate who gave her a gentle embrace. Both their eyes met  
as they silently communed.

"So, you guys ready to head over to head over to the restaurant to eat?" Kirk asked.

"Not yet." L'Naym reached out and took his hand.

 _Two Souls Touched._  
 _A Joined Soul and a Soul that she and her Other half had touched._

 _*Jim. Could you come up to our room for awhile? There's something I wanted  
to share with you. I've shared it with Tuskaro, but I want you to see it too.*_


	38. A Mother's Message

_Alyen and L'Naym's Hotel Room  
6:45 PM_

L'Naym went over to a desk, opened it and slowly pulled out a data chip. "My mother made  
this. For me," she said softly. "It started out as a personal journal but it turned into a series  
of messages for me. She started right after the Mating struck her. And she kept doing it until…"  
she swallowed.

She came over to Tuskaro and sat beside him on their bed. "Just before she died she gave  
it to my father and asked him to give it to me when I was ten and ready for my Long Walk.  
We watched it together and we both cried for hours afterwards. The next day I showed it to  
Grandmother and Aunt Brimyl and we all cried afterwards. Ever since then I've made it a point  
to watch it once each year. Often alone, sometimes with D'Ray, and ever since we lifemated,  
with Tuskaro.

"There's never a set day for when I watch it. I just do it when I feel the time is right."

She paused. "This year it's today."

She activated the chip and a holographic image of a Nlian woman appeared.

Kirk immediately recognized her from images L'Naym has shown him. Kalii Ryleth, noted  
hydrologist and irrigator. Mother to Shylea L'Naym. She bore a strong resemblance to her  
daughter, although her hair was much shorter and worn differently. Her eyes, though, were  
her daughter's eyes. Her smile, although quieter than her daughter's, was bright and it was  
obvious that she was a strong, vibrant woman, filled with life.

She was smiling and her hands kept going to her flat stomach.

* * *

 _9.28.2234_

 _"I normally don't make personal journals, but this event is so special, so wonderful that  
I had to make some kind of record._

 _"Last evening, the Mating struck my beloved and me. We were both sitting outside in the garden  
enjoying the weather. The sun had set and it was twilight. Twilight, be it morning or evening,  
has always been one of my favorite times of day and that one was one of the loveliest that I had seen._

 _"I turned to Farseen to comment on how lovely it was. And it happened."_

She paused and her next words where whispered. _"Afterwards, as we lay in each other's arms,_  
I turned to him and all I could say over and over was, 'We have made a child, Beloved. We have  
made a child.'"

* * *

 _10.3.2234_

 _"Hello, my little one._

 _"I've decided to keep making these recordings…as a message for you. Your father and I will  
constantly share our love with you, both while you're in my womb and after…but you won't  
remember it. I've decided that it will be nice to make a permanent record. Something that we  
can all look back on and share over and over in the years to come."_

She smiled as she rubbed her stomach. " _I've been to the healer and she assured me that_  
you're healthy. I've yet to hold you in my arms and I don't even know yet what your gender is,  
but I already know that I love you with all the love that is within me."

* * *

More messages followed, daily events and observations. Words of love.

* * *

 _11.3.2234_

Kalii was positively glowing _. "Hello, my daughter_.

 _"Today the doctor told me that I would be bringing a little girl into the world. I would_  
have loved you no matter what gender you were, but knowing makes this somehow  
more….real."

L'Naym gave a soft sob.

 _"And now that we know, your father and I will have a better idea of what sort of names to consider._  
And I'll have a better idea of how to fix up the nursery. I've already chosen the perfect spot,  
the small room overlooking the gardens. I'm already planning to decorate it with flowers."

She paused. " _I can't wait to hold you in my arms. To see your small face and count all of your_  
fingers and toes. I'm so anticipating seeing you. Anticipating how you will fill this house with  
your presence."

* * *

Other messages followed. Dreams and plans for the future. Joy at the coming new life.

* * *

 _12.3.2234_

" _Your father and I were resting together on our couch. He rested his hand on my stomach as both_  
 _of us reached out to you. He looked at me and said, "_ I have never been so happy _." I too felt whole_  
 _in a way I had never felt before."_

* * *

 _1.3.2235_

 _"If only you could see your father and me now! We've both had months to accept that you are coming_  
and yet still sometimes it seems so unreal. If only you knew how much you have already changed our lives.  
For the better. I can honestly say that from the Time the Mating struck this has been the happiest period  
of our lives together.

 _"We're constantly wondering what you'll look like, what sort of person you will be. What will you like  
and dislike? Will you be an irrigator like me? A metal smith like your father? A scout like my parents?  
A scholar like your father's father? Something else all together? The possibilities are endless after all._

 _"We both worry sometimes. Worry about the future. Worry and wonder rather or not we'll be good parents._  
My mother says I've always been maternal. Your Uncle Ingclo told your father that he thought that he'd  
take to being a parent as easily as he takes to the forge.

 _"We're bound to make a lot of mistakes, but I promise you this, my daughter- both your father and I  
will always be there for you."_

* * *

 _2.14.2235_

_"Today when I reached out to you I felt your tiny soul respond. My little one, the joy I feel Is  
beyond description."_

* * *

 _3.23.2235_

 _"You're getting bigger and stronger every day. When I feel you moving inside me I wonder if it's possible  
for anyone to be as happy as me._

 _"Hurry to me, my little one, I'm waiting. I can't wait to hold you in my arms. I can't wait for you to arrive  
and for our life as a family to begin."_

* * *

 _4/8/2235_

 _"Today was a perfect day. Your father and I had gone to Aaupa to visit my sister. Ingclo and Tiray  
were visiting too. Today all of us went to the beach and visited the Miewa Coves. All of us were in _  
the water talking, laughing and, in little D'Ray's, case splashing and playing. She is such a bundle  
of energy my sister's child! Nearly three and such a handful! I can only imagine the antics the two  
of you will have as you play together!

 _As I sat there watching her, I imagined what it would be like to watch you play. I've always l_ _oved  
music and I already know that your laughter will be the most wonderful music I have yet to hear."_

* * *

Shylea paused the recording. "This is when it starts to change," she whispered

* * *

 _4.11.2235_

Kalii's face was pale with both exhaustion and deep worry.

 _"We're in the hospital, little one,"_ she said softly. _"I'd been feeling chills for the past few days.  
I'd started before your father and I visited Aaupa, but I didn't think anything of it. _

_"When we got back home I started feeling worse. I was in the bedroom when suddenly I felt_  
as if the temperature dropped. I felt like I was suddenly trapped in an ice machine and I couldn't  
stop shaking.

 _I was afraid…so afraid. All I could think of was what if something was wrong with you?_

 _"Your father sensed my distress and rushed in. He took one look at me and called for help.  
And now we're both sitting in the hospital while the healers run tests. Their exams seemed  
to show that you're all right but what is happening?_

* * *

 _4.13.2235_

 _My sister and mother are here. They came as soon as your father contacted them and that comforts me.  
But not as much as it will comfort me to know that you're all right._

* * *

 _4.14.2235_

 _Today the healers spoke to your father and me. There's nothing wrong with you. I'm the one who is ill.  
They told me that I have Lungarus Syndrome. It's very rare and very dangerous. There is no concern _  
about you contracting it; my womb's natural defenses will protect you.

 _But if the doctors aren't able to treat me…_

* * *

More entries followed. Updates on doctor reports, treatments.

Kalii's appearance began to change.  
She grew paler, she lost weight and her hair began to thin.

* * *

 _4.22.2235_

 _"I imagine I don't look well at all, little one. But you're still healthy and that gives me joy."_

* * *

 _4.30.2235_

 _"I lie in bed and feel you moving and that comforts me as nothing else._

* * *

More entries followed.

Kalii's appearance continued to worsen. Her fair fell out and her once strong, vibrant voice  
grew hoarse and weak.

* * *

 _5.12.2235_

 _"Today the healers told me that there's nothing else they can do. I already knew anyway.  
I can feel my body giving out."_

Her face grew grim in determination. " _But I can't die. Not yet. If I die now you'll die as well  
and I cannot and __**will not**_ _let that happen._

 _"The healers informed me that in some species, if there are complications with the pregnancy,_  
the unborn child can be removed and placed in an artificial womb. But that's not an option for  
our people because of the strong vascular link that mother and unborn child share.

 _"So I have to stay alive for at least another two months. Long enough for you to survive outside  
my womb. And I will."_

 _She paused "I remember hearing stories once about the Defense Force that the government  
put together to planet our planet long ago when they first learned of hostile alien races. _  
They asked Tkarite and Andorian warriors to come and train the members.

 _"I am not a warrior. I have never handled a weapon or raised my against another living creature  
in my entire life. But I am going to fight now. Fight against this disease that's killing me.  
I'll fight for you my daughter. I'll fight for you."_

* * *

More entries. With each one it seemed that Kalii looked worse. But she continued to fight.

Finally.

* * *

 _7/23/2235_

 _"I'm getting weaker but the healers told me that you were now strong enough to leave the womb.  
The relief I felt was indescribable. For months I've fought to hold on…for you. Now…now you'll be safe._

 _"In a few hours I'll be going 'under the knife' as an associate of mine from Earth would say.  
I'm too weak to try to deliver naturally so the healers will remove you surgically._

* * *

 _7/25/2235_

Kalii was tenderly holding a wrapped bundle. She was completely bald now, her face gaunt, her  
eyes sunken. Her voice was hoarse and faint.

 _"You were born yesterday. You were conceived in twilight and you were born in twilight.  
When I held you in my arms for the first time I had never in my life felt such joy…or such grief._

 _"My beautiful little daughter you were at last born. I knew from the moment I saw you that you  
were mine. I could have picked you out from every child in this hospital. You are my daughter, _  
my greatest treasure and my greatest joy."

She lay a tender kiss on her baby's forehead. " _But I will soon leave you. I used all of my strength_  
to stay alive long enough to bring you into this world. Now…my strength is gone. I feel myself  
weakening more every day. A year from now you will be taking your first steps and saying your  
first words. But I won't be there."

Tears started coming to her eyes. " _My precious, little one. You are the joy of my life. The very  
beat of my heart. My greatest treasure."_

Tears were raining down her face. _"Please forgive me, my precious daughter. Forgive me for  
leaving you. Forgive me for making you grow up without a mother. Forgive me for not being there."_

 _S_ he was sobbing now. _"I don't want to go. I want to stay. I want to watch you grow up. I want  
to watch you take your first steps. I want to watch you laugh and play. I want to be there _  
when you need advice, comfort or simply a hug. I want to be there for you for all the times  
that you'll need me. I want to be there for all the times that you'll need your mother."

 _"Please…please forgive me, my beloved daughter. Please forgive me for leaving you.  
Forgive me…for not being there. Forgive me…."_

* * *

 _7/27/2235_

 _"It feels good to be back home. I insisted on leaving the hospital two days after you were born.  
There was no point in staying- you're healthy and there is nothing more the healers can do _  
for me. I've had enough of hospitals. I want to spend my last days in my own home. I have  
to wear a breathing mask now. I take it off when I make these so you can hear everything  
I say clearly.

 _"I know that soon…soon this and other recordings are all that you will have of my voice._

 _"I want to tell you this especially. When your father brought us home I asked him to carry me outside._  
I'll soon be too weak to be moved, but I was determined to do this. I was determined to Name you.  
Normally a child is Named on the seventh day of their life, but I'm not sure if I'll still be alive then.  
You father has promised to hold a proper Ceremony for you…afterwards, but I was determined  
to do this one thing. Name you Mother to Daughter.

 _"I carried you outside with only your father and the Giver of All as witness. First I spoke your name  
in your ear so that you would be the first to know your name and hear it spoken aloud. _

_Then I spoke it to your father. Then I presented you to the Giver and told Him. I repeat it to  
you now that you may know and remember._

_"You were conceived in twilight, you were born in twilight. You are Shylea, 'Twilight's Gift.'_  
Shylea, Daughter of Kalii. Shylea, Daughter of Farseen. Shylea of the families of Ryleth and L'Naym.  
Shylea, Child of the Desert. Shylea, Daughter of Nlia. You are Shylea L'Naym.

 _"Know and remember always."_

* * *

 _7/28/2235_

Kalii's voice now was even weaker and she was speaking while lying down.

 _"Shylea, from the moment you were born, I've begrudged every minute that you're not in my arms.  
I hold you constantly and even sleep with you in my arms. Because…I know…_

* * *

 _7/29/2235_

 _"You had a visitor last night. D'Ray_ …" she broke off in a fit of coughing. _"D'Ray was…determined  
to meet…her new cousin. I asked her…to help take care of you. I want you to have….a special friend."_

* * *

 _7/30/2235_

Kalii's voice was now a barely audible whisper.

" _I…love you, Shylea….always love you…."_

* * *

 _Alyen and L'Naym's Hotel Room  
9:00 PM_

The recording went silent.

L'Naym was sobbing quietly. He lifemate and Soul Brother also had tears in their eyes.

Gently her lifemate wrapped his arms around her. Her Soul brother went and hugged her as well.

 _Three Souls Touched._

 _There were no words. Just sorrow, comfort, gratitude and above all, love_.


	39. Enroute to Starbase

_Captain's Log  
Stardate 2262.2.6_

 _The past month has been busy. After the Saratoga finished its furlough, our next assignment  
was in the Telyar System conducting planetary studies. _

_Telyar III is an arid M class moon comprised mainly of desert, canyons and scrubland. Its' inhabited by  
an avian-like species. They live in small nomadic clans made up of 20-30 members and, from Earth's  
standpoint, are still living in the Stone Ages. A Federation observation team has been studying them  
and the planet for nearly two years now. We were sent to help them in their research and we wound  
up staying for two weeks._

 _Although an arid world, the planet had large inland seas. The largest had an uninhabited island  
about the size of Cyprus and it was there that the team, headed by Dr. Pvenkoris, had established  
their base. The indigenous species hadn't developed boats yet and the area where that sea is was  
also uninhabited,so it was a good spot. As is my habit whenever we stay near a habitable planet  
for more than a week, I had the Saratoga land on the island as well, turning our ship into a research base.  
The crew enjoyed the chance to get off the ship during their off hours to stretch their legs._

 _Crewman L'Naym especially enjoyed the chance to get off the ship, something that she hasn't  
been able to do as often, as her pregnancy has progressed. Telyar is largely desert, so it reminded  
her of her home planet in many ways. _

_There was a canyon not far from camp that she particularly enjoyed and she often talked to her  
team members about the famous Sunlo Canyons and their cities all carved out of solid rock:  
Arday, the City of Canyon Song, Dnira, the City of Bright Glow, Klomin the Encircled City,  
Talee the City of Sunlight and Tanlon the City of Red Rock. I remembered how impressed  
I was when I saw them during my visit to Nlia. The port city of Dnira was one of the loveliest  
cities I'd ever seen._

 _After we left Telyar our next assignment was to survey the Dovine System, specifically the 4_ _th_ _planet.  
Dovine IV is G class (Geometalic) world about the size of Earth. The USS Artemis discovered  
it during a patrol but didn't have time to inspect it. So once again it was time for a Delphis  
class to take a closer look. _

_We stayed for eleven days and what we found was incredible. The planet has an impressive ring  
system around it, a remnant of a relatively large moon. But what is truly fascinating about it  
is the sheer amount of minerals and metals on it. Our geology department had a field day!_

 _Important minerals and ores are transported and processed in foundries across the Federation  
every day. Before that happens, all these materials have to be mined somewhere. And it looks  
like we've discovered an important new mining world for the Federation._

 _We're now on our way to Starbase 11, where we'll be for three days. It's one of the key  
administrative facilities in the Alpha Quadrant and they're going to be holding some important  
meetings there. Admiral Pike will be there and he wants me to attend. My old __**'friend'**_ _,  
Admiral Jones is going to be there as well._

 _I'm still looking forward to going however. Not only because of seeing Admiral Pike, but also  
for the surprise that I have there for Crewman L'Naym. _

_James T. Kirk_


	40. Surprise

_2.9.2262_  
 _Starbase 11_  
 _Restaurant_

"No peeking!" Kirk's words were firm but his tone rich with amusement.

Another crewmember might have said, _"This is dumb. Just tell me the surprise_." But not L'Naym.  
When her Captain had invited her and Tuskaro to one of the starbase's many restaurants and then had  
asked her to both close and cover her eyes, she had readily assented with a chuckle.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked

"Not yet," her Soul Brother answered. She heard him speak to her lifemate. "Tuskaro, this will be a  
shock for you too, but don't say anything until she sees."

A moment later she heard footsteps. Then she heard her lifemate gasp and felt his surprise through their Bond.

"Okay, Open!"

L'Naym removed her hands and opened her eyes to behold…

 ** _"D'Ray!?"_**

Before her, light years from Nlia, stood her cousin/Soul Sister, D'Ray Torash.

With a delighted squeal, L'Naym sprung to her feet and crushed her Soul Sister to her in a joyous embrace,  
which D'Ray returned just as ardently.

L'Naym pulled back and stared at her Soul Sister in shock. "But how…?" she gasped.

D'Ray grinned. "Captain Kirk helped to arrange it. And I'm indebted to him- I not only get to see you,  
but this is my first trip offworld. It's been amazing so far."

Kirk for his part was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You would not believe the effort it took to get it  
all coordinated! Contacting her, making schedule arrangements, and above all keeping any word of this  
from reaching you! I couldn't let Tuskaro know either because there are no secrets between lifemates."

"How long will you be visiting?" L'Naym asked.

"I'll be at this base for exactly three days." D'Ray paused. "And then I'm coming with you."

"What!?"

"I'm taking a vacation. Vronie and Betrell will be managing the company while I'm away.  
Kordeno will be helping too; he's been insisting that he's ready for more responsibility."  
She chuckled, "Even Bludye will be helping out. You know how my little brother loves to entertain."

She nodded toward Kirk. "Captain Kirk's made the arrangements with Starfleet. I'll be a civilian  
guest onboard the _Saratoga_ for nearly two months. I'm going to help you through the last part of  
your pregnancy and a few weeks after the baby comes."

Her face grew serious. "I know the past couple of months have been hard on you, Sister.  
I've noticed it in our subspace talks and the Captain's noticed too. A pregnancy is normally  
a joyous occasion, but it can often be rough emotionally and the more family one has around  
them the better."

Her smile returned. "So…I'm going to help you out through your last month. And then I'm going  
to stick around for awhile to help with my new nephew…" her eyebrow raised "before you go home  
for maternity leave and he gets swamped by the rest of the family!"

Her smile turned mischievous. "And besides…I think it will do your crew good to meet another Nlian.  
We can't have them thinking that all of our people are as soft spoken and gentle as you and Tuskaro."  
Her eyes twinkled wickedly. "Oh yes. It will do them good to meet someone who's more…lively!"

She chuckled. "I'm looking forward to meeting your ship's Tellerite Chef." She began to laugh harder.  
"And from what Tuskaro's told me about Dr. McCoy, I'm sure that he and I are going to be _great_ friends!"

Kirk laughed as well and stood. "I'll leave the three of you to chat. I've got to get ready for those meetings.  
From what Admiral Pike's told me so far, I probably won't be seeing much of you until we're ready to leave."

"Jim." L'Naym held out her hand to her Soul Brother.

Without hesitation he took it.

 _Two Souls touched._  
 _A Joined Soul and a Soul she and her Other Half had touched._

 _*Jim…Soul Brother…*_

 _She flooded him with her love and gratitude._

 _He flooded her with his love and appreciation._

 _*Thank you, Soul Brother. Thank you…so much.*_

 _*You're welcome, Sis.*_

 _He began to chuckle. *From what you've told me and from speaking to her, I'm pretty sure D'Ray's_  
 _going to have a_ _ **lot**_ _of fun with Bones!"_

 _She chuckled as well. *Oh yes. My sister's a bit more…mellow now than she was when we were_  
 _children. But some things never change over the years. And one thing that hasn't is that the less sense_  
 _of humor someone has, the more tempting they are for her to target!*_


	41. Another Log Entry

_Captain's Log_  
 _Stardate 2262.2.13_

 _The Saratoga has completed its time on Starbase 11. A lot was topics were discussed during_  
 _the meetings, one of which was the current state of the Fleet. Since Nero's rampage Starfleet_  
 _has made it a goal to complete at least four new ships every year. A goal that has been maintained_  
 _and exceeded. Ten new ships have been completed so far and five more are scheduled to be_  
 _done before this year is out._

 _On a purely personal note I'm glad to say that new Delphis class ships have been built as well._  
 _When I first took command of the Saratoga there were only four Delphis class ships in the Fleet:_  
 _The Saratoga, Andaman, Actium and Adriatic. Since then several others have been built._  
 _The Salamis and Baltic in 59'. The Delta, Argo and Samoa in 60' and the Kumari, Okhotsk_  
 _and the Vaska last year._

 _Starfleet is determined to expand their knowledge as much as possible. As soon as new ships_  
 _are off the docks they're sent into deep space and our old ships are being sent ever further too._  
 _Someone needs to study all the things they find and that's what Delphis class ships do best._  
 _They've always performed this task admirably, but ever since Nero there is an added…intensity_  
 _for want of a better world. There's an ancient Nlian saying, "The best way to face something_  
 _is from a position of knowledge." and that's definitely true. The more we know about something_  
 _the better prepared we are for it._

 _It seems that Starfleet is also getting over some of its fixation on the idea that bigger means better_  
 _and seeing the use of small ships. For one thing they take less time to build and don't require large crews._  
 _And in fringe areas, they're less likely to alarm an alien race. A small unknown ship may raise concerns_  
 _but would be seen as less of a threat, than a big ship such as the Enterprise, the Triumph or Excalibur._

 _I recall one of my first missions with the Saratoga; being allowed to enter Atellan space to study_  
 _the famous Quia Gas Giants. The Atellans are very wary of outsiders and while they never would_  
 _have allowed a large ship to enter their space, they were willing to permit a small science vessel._

 _Another case in point is when we made First Contact with the Tooela last year. They protect_  
 _their planet with a highly dense polaron grid that no Federation ship has been able to get through._  
 _Over the years when other Federation passed nearby hails were met with silence. We were nearby_  
 _conducting studies when a Tooelan ship de-cloaked and contacted us. They explained that they_  
 _hadn't allowed any other ships to their world because of their size and weapons. We were smaller_  
 _and from their observations of us we appeared peaceful and interested only in scientific endeavor,_  
 _so they made contactt._

 _Of course there are a lot in Starfleet who still think that the best way to be prepared is to become_  
 _more militarized. Who would say that small ships may not seem threatening, but are not as good_  
 _at fighting if the need arises. Admiral Jones is definitely one of them and he and Pike's have had_  
 _quite a few 'discussions'._

 _As little as I may care for Admiral Jones personally I know that he has Starfleet's best interests at heart._  
 _And he does make several valid points: Starfleet's purpose is to explore, form diplomatic ties and_  
 _to keep the peace, but we are also the Federation's military, even if we don't use the word._  
 _The Federation has enemies and we need to be vigilant in protecting it. The problem is there is a thin_  
 _line between maintaining security and building a climate of fear. Large well armed ships are good at_  
 _protecting but at the same time they make others less likely to trust us. There really is no clear cut answer._

 _Jones is still convinced that my talents are wasted on the Saratoga. He feels that a Captain with my_  
 _tactical skills would serve the Federation far better on a larger ship. Well, he can think what he wants._  
 _The Saratoga is my baby, my home and I have no intention of leaving her after everything she's done_  
 _for me. I can serve the Federation just as well on a small ship. A fact which I have been proving from_  
 _the day I took command and which I intend to keep on proving._

 _Maybe the rest of my class can too. There are twelve of us now. Twelve Delphis class ships. Twelve_  
 _dolphin ships. Dolphins travel in pods and I would say that twelve makes a pod. The Delphis Pod._  
 _Maybe one reason we never attracted much attention before was simply because there weren't a lot_  
 _of us. Now that our numbers have increased that may change. Maybe the entire Pod can go on_  
 _missions together. Wouldn't that be a sight?_

 _Well, I'm done, for the time being, with meetings, discussions and political agendas. The Saratoga is_  
 _once again underway and will be spending the next several weeks star-charting. We're heading toward_  
 _an area of space that has several large stellar clouds and someone needs to chart them. Guess what_  
 _kind of ship is best for the task? You got it, a Delphis class ship!_

 _James T. Kirk._

* * *

Captain's Mess  
6:00 PM/I

Kirk could count on his fingers the number of times he had used the Captain's Mess. He preferred  
to eat with the rest of his crew and the only times he had used his private dining room was when  
he was hosting guests. Times such as now. He looked fondly at his Soul Siblings as they chattered  
with D'Ray.

During the _Saratoga's_ stay at Starbase 11, they, like most of the crew, had spent the three days  
on the surface. There was a lot to see after all- Starbase 11 was one of the major administrative facilities  
of the Alpha Quadrant and in the event that Earth was ever conquered or destroyed it would become  
the new seat of Starfleet Headquarters. The lifemates had gotten a room in the same hotel that D'Ray  
was staying at and had spent their leave resting and touring. Kirk, busy with his meetings with Starfleet  
brass, hadn't seen them since the ship had finally re-launched earlier today.

When his shift ended he had insisted on D'Ray being given a tour of the Saratoga and she had quickly  
made a positive impression on those who met her. He had also invited the Nlians to have dinner with him  
in the Captain's Mess.

"I'll accept on one condition Captain," D'Ray had said. "That you let me help out in the Mess while I'm here.  
I intend to earn my keep and make myself useful!"

"I have no doubt you will. And I'm sure Gavor will _love_ the extra help." Kirk chuckled as he thought  
of the upcoming fireworks between D'Ray and the Tellerite.

He smiled again as he enjoyed the company of his guests and his smile broadened as he looked at L'Naym.  
She had been overjoyed to see her Soul Sister and was still glowing with happiness.

 _Friends and family. Its moments like these that make being out here worthwhile._


	42. Appreciation

_Captain's Log_  
 _Stardate: 2262.2.17_

 _The Sartatoga has spent the past two five days charting the Thorma Cloud a large red violet nebula that covers_  
 _several light years in many directions. We haven't been doing it alone either; we're involved in a joint mission_  
 _with the USS Andaman, another member of the Delphis Pod, as I'm going to call it._

 _Also with us is the USS Cygnus, a Cygnus class scout. She's larger than a Delphis class, with a crew of 300,_  
 _but still smaller than most of the larger ships in the Fleet. I came close to being given command of a Cygnus_  
 _class ship after leaving Enterprise; after I returned to active duty, Starfleet Command considered giving me_  
 _the USS Seagull. But her CMO was married to the First Officer and I'd made it plain that Dr McCoy and_  
 _I were a package deal._

 _All three of our ships will be together for two more days. The Andaman will be remaining here to run continuous_  
 _astronomical studies and the Cygnus and the Saratoga will be moving on to other areas as well._

 _I always enjoy opportunities to work with other ships. It's a chance to share news and discoveries, swap info_  
 _and supplies. It's also a break from routine, a chance to see new faces and to make new friends._

 _In our case it's a chance to reunite with old friends. The Saratoga and the Andaman have served on missions_  
 _together in the past and I consider her Captain, Terzel Ren, a good friend. It's fascinating to know a joined Trill_  
 _and to know that while he may look like he's only in his late 50's he's also over 600 years old!_

 _The Saratoga and the Cygnus share a more solemn history. Nearly two years ago on Stardate 2260.9.4,_  
 _both our ships were on a joint mission studying an L class planet. Our away teams discovered some unusual_  
 _ores which unfortunately contained deadly bacteria which started an epidemic among both crews._

 _We eventually found a cure but not before twelve crewmembers died on the Cygnus and six onboard the Saratoga._  
 _Six crewmates. Six friends and loved ones. Six members of our family._

 _It hit everyone hard, especially Crewman Alyen. He's a medic not a physician, but he has the heart of a healer_  
 _and it was the first time that he had ever lost patients. I had never seen him so devastated._

 _Tragedy can connect as well as good times, and ours bound the crew tighter together. It also forged_  
 _a strong bond between us and the crew of the Cygnus. And between its Captains. I've come to consider_  
 _Captain Mary Weaver a close friend. She's been in the Fleet since before I was born and in our regular_  
 _subspace talks I always benefit from her advice and wisdom._

 _One of the many things I've learned from my time on the Saratoga is that to be a good Captain one must_  
 _be able to command but one must also be always willing to listen and learn._

 _James T Kirk_

* * *

 _Saratoga Corridors_  
 _3:40 PM_

"I think that if we adjust the sensors here we should be able to scan this entire area within another eight hours."

Kirk nodded thoughtfully as he looked over the PADD that his fellow Captain handed him. During their  
joint mission all three ships had stayed in close proximity and crews from all the ships constantly beamed  
and shuttled over to the other ships.

The captains were no exception and Captain Weaver had beamed aboard the _Saratoga_ about an hour ago.  
Since the two had first met an easy rapport had formed between them both and Kirk respected her highly.

"At the rate we're going we should complete our survey well within schedule," Weaver went on.

"I just wish that our ships could spend more time together, Captain," Kirk said with a smile.

"As do I, Captain," Weaver agreed. "It's always good to see friendly faces and to be reminded that one  
isn't alone out here."

Kirk's smile turned thoughtful. "And I enjoy the chance to be around peers. As much as I love my crew,  
sometimes it's nice to talk to someone the same rank. Someone who… understands."

"Someone who understands what it is to command a starship," Weaver said quietly. "Someone who  
understands the burdens of being a Captain."

Kirk managed a chuckle. "And someone who gets frustrated at the Admiralty. At all of those Admirals  
who sit behind their desks making decisions for those of us still in the Chair."

Weaver chuckled. "That too."

Her face grew more serious. "They offered me a commodore position five years ago. Said that I could  
have command of the Nortis V Outpost. I turned them down. Commodores and Admirals generally  
don't fly and even though I may be getting along in years, I still love to fly."

"Me too," Kirk said. "Sitting at a desk. Where's the fun in that?"

He heard voices down the hallway and spotted D'Ray and L'Naym, apparently on their way toward  
the Mess Hall. Her Soul Sister had been spending increasing time there; as her pregnancy had advanced  
so had appetite.

 _But hey she's eating for two_ , Kirk thought. _And from what both she and Bones have told me my nephew_  
 _is strong and healthy and very eager to be born._

 _My nephew..._

Kirk's heart warmed at the thought. He had a flesh and blood nephew- his brother Sam's son, Peter.  
But it was different. After Sam had left home, Kirk hadn't seen him again until the incident on Deneva  
three years ago and he hadn't even known his nephew existed until then. Since then he kept in regular  
contact with them and had come to care for his nephew deeply.

But this baby coming…Kirk had been aware of him from the start. And he also knew that he had loved  
him from the start as well.

 _I don't want to sit at a desk either. Or on any ship except this one. If I did I'd miss out on this._


	43. The time draws near

Captain's Personal Log  
Stardate: 2262.3.8

The past month has been one of constant star charting. After we left the Thorma Cloud we charted  
and studied the Vequa Cloud with its incredible luminous. We are now studying the Beyo Cluster,  
or, as some of the crew call it, the Sapphire Cluster.

On a slightly sad note I had to stay goodbye to a crewmember today. Starfleet recently launched  
another Constitution class ship, the USS Aurora. Chief Petty Officer Dennis Novak was offered  
a position onboard as relief for the Chief Science Officer. When he was given the offer he came to  
me to first to ask me what I thought. I told him the truth- that this was an incredible offer, step up  
for his career and he'd be crazy not to take it. We rendezvoused with the Aurora earlier today and  
he left for his new positon.

This is nothing new- I lose a few crewmembers every year. New ships are constantly being made,  
other ships transfer or promote old crewmembers and need new ones as well. So, every year, usually  
during our year-end furlough, I have to say goodbye to familiar faces. And I had to say goodby  
to Novak's. He'd served on this ship for seven years. Specializes in physics, mathematics and  
gravi-metrics. Observant and tenacious. Fifty four years old but young at heart with a quick smile  
and easy laugh. An advantage of a Delphis class ship is that as Captain I get to know everyone on board.  
But I also miss like crazy every single one who leaves.

The crew held a farewell party for him before he left. D'Ray Torash helped put it together.  
Since she's come here I've come to understand why Shylea has often referred to her as one of the finest  
event/party coordinators on Nlia. That woman is a party organizer extraordinaire! If you need something  
for high society or an ordinary children's party call her! She puts together a formal dinner for the crew  
once every week, each time with a different theme. And she's even putting together a fashion show.

She's by no means been neglecting her primary reason for being here-Shylea. In fact the two are  
seldom not at each other's sides and D'Ray is as attentive and protective of her as Tuskaro is.  
As for Shylea herself she has been overjoyed to have her cousin here; D'Ray has been like a tonic.

My little sis has been positively glowing. Not just at having her Soul Sister here but in anticipation.  
The big day getting closer! As Captain I have to say goodbye to old crewmembers but I also get  
to say hello to new ones. We usually get new ones at the start of each year, but according to Bones,  
in about another week we'll be greeting one more!


	44. Birthing Nest

_3/14/2262_  
 _Alyen and L'Naym's Quarters_  
 _7:30 AM_

Alyen felt his lifemate stirring and snapped alert out of a light sleep. L'Naym was withdrawing from  
their bed, slightly awkwardly due to her large stomach.

"Beloved," Alyen said, reaching at once to support her.

L'Naym moved determinedly toward her closet. "I need to prepare," she announced in a quiet  
but firm voice

Alyen looked at his lifemate with understanding and withdrew from the bed as well. Their unborn child  
was due, and for the past two nights, she had grown increasingly quiet and remote.

L'Naym moved over to the closet and began to pull out the blankets and pillows within. Some of them  
she had acquired over the past few months, some of them D'Ray had brought with her from Nlia and a  
few were gifts from close friends on the Saratoga.

She brought them over to the bed and began to arrange them. Some she spread out flat on the surface,  
others she arranged in a circular manner. Some of the pillows, feather pillows, she ripped open and  
scattered the feathers around the bed. She even scattered some strands of hair that she had collected;  
hers, her lifemate's and from others close to her. At one point she briefly left the room then returned  
with some special scented flowers and herbs. Some she scattered in the nest while others she arranged nearby.

Through it all Alyen watched silently. The task of creating a Birthing nest was the mother's alone. Her mate's  
task was simply to stay close protect and support. This was as it had been for thousands of years, since  
the Time Before, long before even the ancient Days of Wandering.

Just before she gave birth, a mother would withdraw from her band and prepare a sheltered nest to give  
birth. For the week after the child was born she would allow no one near either of them but her mate.

But as millennia passed, small tribes began to form and females gradually came to recognize that sometimes  
they might need more help than their mate could provide. So gradually females began to give birth in places  
closer to their tribe.

By the time the Days of Wandering began 17,000 years before, females still prepared nests, but consented  
to give birth in a birthing tent, assisted by a midwife, who would check to make certain that all was well.  
Only then did the Mothering fully awaken and the new mother retreat to her nest with her baby. During this time  
the new mother still wanted no one else near, but would permit those whose soul she knew.

Alyen picked up a medical tricorder and as his lifemate worked, he took scans. All of them reported that  
the vascular link between mother and unborn was disconnecting as where the various umbilical cords.  
Soon very soon it would he time.

When he brushed against his lifemate's soul he felt her focused inward attention. The Mothering instincts  
were awakening and would grow ever stronger as the birth approached. They would culminate after the birth  
and last for seven days as she and newborn bonded.

It had been different with L'Naym's mother, Kalii. The doctors had removed her baby from her womb  
few weeks earlier than was normal. And at the time she was greatly weakened from her illness…dying.  
She had been too weak to make a nest and in her the Mothering hadn't flared beyond protectiveness  
of her baby and being loath not to have her in arms.

By L'Naym was strong and healthy, her baby had been carried the appropriate length of time and the  
Mothering was fully flared.

Alyen picked up his comm. "Alyen to McCoy."

" _What is it, Alyen?"_

"Doctor. Shylea's starting building her nest."

" _Almost time, huh? How are her readings?"_

"The deconnection's started. I'd say that her contractions should start sometime tomorrow."

 _"And the baby?"_

"All readings are normal." The Nlian smiled. "I've touched his soul and he's eager to be born."

 _"I prefer to rely on medical readings, but as far as his soul goes I'll take your word for it._  
 _Well, you're off for today. Stay close to her and bring her to sickbay when it's time."_

"Understood, Doctor."

L'Naym had finished her nest and as Alyen closed the communication, she carefully crawled in to it ,  
then lay down, silently communing with her unborn.

Alyen got in beside her and drew her close.

 _The female Joined Soul clung to her Other tightly. *It won't be long now. Stay with me. I need your strength._  
 _Your love.*_

 _*I'm here, my beloved.* He welcomed her to take from him whatever she needed. *I'm here.*_

 _The Joined Souls silently communed with each other and their unborn._

 _*Come to us, little one. We're waiting. We long to hold you in our arms.*_


	45. We are a family

_3/15/2262_  
 _Alyen and L'Naym's Quarters_  
 _10:30 AM_

L'Naym abruptly sat up.

Since entering her nest she hadn't left it. She had spent the time curled next to her lifemate while both  
silently communed with their unborn. The only exception where brief breaks when Alyen either took  
her to the fresher, or would fetch her water, which she partook in quick gulps. During those times he  
would gently rub her back and scan her.

Dr McCoy had called periodically to check on them. He kept his questions brief and to the point which  
Alyen answered just as quickly. The sound of other's voices disturbed the mother to be's concentration.  
For that reason their Captain had ordered that they were not to be disturbed and even D'Ray had stayed  
away. The time just before the birth was for mother and her mate alone as was the time afterwards.

Now she sat up eyes, wide but expression calm. "It's time," she whispered.

Alyen knew it was too. He could smell his lifemate's minty scent, which over the previous day had peaked  
and he also noted the slight change in the skin tone around her neck. A quick scan only confirmed it.

He reached for his lifemate. "Beloved, we have to go to sickbay."

She looked at him, instinctive reluctance to leave her nest plain.

"It's alright, Beloved." He whispered. "We agreed that this is best for the baby."

Hesitantly she nodded and slowly got out of the nest.

Alyen meanwhile had pulled his comm. "Dr McCoy, it's time. I'm bringing her down now."

 _"All right, I'll be ready for her."_

Alyen drew his lifemate closely against him as they exited their quarters. She wore only a shift but she  
could have been wearing nothing and not cared. She felt only an intense inner focus to get to the place  
where she could give birth. Thankfully the corridor was empty and they weren't far from a turbolift.

* * *

 _Sickbay_  
 _10:45 AM_

"Well, it looks like a certain little someone is ready to come out."

L'Naym was beginning to sweat and her breath coming in short, pants, but her head jerked up sharply  
and she stared at the doctor. He wasn't her mate. He had no place here!

A deep and guttural growl formed in her throat.

Her mate hugged her reassuringly. "It's alright, Beloved," he whispered. This is Dr McCoy. You know him.  
He's a friend. He's a healer. He's here to help the baby.

"Healer?" L'Naym murmured. "Here to help…" She wavered, knowing that Dr. McCoy was a friend,  
that he would never hurt her or her baby, but driven by a primal urgency deep within her.

She kept her head low, a strange sound that was half growl and half whimper escaping her throat.

"Remember, Beloved," her mate urged. "We agreed to this. Dr McCoy needs to be here to help the baby.  
This has been done since the Days of Wandering. The ancient mothers knew that sometimes they would  
need help. That's why birthing tents and midwifes began."

"Since the Ancient Days," L'Naym murmured. She glanced around, ancient instincts and taught knowledge  
focusing. "This is the Birthing Tent. McCoy is the midwife."

McCoy's eyebrow raised but he remained silent.

Slowly L'Naym made her way over to the waiting bed. "As has been since the Ancient Days, so it is now."

With her mate's help she got onto the biobed and lay back. The Healer/Midwife drew close with his instruments.  
"The contractions are definitely starting. It won't be long now."

She clasped her mate's hand tightly. _*Stay with me…*_

 _*Always, my beloved.*_ He held her tightly, pouring into her his strength and love. _*You are mine. I am yours._  
 _We are one.*_

 _*We are one.*_

* * *

 _12:00 PM_

"I see the head. One more push should do the trick..."

L'Naym gave a deep, focused growl and strained...

And a small, wriggling form slid into the world and into McCoy's waiting hands.

The baby gave a single cry at the shock of the world, and waved his tiny fists as the doctor bathed him  
with a damp cloth and wrapped him in a blanket.

"Clean bill of health" he announced after running some scans. "Congratulations, Mrs. L'Naym.  
You've got yourself a fine, healthy baby boy."With one of his rare smiles he gently he handed her the baby.

L'Naym took her baby and held him close. The Midwife had performed his task. Now her every instinct  
was screaming that he needed to leave. Now.

"Go." She swallowed and took a breath. "Please."

"Aye aye, ma'am." He smirked. "Never thought I'd be chased out of my own sick bay. I'll leave the three  
of you alone."

Alyen completely ignored the doctor. He had eyes only for the newborn. He stared in wonder and amazement,  
while his lifemate held their son in her arms. She raised the baby to her breast and started to nurse.

With one finger, Tuskaro gently stroked the nursing infant's damp hair. "Brown," he whispered.

L'Naym smiled. "Just like his father's."

He looked at his lifemate. _*Beloved_ —* was all he could manage, but all of his emotions were packed  
in to that single word.

She understood. * _We are a family now, Beloved. We are a family_.*


	46. Welcome to the world

_Attention crew of the Saratoga, this is your Captain speaking. I am overjoyed to inform all of you_  
 _that Crewmen Alyen and L'Naym are now the proud parents of a beautiful baby boy._

 _As I'm sure they've explained to many of you; the new family will be in seclusion until the Naming Ceremony ,_  
 _seven days from now. I know that many of you would like to stop by and offer your congratulations,_  
 _but please respect their privacy."_

* * *

 _CMO's Office_  
 _2:30 PM_

"Hey Bones."

McCoy looked up from the reports he was filing at his desk.

Kirk grinned. "So what are you doing sulking out here at a desk instead of tending to your patients?"

McCoy snorted. "Your two favorite crewmen threw me out of my own sick bay. L'Naym actually _growled_ at me  
and if I'd stayed longer I'm pretty sure she would have bitten my arm off! I've warned you, Jim. I've warned  
you time and again that her sweetness is just an act. But did you listen?"

"Well, I suppose I should give them both a personal write up."

"You do that. Those two have been running roughshod over this ship from the day they first came aboard!  
I don't know who runs things on this rustbucket! You or them!"

* * *

 _Sickbay_

Alyen jumped at the unexpected touch at his shoulder. He had been so focused on the sight of his newborn  
son that he had been blind and deaf to all else.

"Congratulations, little bro," Kirk whispered.

"Thank you, Jim," Alyen whispered back.

Kirk looked over at L'Naym who was sleeping nearby. "How's Shylea?"

"She's fine. She went to sleep as soon as she had finished nursing. She should be waking up soon though  
and she'll need to get back to her nest. D'Ray took a quick peek after the birth. She's in our quarters now  
putting in some extra supplies."

Kirk nodded and studied the newborn as he slept peacefully in his father's arms, his tiny lips occasionally  
making a sucking motion. He definitely had Alyen's hair. He was darker complexioned than his father,  
although not as dark as his mother. "What color are his eyes?" he asked.

"Blue. He has my hair and eyes." Alyen paused. "But he has his mother's beauty." The love and pride he felt  
were so great he felt that his heart would burst from it. "He's the most beautiful child that's ever been born."

Jim chuckled "I'm sure every dad feels the same way."

"But in my case it's true." Alyen looked up at his Soul Brother not bothering to hold back the tears of joy.  
"Jim…" he whispered, "Jim, I'm a father."

"I know, Tuskaro" Kirk returned solemnly, "I know. And I'm so glad for you both."

He gently reached out and touched his Soul Brother's shoulder.

 _Two Souls touched._  
 _A Joined Soul and a Soul he and his Other Half had touched._

 _The Joined Soul shared the depth of his love and gratitude for his new son._  
 _The Touched Soul rejoiced for him._

Kirk gently reached out and touched the sleeping infant's right hand. "Welcome to the world, Little one."

 _We've spent the past three days charting the Archela Cloud. But as beautiful as it is, it doesn't compare to this._

The two Soul Siblings silently gazed down at the tiny miracle for a few minutes.

Then Alyen gave a slight chuckle and looked up at Kirk. "How's Doctor McCoy? He's not too upset over  
getting thrown out is he?"

Kirk chuckled softly. "With Bones _upset_ is a relative term."


	47. The Mothering

_5:00 PM_

The new mother awoke.

Her baby! She needed him in her arms!

She saw her mate sitting nearby, holding their newborn. She reached out and he immediately handed  
her the child. She cradled her baby close, breathing in his sweet scent.

Overwhelming tenderness and protectiveness surged through her being. Her precious newborn!  
Never had there been any creature so tender so fragile! But nothing would harm her child!  
Not while she lived!

She wasn't the gentle natured botanist that everyone on the Saratoga knew. She was a fierce, protective  
mother who would take on a fleet of Klingons if she thought they were a threat to her young!

 _I am a mother. This is my child_.

This was the song that every cell in her body now sang.

Every fiber of her being was demanding that she leave the birthing tent and return to her nest.  
To the safe protected place where she and her child could bond in safety.

"Lifemate," she whispered. "My nest. I need to move to my nest."

"Of course, Beloved." Her mate pulled out his comm. "Doctor. We're heading back to our quarters now."

A somewhat sardonic voice replied. " _Oh? Do I have permission to return to my own sickbay?"_

Her mate couldn't keep an amused chuckle from coming. "You have permission, Doctor. Give us ten  
minutes and we'll be out of your hair."

She meanwhile had gotten up from the biobed, clutching her sleeping newborn tightly.  
 _Soon, my precious little one. Soon we'll be in the safety of our nest._

Her mate came beside her and drew her close. She nestled gratefully. She needed her Other Half more  
than ever. Over the next seven days she would begrudge every moment that her child wasn't in her arms  
and her mate wasn't at her side. Even when she slept, both her soul and body would instinctively reach  
for him as he would for her.

As she and her mate made their way through sickbay toward the exit, her sharp ears heard other footsteps.

"Hey, Guys."

Another male's voice!

She looked up sharply and her green eyes met piercing blue ones.

 _Soul Sibling_.

In her primal state, her soul recognized her brother and she relaxed.

"Sister," came another voice.

She looked sharply at the other intruder and her soul recognized her sister.

Ancient knowledge flooded her.

 _"Those who know your soul have many tasks._  
 _One of them is to simply stand by your side._

 _"When the Mothering first stirs the mother-to- be prepares her Birthing Nest._  
 _She will leave it briefly for the Birthing Tent, attended by her mate and midwife._  
 _Then she will sleep, for labor leaves a new mother exhausted._  
 _When she awakens, so too does the Mothering fully awaken._

 _"During the Mothering, the mother will allow no one near._  
 _None save her mate…and those who know her soul._

 _"Those who know the mother's soul will escort her and her mate back to her nest._  
 _Then they watch from afar to make certain none disturb them._

 _"Long ago mothers made their nests some distance from the tribe._  
 _Although she would try to make it in a safe place, sometimes predators might attack._  
 _Those who knew her soul would protect both her and her mate._

 _"As it was in the Ancient Days and so it has been since._  
 _While the new mother and her mate shelter within her nest,_  
 _Those who knew her soul protect them both from without."_

She didn't speak as she gazed at her Soul Siblings.  
But her eyes conveyed her gratitude.  
And she knew that they both could feel it.

The tiny party entered the turbolift and then made their way through the ship's corridors.  
It wasn't far to quarters and she felt increased relief with each step closer.

Upon reaching their quarters she eagerly stepped in and made a bee-line towards her nest.  
As she climbed in she heard voices whispering.

"I put plenty of food out for you both on the table and some by the bed. I'll drop more  
off at your door tomorrow at 0:800."

"If you need anything at all we're just a comm away."

"Thank you, D'Ray. Jim."

"That's what brothers and sisters are for. See you guys in a week."

 _Brothers and sisters_.

The new mother nestled close to her baby and her mate slid in beside her, holding her close.  
Her thoughts began to focus on her child and lifemate. For the next seven days nothing would  
exist for her but them.

But before her thoughts began the bonding, they turned very briefly turned to her siblings,  
and she felt a small surge of warmth.


	48. Newborn Eyes

_3/19/2261_  
 _Alyen and L'Naym's Quarters_

Both Alyen and L'Naym had noticed that their new son seemed interested in the stars.

For the first three days after the birth, L'Naym hadn't stirred from her nest except for brief trips to the fresher.  
Alyen didn't either while she was awake, instead the new parents would lie or sit together, silently communing  
with each other and their newborn.

Sometimes though, while L'Naym slept, Alyen would take their son for a quiet walk through their quarters.  
Never for long, for even when she was asleep, L'Naym would instinctively reach out for them both.

On one such walk, four days after the birth, Alyen had taken their son to the window to show him the view.  
The _Saratoga_ was still surveying the Archela Cloud and the sight was stunning.

"I wanted you to see them." Alyen whispered. "When I was a child I could spend hours looking at the stars.  
When I was very young my grandfather would take me out on his boat at night and the whole sky was like  
an ocean of stars."

As if he understood his father's words, the infant opened his eyes and as he gazed out the window,  
they widened.

Today L'Naym's primal need to stay in her nest had begun to fade slightly and she had also taken their son  
for a walk through their quarters. She too carried him to the window. The newborn's eyes were wide open,  
both she and her lifemate had already sensed in him great curiosity

"Sometimes, my little one, the stars can seem like a bottomless well," she whispered. "My grandmother,  
your great grandmother, loved the stars. She had the soul of a wanderer and the stars guided her through  
countless wanderings through the desert. She loved to travel and she loved the stars. She passed on to me  
both of those loves."

She held her son up. "Look at the stars, my son. Aren't they beautiful?"

Newborn eyes gazed outward and the baby made a sound that sounded like a tiny giggle.


	49. Return to the Tribe

_3/22/2262_  
 _Alyen and L'Naym's Quarters_  
 _5:30 PM_

"Is everything ready, D'Ray?"

"Oh yes. I've been quite busy the last day or so!"

Alyen put down his comm. and turned to L'Naym. "Are you ready, Beloved?"

She smiled as she looked down at her baby. The Bonding was a precious, sacred time cherished  
by all Nlian parents. For six days nothing existed but mother, father and child.

But gradually her primal instinct to remain sequestered with her new family had faded. Slowly her  
thoughts had begun to return to her friends. And now on the seventh day of her child's life she and  
her lifemate would at last leave their quarters. As it had been from the Ancient Days the new family  
would leave their nest and return to the tribe.

Their destination would be the Mess Hall where the Naming Ceremony would be held and their son  
officially welcomed into to the tribe. During the Mothering, one of the tasks of other loved ones was  
not only to watch and protect from afar, but to oversee the Ceremony and festivities that followed.  
From what L'Naym knew of D'Ray, she knew the one prepared for their son would be lavish.

She smiled as she looked at her lifemate's outfit. Both of them were dressed in Nlian festival clothes.  
The gathering to come was not of officers but of friends and family.

It was time to return to the tribe.

It was time to introduce their son to the crew and for the crew to learn his name.


	50. The Naming

_Mess Hall_  
 _6:00 PM_

D'Ray had been very busy during the six days L'Naym and Alyen had been sequestered in their quarters.  
The Mess Hall was lavishly decorated with vivid colors and lights. Several tables had been moved to make  
room for the assembled guests and the ones remaining were covered in various Nlian dishes. In one corner  
of the room where deposited gifts for the family.

Alyen, L'Naym and the baby stood at one end of the room. Kirk stood beside Alyen and D'Ray beside L'Naym.  
Slightly to the right of them stood a small group of the parents' close friends. On the left stood the senior staff.  
Beyond them stood the rest of the invited guests.

D'Ray stepped forward, she was not only the Hostess but the Announcer during the Ceremony.

"Today we gather to bear witness to one of the most beautiful of all events." D'Ray's words were solemn,  
yet spoken with a broad smile. "Today we gather to welcome a new life. We welcome this child with joy.  
We welcome him with love. And finally we welcome him with a name."

L'Naym stepped forward, with her son in her arms. Although both parents discussed and decided on a name,  
the task of officially naming the child, by tradition, fell to the mother. When the discussions and decisions were  
held they were done silently. The Naming Ceremony was the first time that the chosen name was spoken out loud.

"My son," L'Naym began as she gazed down at the infant's face. "Earlier this evening I named you with only  
your father and the Giver of All as witness. I spoke your name in your ear so that you would be the first to  
know your name and hear it spoken aloud. Then I spoke it to your father. Then I presented you to the Giver  
and told Him. I repeat it to you now that all may know and remember.

"You were conceived among the stars and you born among the stars. Since then your father and I have both  
sensed that you are drawn to them. We've also sensed in you great curiosity and courage. Even if you do not  
become a wanderer, I know that you will always be open to new experiences. For thousands of years the stars  
our people as wandered through the endless desert and the stars lit their way. May the stars always light yours."

L'Naym lifted her son higher and proclaimed solemnly. "You are Jay'veen, 'Wandering Star.' Jay'veen,  
son of Tuskaro Alyen and Shylea L'Naym. Jay'veen, Child of the Forest. Jay'veen, Child of the Desert.  
Jay'veen, Son of Nlia. You are Jay'veen Alyen. Know and remember always."

Gently Alyen took his son and held him up before the assembly. "Behold our son, Jay'veen."

"Welcome Jay'veen," all assembled announced back. D'Ray had instructed everyone on how to proceed.

"Let those beside this child now welcome him," D'Ray announced. "That he might know the names of his family."

L'Naym gently handed the baby to D'Ray who was silent for a few moments as she held the newborn for the first time.  
"Jay'veen. I am D'ray Resh. I am cousin and Soul Sister to your mother." She smiled. And I am your aunt. You were  
not born of my womb, but I will love you as my own flesh."

D'Ray turned and handed the baby to Kirk. "Hello Jay'veen," he whispered. "I'm James Tiberius Kirk. I'm Soul Brother  
to your mother and father. I'm your uncle." He paused and swallowed hard. "I've got a kid now and it's you.

"And Jay'veen, I'm also your Captain," he continued softly. "As I pledged to your parents I now pledge to you:  
By your side I will stand. On the right paths I will lead you. Your life I will defend. And your trust I will never betray."

After the baby was handed back to L'Naym, D'Ray once again stepped forward. "Let those assembled now welcome him.  
That he may know the names of his friends."

Petty Officer Bower, approached first. "Hey, Jay'veen. I'm Steven Bower. I'm a friend of your dad's. Welcome aboard."

Next was Crewman Dantworth from Engineering. "Hi, Jay'veen, I'm Todd Dantworth. I'm a friend of your dad's.  
Something that I'm very honored to be."

McCoy approached, wearing one of his rare smiles. "Hey, Jay'veen. I'm Leonard McCoy. Your dad works in my medbay  
and since I haven't kicked him out yet, it means that he's not half bad. I'm also the Chief Medical Officer of this rust  
bucket. If you ever get hurt or sick I'll do my best to fix you right up."

"Hello Jay'veen, I'm Sarah Richards. I'm a good friend of your mother's. Welcome."

"Hello Jay'veen, I'm Silvia Mayberry and I'm honored to be friend of your mother's."

"Shalom, Jay'veen, I'm Abigail Silverstein. I'm honored to be your mother's friend and to know you.  
 _Yevhārēkh-khā Adhōnāy veyishmerēkhā."*_

"Hello Jay'veen, I'm Natasha Holster. I'm a friend of your mother's and I hope I'll become yours as well."

"Ola, Jay'veen. I'm Pablo Rodriguez. Your mother serves under me and she's one of the finest botanists  
I've worked with."

"Jay'veen, I'm Gavor. Your mother works with me in the kitchens sometimes. Odd…I can't think of a suitable  
insult right now."

"Hello Jay'veen, I'm Monica Deerhorn. Your mother saved my daughter's life and I will always be in her debt."

"Hi, Jay'veen. I'm Trisha. Your mommy babysits me and I'm going to help her take care of you."

D'Ray stepped forward again. "Let those who lead now welcome him, that he may know the names of those  
who will protect him."

Thelin stepped forward. "Jay'veen I am Thelin th'Valrass. I am First Officer and Chief Science Officer of this ship.  
Family is of the utmost importance to Andorians and I shall always endeavor to make certain that you remain safe."

"Hello, Jay'veen I am Joyce Filars, Chief Engineer. I will always do my best to keep the ship that you live on safe for you."

"Jay'veen I am Clarice Hatcher, Chief of Security. I will always do my best to protect you."

"Hello, Ja'veen I am Laurence Tolliver, Chief of Operations. I will always try to make certain that this ship you live  
on operates smoothly."

"Kon'nichiwa* Jay'veen. I am Harutu Akari. Chief Helmsman. I vow to always fly a steady course and do my best  
to keep you from harm."

"Greetings Jay'veen, I am Arex Na Eth, Chief Navigator. I will always try to navigate the safest course."

"Hello, Jay'veen. I am Shiboline M'Ress, Chief of Communications. I will always try to make certain that communications  
both on this ship and between others flow smoothly."

After all introductions had been made, D'ray stepped forward one last time, addressing everyone in the room.  
"We welcome this child with joy. We welcome him with love. He begins his life in the warmth of family, friends  
and tribemates. May he always live so."

* * *

 _Shalom*:_ A Hebrew greeting  
 _Yevhārēkh-khā Adhōnāy veyishmerēkhā_ : A Hewbrew blessing. "The Lord Bless you and keep you.'

 _Kon'nichiwa*_ Japanese for 'Hello'


	51. Gift of Esteem

_Mess Hall  
9:00 PM_

"Doctor McCoy?"

McCoy looked up. After the Naming Celebration had wound down, he had decided to make a quick trip  
to sickbay before returning to his quarters. After speaking briefly to Lieutenant Hulcaira, who was in charge  
during Beta shift, he had headed to his office to fill out a quick report. After a few minutes he had heard  
a soft voice speaking to Hulcaira but engrossed in his work, hadn't stopped writing.

Now as he finally looked up, he saw L'Naym standing in the office entrance, gazing at him solemnly.  
"Doctor, may I speak to you for a moment?" she asked quietly.

"Sure. Great party by the way."

"Thank you." She took a breath. "Doctor, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted towards you while  
I was in the Mothering."

"Shylea, I've studied Nlian medical history. I know what Nlian mothers are like while they're giving birth."  
He smiled kindly, "But if it makes you feel better, apology accepted."

She smiled slightly and a tension went out of her. "I also wanted to thank you for your care and to give  
you something. I wanted to give it to you privately because it probably would have embarrassed you  
if I had done it in front of everyone."

She stepped forward and handed him a small box. Upon opening it, McCoy found a small glowing  
white stone attached to a pendant.

"The Ylora stone is very rare and highly treasured on Nlia," L'Naym said softly. "They are regarded as  
symbols of honor and only given to someone whom you esteem highly. There are many types of gifts.  
Gifts of friendship, gifts of love, gifts of esteem and gifts of gratitude. This is a gift of both esteem and gratitude."

McCoy stared at the pendant, obviously moved. "It's…beautiful. Thank you."

L'Naym stepped closer. "Doctor, as a Healer you are a Second Parent to both my lifemate and myself.  
And you are a Second Parent to my son. You acted as midwife. You brought him into the world.  
Your hands were the first to touch him. Your arms were the first to hold him, even before mine."

She reached out and enfolded the doctor in a gently hug. "As your hands were the first to touch my child,  
so my hands touch you in gratitude now." After the hug she stepped back and quietly walked away.

McCoy stared down at the pendant for a few moments, then quietly slipped it around his neck.

"Hey, Bones," came another quiet voice.

McCoy looked up to see Kirk leaning against the doorway with an amused look on his face.  
"When Shylea told me she needed to see you I came along for moral support in case you were still  
cranky about her little sickbay coup."

His eyes went to the pendant. "Never thought you'd be the jewelry type, but it looks good on you."

"Not another word, Jim. Not. One More. Word."


	52. Hurry Back

_3/24/2262  
Starbase 12_

"Hurry back. This ship will be a bit lonely without the two of you on it."

The Saratoga had docked at Starbase 12. The crew was taking a two day shore leave and Alyen,  
L'Naym and D'Ray were disembarking. They would be boarding the _USS Cirrus_ , which would  
be heading to Starbase Alpha. From there they would take a transport to Nlia where L'Naym  
would spend a month of maternity leave. Kirk had gotten to know D'Ray well enough to know  
that she was already busily planning the ceremony introducing little Jay'veen to his family back home.

Alyen meanwhile had gently put his hand on his Captain's shoulder. "As our lives won't have quite  
as much joy when you're not sharing it with us, Jim."

"Oh, I think you'll have plenty of joy." Kirk smiled down at little Jay'veen nestled in L'Naym's arms.  
During the two days following the Naming the new parents had introduced their son to every member  
of the _Saratoga_ who hadn't been able to make it to the Ceremony. Little Jay'veen was already  
very popular, especially with the young people. Little Trisha had firmly declared herself his protector  
and had become practically joined at the hip.

L'Naym stepped forward and gently laid her baby in the Captain's arms. Kirk immediately cradled  
him close. He had expected to love his little nephew from the start. Yet the first time he had held him,  
it had stirred in him something so deep and powerful he had almost felt like he were drowning.

His time in command of the _Saratoga_ had changed him forever, his bond with his Soul Siblings  
even more so. But when he had cradling the tiny body for the first time he had known that he had  
changed in ways that he couldn't begin to measure. He couldn't imagine that any child had ever  
been more precious, or that any uncle's heart could be more filled with love.

As if sensing his thoughts, both Alyen and L'Naym drew closer and put their arms around him.

 _Three Souls touched  
Two Joined Souls and the Soul they had touched._

 _*You are our brother, Jim. As much as if you were our own flesh.  
And you are Jay'veen's uncle. You are our family.*_

 _*I know,* the Touched Soul whispered. *And I'm glad.*_

 _*You are Jim and you are ours.*_

 _*You are Shylea and Tuskaro. You are one and you are mine.*_

 _The Touched Soul gazed lovingly down at his nephew. *You're mine too, little guy.  
And there's nothing I wouldn't do for you.*_

*************************************************************  
 _Later_

From one of the observation decks, Kirk silently watched as the _Cirrus_ disengaged from the station.

 _Take care of my family,_ he silently charged it. _Take care of my family._

END


End file.
